Amando al Enemigo
by LizZ Elric de Kim
Summary: Él un asesino serial, ella una heredera a una gran fortuna. Sus destinos se cruzan en una desafortunada situación...pero las coincidencias no existen, solo lo inevitable. Soy mala en los summary pero pasen a leer! IchiRuki aqui! Cap up!
1. El asesino ingles

Amando al enemigo

Author: Tiff Dincht

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen, sino al gran Troll Tite Kubo, la historia tampoco lol, yo solo estoy aburrida y quise compartirles esta adaptación que hice.

-Apresúrate.- una voz varonil se dejó escuchar en la oscuridad. Un joven de cabello azabache esperaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la cabeza medio asomada hacia el pasillo, iluminado débilmente por una pequeña luz de emergencia.

Un ultimo suspiro se escucho en la habitación, seña que utilizó el joven ojimiell para soltar a su pobre victima, que cayó con los ojos casi desorbitados al suelo, muerto.

-Misión cumplida- susurró el joven con distinguido acento ingles, con voz suave, apenas perceptible, guardando el arma que había utilizado para estrangular a su objetivo, sin la más mínima expresión en su rostro.

-Ya era hora, ya vienen.- El chico que estaba en el marco, entró a la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Bloqueo su paso con un estante que movió fácilmente de su anterior sitio, gracias a su fuerza y excelente habilidad.

-Vamonos- rompió la ventana de un golpe con una de sus manos, y saltó a través de ella, cayendo sobre el pasto del gran jardín de la mansión.

-Ichigo.- habló el joven mirando hacia la ventana, esperando a su compañero, que ya había tardado en bajar. No podían estar mucho tiempo ahí, su equipo ya había salido de la casa, y pronto estarían rodeados de policías, reporteros y curiosos, haciendo imposible su escape.

El joven Kurosaki observaba con una mirada fría los dos cuerpos que yacían en el suelo, sin vida, con una expresión de horror en su rostro. Ellos habían sabido su destino, al ver entrar a la habitación a dos hombres de largas gabardinas negras, de mirada in pasiva, y armas en sus manos, mostrándolas sádicamente a sus desgraciadas victimas.

Una pequeña lucha por la supervivencia se dio en la habitación. Ninguno de los dos extraños había supuesto tanta fuerza en el hombre que había luchado valerosamente hasta el final, tratando de proteger a su esposa en el ataque. Una vez sometido, no había sido difícil acabar con él. Su esposa había muerto primero, terminando después con el hombre, que imploraba al ver aquel acto brutal, la muerte instantánea.

Esa había sido su vida por los últimos cinco años. Matar, para el, era solo otra rutina diaria. Apoyada por un sueldo exorbitante. Después de todo ese tiempo, realizando el mismo trabajo, era lógico que se hubiera convertido en el mejor.

Muchos policías y detectives inútiles, sabían de él. Conocido como "El Asesino Ingles", gracias a su distinguido acento en su sádica voz.

Una sola vez había estado encerrado en la cárcel, con condena de muerte sobre su cabeza. Fue atrapado por un astuto detective, aunque se había encargado de esa persona poco tiempo después. Fue cuando aun era un joven inexperto, apenas entrado en ese negocio. Ishida Uryuu lo había ayudado a escapar, y desde entonces, había sido su compañero, era más bien como su protector.

El le había enseñado muchas habilidades en el arte de el ultraje y del asesinato. Le había enseñado a utilizar cualquier tipo de arma hábilmente, un objeto, para el, por más cotidiano que fuera, podía convertirse en una amenaza en sus manos.

El alumno había superado al maestro a solo dos años de 'entrenamiento'. Muchas veces le había salvado el pellejo al pelinegro, ganándose su admiración y profundo respeto.

Habían salido de casi todas sus misiones, sin siquiera recibir un grito de socorro de la victima, pero esa noche, era la excepción.

La policía ya estaba en la casa, tratando de entrar por la puerta principal, que otros dos compañeros se habían encargado de bloquear. Su 'trabajo' no había pasado desapercibido esa vez.

El había cumplido con su parte al asesinar a los dos magnates, y solo a ellos. Nunca mataba a alguien extra si no tuviera además la paga por esa vida. A menos que fuera un tonto policía claro.

El apuesto joven se abrocho los botones de su lujosa gabardina, y dando un ultimo vistazo al lugar tras de si sumido en la penumbra, saltó por la ventana siguiendo a su compañero.

-Ya era hora, estaba empezando a preocuparme.-

-No veo porque- con esto los dos jóvenes se echaron a correr, saltaron la barda con gran agilidad, y se internaron en el follaje de un pequeño bosque que se tenía al lado de la residencia.

-¿En donde se metieron?- los dos chicos escucharon la pregunta desde el pequeño comunicador acomodado en sus oídos, sus compañeros ya los esperaban.

-Tuvimos un pequeño problema, pero no te preocupes, vamos para allá.-

-Tienen cinco minutos.-

Así era la regla en la organización. Esperar cinco, y después retirarse, no podían esperar a nadie, ni siquiera a quien era el comandante de la operación.

-Cinco minutos son suficientes- dijo el de gafas con algo de orgullo en su voz.

Unos fuertes gritos se escucharon detrás de ellos, mientras pequeños puntos redondos, alumbraban de un lado al otro la oscuridad.

-¡Demonios!- Ishida volteo a su alrededor, para ver que aquellos destellos los iban rodeando, cerrándoles el paso. Se detuvieron, y permanecieron espalda contra espalda, observando a sus captores, acercándose rápidamente.

-¿Que hacemos ahora?-

-Hay que separarnos- Ishida solo asintió, y los dos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, desenfundando sus armas, por si alguna desgraciada alma se interponía en su camino.

Se escucharon dos disparos, y el sonido de dos pesados cuerpos cayendo al suelo. Ichigo Kurosaki tenía una certeza sorprendente con esas armas.

Ishida Uryuu, por su parte, no se había tenido que enfrentar a ningún policía, ya que el era mucho más rápido que ellos, y también que su propio compañero. Se detuvo detrás de un árbol, para despistarlos. Los guardias pasaron de largo, sin percatarse del truco.

Sonriendo, el pelinegro corrió en dirección al punto señalado con los demás compañeros, ya a pocos metros de ahí.

Ichigo estaba teniendo algunos problemas. El bosque era oscuro, y sin luna que lo alumbrase, podía perderse fácilmente. Miró a todos lados sin encontrar alguna seña que le indicara su posición. ¿A donde correr si a todos los lugares que volteas te vez rodeado?

No podía dejarse capturar. Primero muerto. Un poco confundido, pero no desesperanzado, comenzó a correr de nuevo, sin rumbo fijo. Internándose en lo más espeso del bosque.

Se detuvo y escucho. Ningún sonido, no había pisadas ó gritos, ya no había luces moviéndose en la oscuridad. Talvez los había perdido. Pero no podía permanecer ahí.

Iba a echarse a correr de nuevo, cuando oyó un click, muy familiar para el. Un arma cargándose, lista para disparar.

-No te muevas- una voz fuerte y segura se escuchó detrás de él. Conocía a esa persona. Era de los mejores policías entre los mediocres de la jefatura. Podría decirse que en esos momentos era él, lo más parecido a un Némesis.

Ichigo puso una sonrisa en su rostro. Ese hombre había estado detrás de él por mucho tiempo, y por fin iba a poder enfrentársele.

-Buenas Noches Kudo, por fin nos conocemos.- dijo el asesino, con su usual tono sarcástico y calmado.

-No me vengas con tonterías. Levanta las manos a donde pueda verlas.- el chico ingles así lo hizo, sin inmutarse ante la aparente valentía de su cazador.

El arma del detective apuntaba directamente a la cabeza de su adversario, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso para jalar del gatillo. Se acercó con rapidez, y lo registró con una sola mano, despojándolo de las armas que poseía, sin ningún tipo de reacción.

Por primera vez pudo observar su rostro. Jamás lo había visto, ya que siempre trabajaba en la oscuridad. No era el semblante de un asesino vulgar. Ese hombre tenia en su rostro, el perfil de un hombre sabio y ejemplar. De una persona de sociedad y educación impecable. Cualquiera que lo viera en la calle, diría que aquel hombre, era un caballero distinguido, y nunca un astuto asesino.

Kudo observó sus orbes amieladas, y sintió algo de temor. Jamás había visto una expresión así en ninguna persona. Sus pupilas no mostraban ninguna emoción, solo se dejaba ver frialdad y astucia. Si los ojos alguna vez fueron vistos como espejos del alma, entonces ese hombre carecía de ella. No había vida en esa figura escultural, su interior, como muchos poetas dirían, estaba muerto.

-¿Sabe algo? A sido un gusto el poder conocerlo.- empezó a decir Kurosaki en su suave voz inglesa. -Pero no tengo mucho tiempo para estar jugando con policías mediocres.-

-No creo que estés en posición de decir nada muchacho. Estas desarmado, y yo no dudaría en jalar del gatillo.-

-¿Porque no se quita de mi camino? Talvez así me vea bondadoso con usted.-

-¿Y que ibas a hacer chiquillo? ¿Que puedes hacer contra una persona experimentada como yo, sin un arma en tu mano? Mejor no me provoques...- el oficial sacó las esposas, y se las puso a Ichigo en las manos con gran destreza, dejándolo según él, incapacitado para alguna acción.

-Ninguna persona jamás a vivido después de conocer mi rostro...- dijo Ichigo calmadamente, con una mueca de cinismo en sus labios. -Y usted no será la excepción.-

Kudo vio que el chico resbalaba algo desde su manga.

Después no supo lo que paso realmente, solo pudo observar los rápidos movimientos del ojimiel. No supo en que momento, pero cuando miró de nuevo, el cuchillo ya estaba ceñido en sangre frente a sus ojos, y el no podía respirar. Su cuello había sido rebanado casi hasta la mitad.

La sangre empezó a escurrir por su camisa y sus manos, empapándolo por completo. Ese era el fin. Pero no se iba a ir así nada más. Antes de desplomarse en el suelo, disparó el arma en dirección a su agresor, para luego caer muerto sobre el pasto teñido de rojo.

Ichigo solo sintió un escozor en su brazo derecho, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Con las manos aun inmovilizadas, y el cuchillo en mano, se hecho a correr en una dirección desconocida, lo que importaba era salir de ese lugar, sin que lo descubrieran de nuevo.

Ishida había llegado a la camioneta que los esperaba afuera del bosque, hacia casi tres minutos. Tenía la puerta corrediza abierta, con medio cuerpo afuera, y una mano en la manija. Le estaba empezando a entrar la desesperación cada vez que consultaba su reloj. Faltaba menos de un minuto para que se marcharan, y el pelinaranja aun no aparecía.

-¿Donde demonios estas Kurosaki? ¡Muévete maldita sea!- el pelinegro le gritaba a la nada, mientras sus otros tres compañeros lo observaban perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia.

Y con mucha razón. Kurosaki era el líder de la operación. Jamás había sufrido un retraso como aquel en toda su carrera en la organización. Si algo lo detenía, debía ser algo grave.

Ichigo se detuvo un momento, y se recargó en uno de los árboles más cercanos. Su vista había empezado a fallarle, y con mucha razón. Hasta el asesino más experimentado tenía que sentir los efectos de la perdida de sangre. Cuando se fijo, su mano y su manga estaban ya empapadas, no podía seguir así. Las esposas le estorbaban aun más.

Logró safarse de ellas no con mucho esfuerzo con un artefacto que Ishida le había regalado, y que solo una vez había utilizado. La tiró al piso con desprecio, y miró su reloj.

Treinta segundos y se largaban, con ó sin él. Hecho a correr de nuevo hacia donde lo guiaron sus sentidos, y por fin logró reconocer el lugar. Estaba muy cerca de la salida.

-Vamonos Ishida.- dijo el joven al volante de la camioneta.

-¡No podemos! ¡No podemos dejarlo aquí!-

-¡Son las reglas, metete o te quedas!-

Ishida vio una ultima vez a la oscuridad. -¡Maldito Kurosaki!- el pelinegro se subió a la camioneta, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y la camioneta arrancó, dejando atrás a su líder.

Ichigo solo pudo escuchar el como la camioneta en la que se supone el debería ir, partía rápidamente, dejándolo atrás.

-¡Demonios!- ¿Que iba a hacer ahora? Estaba herido, y su perdida de sangre, no le ayudaba mucho a su visión nocturna. Tampoco podía quedarse ahí sentado, esperando a que lo atraparan. ¿Ir a un hospital? ¡Jamás! Hacen muchas preguntas. Lo único que podía hacer, era intentar llegar a su casa, ó a la organización, aunque ninguna de las dos era una opción muy satisfactoria...

Esa misión no le había salido nada bien, por primera vez, se había visto en esa situación. Su misión que pensó sería muy sencilla en comparación a su precio, había salido muy mal...

Por cierto ¿cual era esa misión?... Asesinar a los dueños de las empresas Kuchiki...

Continuara...

HOLAAAAA! AL FIN REGRESE DESPUES DE 2341234123 AÑOS DE AUSENCIA XD okno, pero pareciera que asi fue n.n' gomenme~

Vengo con una historia que no es mía, pero quise adaptarla a la parejita IchiRuki porque simplemente los amo *O* jaja y la verdad cuando lei esta historia no pude evitar pensar en nuestra pareja de shinigamis para protagonizarla, la version actual es un E&T *u* que tambien me encantan pero en fin, la autora es Tiff Dincht por si la quieren buscar aqui.

Es AU y tendra ligeros OOC pero espero les guste la historia tambien habrá IshiHime :3 que son bien cutes esos dos jejeje

Bueno ya me voy, espero sus reviews~ y sugerencias y asi, si no les gusta pues lo dejo de adaptar y ya xD

ah y en cuanto a mis otros dos fics, el de "YOu're beautiful" lo reeditare porque tiene un montonal de errores e.e' y el otro, hasta que tenga inspiracion lo seguire xD

Matta ne~

Liz Elric de Kim.


	2. Inocencia

**Capítulo 2**

"Inocencia"

Autor: Tiff Dincht

**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertence, sino ya hubiera puesto a Ichigo y a Rukia juntos y Shiro-chan fuera mio bwhahaha(?¡?)

Una hermosa chica de cabello naranja, y lindos y juguetones ojos grisaceos, caminaba por la calle, después de terminar sus compras matutinas.

Esa noche le tocaba preparar la cena para su hermano. El chico trabajaba en el día, y no se encontraba en casa en ningún momento, esperando la caída del sol para aparecerse, cansado y hambriento, pero casi siempre de muy buen humor.

La chica de rostro inocente, caminaba distraída en sus propios pensamientos. Nunca notaba las miradas que arrastraba a su gracioso andar, guiadas por la curiosidad, o a veces por pensamientos nada agradables.

Inoue Orihime era una persona sin duda alguna, digna de admiración. Era una chica de belleza natural, con rostro de niña, pero formas muy bien definida, sobre todo en su parte delantera. Su inocencia e ingenuidad, eran de las características que muchas personas le apreciaban. Trabajaba a sus veinticuatro años como una educadora muy eficiente, cariñosa con sus alumnos, pero, comentado por todo el colegio...soltera.

No tenía relación con nadie que se conociera, y parecía que vivía feliz de aquella manera. Parte de ese problema lo había representado su hermano. Se dedicaba a espantar a cualquier pretendiente que llegara a descubrir con intenciones para con su hermana, no dígase malas, sino de cualquier tipo.

Eso no le evitaba a la chica ser sociable y con muchos amigos. Todo mundo que llegaba a conocerla, llegaba a prenderse de su personalidad, de no haber quedado encantados antes, con su belleza y caritativa sonrisa.

Estaba teniendo algunos problemas con todos los víveres que tenía que cargar. Su hermano se había olvidado de las compras de la semana, dejándole a ella todo el trabajo, después de prometer que la supliría dos veces, evitando que la menor se molestara con él.

Las bolsas de papel se balanceaban de un lado a otro, mientras ella intentaba guardar el equilibrio, alzando la vista sobre ellas, tratando de vislumbrar el camino frente a sus pies.

Casi lograba llegar a su casa, cuando de imprevisto, algo se estampo con fuerza contra ella, empujándola hacia atrás, haciendo que las dos bolsas cayeran al suelo, regando todo su contenido, por una de las calles casi desiertas.

-¿Estas bien?-

Orihime levanto sus ojos hacia la persona con la que se había impactado. Encontrando delante de ella, a un chico de reluciente cabello negro, gafas cristalinas, y larga gabardina negra.

Sus ojos denotaban un poco de nerviosismo, sus ojeras dejaban ver que no había pegado los párpados en toda la noche, y su cabello, despeinado y revuelto, que era presa de una gran preocupación.

Ella solo asintió, y tomando una bolsa, empezó a levantar todas las cosas que se habían caído.

El chico dudó un momento. Llevaba mucha prisa, tenía muchos asuntos que atender, y estaba buscando desesperadamente a alguien muy importante para su trabajo. No podía permanecer ahí, ayudando a una chica cualquiera con la que se había tropezado distraídamente en la calle.

Sin embargo...había sido su culpa. ¿Que le costaba ser cortés?

Se arrodillo a su lado, y tomando la otra bolsa, empezó a levantar lo que quedaba en el suelo, sin que sus pensamientos estuvieran ahí realmente.

Sin contar los huevos rotos, la leche tirada, y el salmón que se había salido de su empaque, todo había quedado en las bolsas de nuevo.

Ishida Uryuu se levantó, con la bolsa en mano, y ayudo a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Fue ahí cuando le puso el ojo encima.

Por un momento no se preocupó más por su líder Kurosaki Ichigo, que había estado perdido desde la noche pasada, después de una misión exitosa.

-Gracias-

Había visto a muchas mujeres en su vida, muchas le habían parecido hermosas, y aquella no era la excepción.

Con claras intenciones, sacó a relucir su sonrisa cautivadora, recordando a todas las mujeres que habían caído bajo su encanto, pocas horas después.

La chica le sonrió también, pero solo con esa sonrisa pura y llena de inocencia característica de un niño.

Ishida dejó de sonreír, y le entrego a la joven la bolsa que había levantado, sin quitar de su rostro, cierto gesto de incredulidad. O esa chica sabía resistirse muy bien a sus encantos, ó en verdad era una persona pura y sin malos pensamientos.

Orihime se hecho a andar de nuevo, agradecida con aquel extraño, por haberla ayudado (aunque él había tenido la culpa) alejándose cuesta abajo, hacia su casa.

Ishida la miró por un momento, tratando de recordar las finas líneas de su cara, al haber encorvado los labios de manera tan inocente. Nunca la volvería a ver, pero de una cosa estaba seguro...jamás olvidaría su rostro.

Hecho a correr en dirección opuesta a la casa de la chica, y se perdió unas cuantas cuadras más adelante, como una mancha negra, en un mar de colores.

Unos fríos ojos miel, se levantaron al cielo, después de haber permanecido sumidos en la penumbra por un tiempo indefinido.

El apuesto joven pelinaranja, se veía pálido y demacrado. Recargado contra la fría pared de concreto, en un inmundo e intransitado callejón, no parecía más que un pobre desamparado.

Su gabardina negra, antes reluciente e inmaculada, estaba ahora rasgada, con manchas color marrón salpicadas por toda su superficie. Su cabello naranja, estaba sucio y enmarañado... y con mucha razón.

En esos momentos no parecía más que un vagabundo harapiento tirado en un callejón oscuro.

Nadie pensaría que esa era la persona que se mencionaba en todos los noticieros y los periódicos matutinos, anunciando en sus notas amarillistas, el "Peor asesinato del Siglo".

Ni que ese hombre sucio y a la intemperie, era nada menos que el conocido como el astuto y perseguido "Asesino Ingles".

Esa, había sido una de las peores noches de su vida. Lo que debería de haber terminado en una reconfortante cena en su restauran francés favorito, después de contar toda la paga en casa, había acabado de aquella manera miserable.

No podía imaginarse en una peor situación.

Y el dolor que ocasionaba su herida en el brazo no levantaba sus ánimos en lo más mínimo. Apenas había logrado contener la hemorragia con un pedazo de su camisa de marca.

Tampoco podía llegar a un hospital. ¿Que podría decirles? No tenía amigos en esa ciudad, sabía de algunos de la organización que radicaban ahí, pero jamás se había preocupado por conseguir su dirección.

A la única persona que conocía y que talvez llegaba confiaba , era Ishida Uryuu, y el no vivía más cerca que él, podría decirse que sus casas estaban casi en otra ciudad.

La única salida que le quedaba era llegar a la organización, ó pedirle ayuda a un extraño, y esa ultima opción no era de su agrado.

Trató de ponerse en pie trabajosamente, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo con la pared. Su brazo emitía un dolor agudo que casi le quitaba el aliento y haciendo que su vista se volviera borrosa, su mente se puso en blanco de nuevo, y sintió que las piernas le temblaban. No pudo sostenerse más...

Sin embargo, no sintió lo frío del piso en su cara como había pensado. En lugar de ello, pudo distinguir un soporte en frente de él, sosteniéndolo.

-¿Estas bien?-

Si Ichigo creyera en los ángeles, podría haber jurado, que se había encontrado con uno frente a él. Jamás había oído voz más deleitante.

Unas manos femeninas lo sostuvieron trabajosamente de los hombros, impidiendo que cayera completamente al suelo.

En un esfuerzo sublime, logró levantar los ojos, y vislumbrar a través de las sombras, una silueta de cabello negro.

-¿Quien eres?- preguntó, recordando de pronto su orgullo, irguiéndose con mucho trabajo, sin que su visión lograra ser la de antes.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- la chica se oía preocupada, seguro había alcanzado a ver la herida sangrante en su brazo.

-No- contestó el asesino, en un tono frío y cortante.

-Pero tienes una herida muy grave ¿Quieres que te lleve a un hospital?-

-Ya te dije que no necesito ayuda. Puedo yo solo.- intentó alejarse de su mirada curiosa, pero apenas dio unos pasos cuando cayo de nuevo al suelo de rodillas.

-Puedo llevarte con un amigo mío. El podría curarte el brazo.-

-No voy a ir a un hospital-

-No es un hospital si es lo que te preocupa.-

El ojmiel se le quedó mirando extrañadamente. ¿Porque una persona se preocuparía por el bienestar de otra? ¿No querría esa mujer algo a cambio?

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- sus palabras se escucharon en un siseo, arrastradas y amenazantes.

-No te estoy pidiendo nada- contestó calmadamente -Es solo que no podría dejarte aquí a tu suerte, que por lo visto no a sido mucha.-

La chica pasó uno de los brazos de Ichigo sobre sus hombros, dándole un soporte adicional a sus pasos. Él ya no protestó. Se sentía cada vez mas mal, y no quería discutir en esos momentos.

Los dos se echaron a andar, uno al lado del otro, hacia la salida de aquel callejón. La joven lo subió en el asiento copiloto de su auto, y corrió al lado del conductor, encendiendo el motor apresuradamente, contando cada minuto como vital.

Él estaba cayendo inconsciente de nuevo. No sabía a donde lo llevaban. Tenía que confiar en aquella extraña de cabello de ébano.

La falta de sangre seguro le estaba afectando el cerebro. Por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido agradecido con una mujer...

Continuara...

Segundo capitulo! Si, quise subir los dos primeros porque siento que el primero te quedas de "O.o" jajaja y el segundo tambien LOL pero bueno, espero les esté gustando! por que en serio a mi me encanto la historia aunque Rukia sera menos de caracter como ella es, pero aun asi AMEN LA HISTORIAA! SE LOS EXIJOOOO! okno xDDD

Se me había olvidado decir que Ichigo sera ingles(?) o bueno nació en inglaterra aunque sus padres son japoneses y eso...por eso el apodo de "el asesino ingles" por su acento y asi xDDD

Si tienen alguna duda me dicen para asi yo explicar vale~

Y bueno, en esta historia no odiaremos a Zorrihime jajaja xDDD sera dulce y buena en fin,

quiero sus reviews anden anden ;; y prometo actualizar rapidisimo~

Matta ne

LizZ Elric De Kim


	3. Un angel amatista

**Capitulo 3**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son pertenecientes a un detergente creados por un chinito japonés de los mas antiguos(?), la historia tampoco es mía. Yo solo estoy aburrida en mi trabajo y quise compartirla :D

**Un angel amatista**

Ichigo abrió los ojos pesadamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la penumbra que se cerraba contra el. Bajo sus manos sintió la suavidad de las sabanas de seda que guardaban su cuerpo maternalmente.

Vislumbró por fin la habitación de su alrededor, no era a la que él estaba acostumbrado. En lugar del usual desorden de su cuarto, y las ventanas corridas toda la noche, se encontró con un orden desconocido. Casi reconfortante.

Todo adornado en un estilo antiguo, con una gran chimenea frente a él, y largas cortinas púrpuras que cubrían dos grandes ventanales, en la parte trasera de su cama.

Era la casa de una mujer. Ninguna otra persona podría tener ese toque característico de delicadeza y buen gusto.

Si se ponía a recordar, los sucesos de la mañana en la que había caído inconsciente (y no sabía cuanto tiempo había sido eso) podía apenas ver la sombra de una mujer que lo recogía del piso, preguntándole por su estado, con la voz en tono de preocupación.

Seguro estaba en su casa. Le había hecho prometer antes de que se lo llevara, que no lo llevaría a un hospital. No podía arriesgarse a que lo tuvieran registrado en sus archivos. Después de todo, él no era un chico común. Era un asesino. Esa herida por la que había tenido tantos problemas, y por la que en esos momentos estaba en esa cama, era producto de una operación no muy exitosa. El equipo bajo su mando, lo había dejado en el bosque, cuando no había alcanzado a llegar en los cinco minutos reglamentarios de la compañía.

Y no los culpaba. Él hubiera hecho lo mismo, aunque se hubiera tratado de su compañero Ishida Uryuu.

Ahora tenía que saber en donde estaba, y quién le había ayudado.

La puerta rechinó. Y comenzó a abrirse de repente. La silueta de una mujer alumbrada por la luz del pasillo, hizo su aparición de pronto, segando por un momento a Ichigo, que se le había quedado mirando fijamente, ya sentado en la cama.

Ella se le quedó viendo. No supo cual gesto puso en su cara en esos momentos, ya que su rostro había quedado oculto por las sombras.

-Me da gusto que hayas despertado.- Esa voz, era la que recordaba de aquella vez. Ella era su benefactora.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?- su naturaleza fría, le impedía ser amable con las personas, aunque estas le hubieran salvado la vida

-Dos días. Eres una persona muy fuerte. El doctor había pronosticado más de una semana, perdiste mucha sangre.- -Dijiste que no me llevarías a un hospital.- dijo él, con un poco de resentimiento.

-No lo hice. Traje aquí a un amigo.-

El chico ingles, se incorporó rápidamente de su cama, y buscó en la habitación, su movil, su gabardina y sus zapatos.

-¿Donde están mis cosas?-

-Ahí.- La mujer señalo una silla, en donde yacían, intactas, sus ropas, su reloj y su comunicador. Parecía que nadie los había tocado, al menos para registrar lo que tenía dentro. Suspiró. Si ella hubiera tenido un poco de curiosidad, hubiera descubierto que ningún hombre normal carga consigo una pistola, píldoras, rastreadores, un comunicador... talvez hubiera llamado a la policía...

El hombre se levantó de donde estaba, y recogió sus cosas, poniéndolas en su lugar de nuevo. Revisando discretamente, si no le faltaba alguna pertenencia. No era que pensara que esa mujer era una ladrona, pero había aprendido hacia mucho tiempo a no confiar en todos los que te ponen una sonrisa.

La chica encendió la débil luz de una lámpara, justo cuando él se ponía sus ropas. Fue cuando la vio, sin estar casi muriéndose. Era una mujer con una belleza extraordinaria. Era una mujer de baja estatura, piel pálida, y hermosos cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta los hombros. De manos delicadas, y un inusual amatista en sus grandes ojos. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, y sincera.

Era la mujer más bella a la que Ichigo se hubiera enfrentado. Y la había encontrado en medio de la oscuridad, a la que él estaba habituado. Ya podía saber que no todo lo proveniente de ella, es malo.

Sin embargo, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder. Admiró a la chica por unos momentos, y sus ojos se volvieron inexpresivos de nuevo, volteando su cabeza y acomodando su reloj.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo ella, sin dejar de observar con interés lo que hacía.

-Eso no te importa.- dijo él sin voltear.

Ella no se molestó. Él la miro sin hacer ningún gesto.

-Mi nombre es Rukia. Has estado aquí casi tres días, y solo quería saber tu nombre.-

Tenía razón. Por lo menos debía de presentarse.

-Soy Ichigo.- generalmente, daba un nombre falso. Sin embargo, no había motivo para sospechar de ella. Si hubiera sabido su identidad, ya estaría en la cárcel.

-¿Eres ingles Ichigo?- él no dijo nada. -Tienes un acento muy peculiar. Los japoneses no solemos tenerlo.-

-Soy de Londres.-

-¿Londres? Es una ciudad muy linda. Mi padre solía llevarme ahí cuando era niña, claro que nunca lo conocí todo, me quedaba muchas veces en el hotel, mientras él salía por sus negocios.-

-¿Por qué me ayudaste?- preguntó él sin mostrar interés en lo que ella le contaba. -No creo que te dediques a recoger vagos.-

-Tu no eres un vago Ichigo. Además, estabas herido, y no podía dejarte ahí tirado sabiendo que puedes morir.- curioso, él si lo hubiera hecho.-No tengo derecho a quitarle la vida a una persona.-

Que tontería. No tenía que pedirle permiso a nadie. El dinero era más importante que las estúpidas leyes.

-Tengo que irme.- recogió lo que quedaba en la silla, se puso su gabardina, y salió de la habitación. La casa no era muy espaciosa, así que encontró la salida con facilidad. Abrió la puerta principal, y salió. Sintió la presencia de la mujer que se acercaba detrás de él. No podía irse así nada más.

-Gracias por haberme cuidado.- dijo sin voltear. -Te lo pagare algún día.- era lo mejor que podía hacer.

Con eso, se alejo de la casa, caminando a paso rápido, sin pensar más en la mujer que acababa de dejar atrás.

-ñ-

Ishida Uryuu se sentó detrás de un gran escritorio, en donde se encontraban esparcidos montones de papeles con teléfonos y direcciones. Se había pasado la mayor parte de los dos días, buscando a su líder. Parecía que era el único que aun se preocupaba por él. Bueno, él y el presidente de la compañía. Al ser el mejor asesino, lo tenía en alta estima.

Al principio se veía optimista. Había buscado a pie por casi tres kilómetros a la redonda de donde se había separado, pero no había rastro de él. Después de cansarse de buscar así, llegó a la compañía, saco todos los archivos de las prisiones (tenían todo lo concerniente a ellas en la compañía) y llamó a cada una de ellas, pero no encontró nada. Se infiltro en sus archivos, encontrando solo lo que habían obtenido de él años atrás, y sus supuestos asesinatos, el hospital mental al que lo habían llevado, pero nada más. Desesperanzado, buscó al final en las morgues, y en los anfiteatros, que, para su alivio, no le proporcionaron mayor resultado que las opciones anteriores.

No sabía que más hacer. Llamó a su casa, y a la de todos sus compañeros, pero no había noticias de él. Nadie sabia nada.

Los noticieros amarillistas solo informaban la muerte de los dos magnates, y la del policía, pero no se decía nada de otro cuerpo. Ni siquiera se tenía la pista del causante de aquel ataque.

Había estado intentando llamarlo por el comunicador, pero parecía que estaba roto.

Ishida suspiró. No podía hacer nada más. Si estaba vivo, regresaría, como siempre. Sino, solo le quedaba reclamar su cuerpo. Después de todo él era el único en quien Ichigo confiaba, no conocía a su familia, y por lo que él siempre decía, no tenía ninguna.

Un botón rojo se encendió en teléfono que tenía a su lado, y una voz ronca muy conocida por él, se escuchó.

-Ishida, necesito que vengas, tu recompensa ya llegó.- así era después de cada misión. Su jefe los llamaba, y les entregaba el dinero prometido en efectivo, para dejarlos ir luego a descansar. Claro que esa vez se había tardado más de lo previsto.

Apesadumbrado porque esa vez iría solo, se levantó y se encamino a la oficina principal. Tocó a la puerta, y la misma voz que lo había llamado hacia algunos momentos, lo invitó a pasar.

Ishida parecía solo un vago en comparación con el hombre que vio sentado detrás del escritorio, con la apariencia de un empresario, el cabello surcado por plateado y la espalda un poco encorvada por el cansancio, lo observaba su jefe, con sus pequeños ojos intimidantes.

-Hiciste muy bien tu trabajo Ishida, como siempre.-

-Muchas gracias señor.- contestó el de gafas, sin mucho entusiasmo.

-Parece que sigues muy preocupado.-

-Estuve buscando todo este tiempo, pero no hay ni rastro de él. Es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.-

-No te preocupes.- la voz del hombre se escuchaba casi paternal. –Kurosaki es el mejor en su trabajo. No se va a dejar vencer tan fácilmente. Sabes muy bien que es un hueso duro de roer.-

-Jamás se había tardado tanto tiempo en regresar.-

El viejo sonrió. -Te preocupas demasiado por él.-

-Soy su único amigo.-

-No hay que confiar en todas las personas que te muestran una sonrisa Ishida. Eso es algo que Ichigo aprendió hace mucho tiempo. Si piensa que eres su único amigo, es porque se lo has sabido demostrar. Eso debe de ser alentador para ti.-

Y si que lo era. Jamás lo habían visto sonreír, y nunca le habían visto unos ojos en donde se mostrara aunque sea un poco de compasión, pero ellos eran los únicos que había podido sacarle más de tres palabras juntas.

-En cuanto a tu paga...-

-Quisiera recibirla hasta que Kurosaki regrese, si no le molesta.-

-Es noble de tu parte (a pesar de ser un asesino) Esta bien, esperaremos hasta que regrese. Mientras tanto, puedes regresar a tu casa, por ahora no hay ninguna otra misión.-

-Gracias señor.-

Ishida desapareció por el umbral de la puerta, dejando a su jefe en la oscuridad. Éste solo miró al suelo, y entrelazo sus dedos, recargando su barbilla en ellos pensativamente. Un presentimiento muy malo comenzaba a crecer en su corazón. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, sintió miedo, por lo que le pudiera ocurrir a Ichigo Kurosaki

Continuara...

Tercer capítulo!

Bueno, gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan leyendo mi adaptación, repito, Rukia no tendrá el carácter tan fuerte como siempre, será un poco mas…..comprensiva? jaja y no andara golpeando a Ichigo a cada rato y asi….

Espero sus reviews! Y si tengo tiempo hoy mismo subo el cuarto

LizZ Elric de Kim


	4. Bajo la Luz

**Capitulo 4**

"**Bajo las sombras"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

El "Asesino Ingles" era el objeto de las investigaciones y la charla de todos los noticieros el lunes por la mañana. La policía había recibido una llamada anónima de un teléfono público de la lejanía, diciendo quién había cometido aquel brutal crimen.

Todos los televidentes observaban asombrados e indignados, las fotografías de los dos magnates que habían sido asesinado aquella noche fatídica, induciéndolos a las platicas y a la curiosidad morbosa. Las personas de ese tranquilo lugar en Japón, no estaban muy habituados a tener a un asesino entre la multitud. Siempre había sido una comunidad aislada del demás mundo, por lo cual muchas personas estaban agradecidas.

Sin embargo, la noticia de algo nuevo, fuera de los leves accidentes automovilísticos, causaba gran revuelo en la población. Al ser un lugar pequeño, los rumores se esparcían con facilidad. Las tabernas y restaurantes estaban abarrotados la mayor parte del tiempo, especulando sobre las posibles razones de lo sucedido.

Muchos hablaban de una posible venganza pasional. Los residentes del lugar estaban acostumbrados a encontrar a algunos extranjeros por el lugar, lo que alborotaba mucho a las mujeres solteronas ó aburridas del matrimonio.

Otros más sensatos, hablaban de problemas de dinero, aunque muchos descartaban esa idea, ya que los emporios Kuchiki eran de los más grandes del país. Otros hablaban de problemas con el narcotráfico...

Kurosaki Ichigo hacía una mueca burlonamente, cada vez que oía los comentarios de las personas que no tenían nada que hacer, mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad sin preocupación alguna. Parecía divertirse ante la idea de ser el centro de atención.

Él mismo había llamado a la jefatura, diciendo quien había cometido el asesinato. Se burló del nuevo policía a cargo del caso, y estuvo pegado al auricular lo más que pudo para que pudieran rastrear la llamada.

Al llegar los policías al lugar, se había marchado. Le encantaba traer detrás de él a la gente tonta, le encantaba sembrar pánico entre los lugareños, habituados a una vida tediosamente rutinaria. Él decía, que solo les llevaba un poco de emoción a sus aburridas vidas.

También a la suya claro. Cuando no tenía trabajos pendientes, se la pasaba todo el día deambulando por la ciudad, a veces acompañado por Ishida, otras solo, tomando en algún bar de mala muerte.

Había demostrado que no le importaba deshacerse de los vagos, aunque eso significara "matar sin pagar". Muchos valientes (por no decir estúpidos) se habían enfrentado a él, pero más valían las técnicas que el ojimiel utilizaba, que la fuerza bruta que el otro presumía de poseer. Por ello, muchos de los hombres que lo conocían, huían de él, sin atreverse a acercársele, dejándolo solo en la barra, donde se le atendía mejor que a los demás.

Sin embargo, le gustaban mucho más los lugares solitarios, y mientras más oscuros mejor. Sentía que esa era su naturaleza, que algo tan malvado como él, no podía provenir de la luz  
Por su parte, Ishida Uryuu se sentía muy aliviado desde que había encontrado de nuevo a su jefe. Había llegado a su casa, sin previo aviso, con una herida en uno de sus hombros, ya casi reestablecida completamente.

Quién lo hubiera curado, era sin duda un experto cirujano. Había sacado la bala, e incluso había reconstruido parte del tejido dañado. Sin embargo, él no se veía nada bien. Estaba más pálido de lo habitual, y mucho más distante que antes.

Ishida supuso, que le habían dañado más el orgullo que el brazo. Jamás se había visto en una situación así desde que lo capturaron por primera vez. Nunca había pedido el auxilio de ninguna persona, y mucho menos a Ishida. Su ego estaba seriamente dañado, y no todo en él se reparaba con una simple cirugía.

Había mencionado algo de una persona. Más concretamente una mujer que lo había recogido. Cuando le había preguntado como era, él solo le había respondido:

"Tenía unos hermosos ojos amatistas"

Jamás lo había oído dirigirse de esa manera a ninguna cosa. Para él todas las cosas carecían de belleza (excepto un crimen bien realizado) pero no le tomo mucha importancia, ya que el pobre había estado moribundo.

Pero había valido la pena. Lo mejor había venido a su regreso: La paga.

En realidad que esta era realmente jugosa. Jamás les habían dado tanto en una sola misión, la persona que quisiera fuera a los Kuchiki, debía de tener una razón sobrehumana para haber dado tanto por solo dos personas. Y aunque tenían mucha curiosidad por saber de quien se trataba, se quedaron callados y sin preguntar, eso decían las reglas.

¿Que importaba cuales fueran los motivos? ¿Que más daba si su victima poseía dinero, propiedades, incluso una familia? Para aquellos asesinos entrenados, el dinero importaba más que cualquier vida humana. Y lo habían demostrado infinidad de veces.

-Te encanta ser el centro de atención.- Ishida Uryuu acababa de apagar el televisor, después de ver en un reportaje en uno de los famosos noticieros vespertinos. A decir verdad, le gustaba ver el como la gente oportunista sacaba falsas historias en la pantalla, buscando la oportunidad de dinero fácil.

Las historias eran en verdad sorprendentes, habían llegado a transmitir incluso, que aquel asesino, era un demonio.

Vaya idea más absurda. ¡Lo peor era que algunas personas lo creían!

-Solo me divierto.-contestó el ojimiel con sorna.

-Seguro fuiste tú él que llamó para decir quién había cometido tal acto.-

-No me gusta que otros se lleven la fama.-

-Creo que te faltó otro año en el hospital mental.

-Talvez.- Ichigo Kurosaki se la había pasado toda la tarde en la mesa del comedor, que era cubierta por todos lados de billetes verdes. Después de asesinar a las personas, el pasatiempo favorito de Ichigo, era contar una y otra vez su dinero.

Y cuanto más mejor.

-No puedo creer que esta sea tu idea de diversión.- dijo Ishida mientras se estiraba y bostezaba perezosamente. -¡Vamos a gastar nuestro dinero!-

-¿Que tienes en mente?-

-¿Porque no vamos a tomar un trago?- exclamó él emocionado, saltando del sillón.

Ichigo suspiró. ¿Porque siempre le daba a escoger? Sabía la respuesta que el pelinegro siempre le daba, mientras sus ojos se iluminaban. Le encantaba tomar en algún lugar, y desvivirse toda la noche bailando con cualquier chica sexy que se encontraba en la pista. Debía de haber aprendido a no preguntar después de tantas veces.

-Hoy no tengo ganas, ve tú.- respondió sin voltear.

-No seas aguafiestas. ¡Tenemos que festejar! ¡Jamás nos habían dado tanto!- en eso tenía razón. Talvez un par de tragos no le harían daño.

-No me quedaré mucho tiempo.-

-Lo sé. Tú eres quien se pierde toda la diversión.-

Al poco rato los dos llegaban a uno de los lugares más costosos de la ciudad. La verdad, a Ishida le encantaba visitar los lugares más exclusivos. Según él, era adonde asistían las mujeres más hermosas, y tenían dinero para gastar.

La música en el interior del lugar era estridente, se respiraba una atmósfera densa y muy cargada por humo de tabaco. Las luces que se producían en las alturas, caían sobre una gran pista en el centro del lugar, donde se revolvían decenas de cuerpos en una danza alucinante.

-Esto es genial.- le grito Ishida a solo unos centímetros del oído, con un gesto de deleite en el rostro.

-Como sea.- esa era la respuesta de siempre que Ichigo utilizaba cuando algo no le interesaba (que era casi todo)

Se separó del chico, y sin ver a los demás en sus idas y venidas, se aproximo a la barra, en donde se acomodo en uno de los rincones solitarios. La mujer detrás de la barra lo atendió rápidamente, mostrando sus voluptuosidades con descaro.

-¿Que te sirvo cariño?- Ichigo la miró con un gesto gélido e inhumano, ella retrocedió asustada.

-Lo más fuerte que tengas.- la mujer se fue, y regresó al poco rato con un vaso, entregándoselo con mano temblorosa.

-¿Algo más?- el joven ya no respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Se levantó, y se ocultó en uno de los rincones más oscuros del lugar, recargado contra la pared.

Así se la pasaba la mayoría de las veces que acompañaba a Ishida. El ojiazul bailando en seguida con alguna mujer, y él, en una esquina observando sin interés a las personas de su alrededor.

Y es que nunca encontraba nada diferente, un montón de gente por aquí ó por allá, bailando, hablando tomando, ó parejas inmiscuidas en sus asuntos, en lugares poco visibles.

Ninguna mujer le había llamado la atención de una manera destacable. Podía tener con solo una mirada intensa, a cualquier mujer que quisiera.

El joven tenía en verdad algo irresistible. Era extremadamente apuesto, y ese toque de misterio, lo hacían susceptible a las miradas femeninas a donde quiera que acudía. Y esa noche, no era la excepción.

Por la mirada que muchas chicas lanzaban hacía su rincón, podía decir que era protagonista de la conversación entre los grupos de féminas.

A veces evitaba sus ojos constantes. En otras ocasiones, le divertía el efecto que podía tener su mirada bajo aquellas circunstancias: risas nerviosas, sonrojos constantes y cuchicheos repentinos.

Pero ninguna se arriesgaba a acercarse a él, lo cual agradecía en sobremanera. Le disgustaba tratar con niñas tontas; lo único que ganarían sería una mirada funesta, y un gruñido de "esfúmate".

Volteó su mirada hacía la pista de baile, y se encontró con Ishida, que bailaba animadamente al lado de una pelinaranja con ojos grises.

Era una chica muy linda. Tenía que admitirlo, su compañero tenía muy buenos gustos. Se le hizo extraño el ver sonreír a su amigo infantilmente, parecía que por primera vez se divertía hablando con una de sus presas.

Recorrió de nuevo la pista distraídamente, después de tomar otro trago, cuando la vio...

Ahí estaba, en medio de toda esa masa de gente. Moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de la sugestiva música, sola, como si nadie se atreviera a tocarla.

Claro que la había visto ya, en algún otro lado. Esa mujer de movimientos cautivantes, era la misma que se le había presentado después de salir de la oscuridad de su inconciencia. La que había observado tan detenidamente por algunos momentos, asombrado por su belleza.

Su estomago se revolvió. ¡Que extraño se sentía!

¿Había tomado demasiado? No, apenas llevaba una copa. ¿Se había mareado con aquel ambiente? Era probable, aunque nunca le había pasado, estaba acostumbrado a esa atmósfera.

¿Que había sido entonces?

Se le quedó mirando por largo rato, embelesado por su baile sensual. Como si solo ella existiera, en aquel mar de luces y cuerpos.

La música se detuvo, y cambió de ritmo. Ella abrió los ojos, reflejando sus luces amatistas. Limpió el sudor de su frente, y miró a su alrededor.

Una extrañeza se dibujó en su rostro cuando lo alcanzó a divisar entre las sombras. Lo miró un rato y... una hermosa sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

Se abrió paso entre las personas que se cerraban delante de ella, y con altivez y paso seguro, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el ojimiel...

**Continuara...**

Muajajaja~ hasta ahí el cuarto capítulo! ¿Qué les pareció? xD Ese ichigo es todo un loquillo jaja pero bueno ya se le nota que la llama la atención Rukia aunque le costara admitirlo :3, ya mas adelante se darán cuenta como esta parejita seguirá teniendo sus encuentros…espero sus reviews! u no sean malas y déjenme uno que son mi alimento de cada dia(?) jaja

Ah, con respecto a la "comprensividad"(?) de Rukia, ¡Lo se! Ella no es de las que no hacen nada si la ignoran o le hacen un desplante pero la historia va asi ;; tratare de adaptarla un poco mas para que Rukia no se vea tan OOC ¿vale?

Ah! Y algo mas, ¿Quién les gustaría que fuera la tercera en discordia entre Ishida y Orihime? xD porque si, esta parejita tampoco se va a escapar de los problemas jojojo(¿?)

Y una cosa mas, ¡Doble capitulo! :D

¿Ya les dije que espero sus reviews? xD

Nos vemos luego!

Lizz Elric de Kim


	5. Encuentros

**Capítulo 5**

"**Encuentros"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo los uso para satisfacer(?) mis deseos carnales lol.

Ishida Uryuu había llegado al bar, con una actitud prepotente y orgullosa. Sabía con mucho orgullo, que poseía mucho más dinero que muchos de los que estaban ahí, lo que lo hacia sentir importante.

Le encantaban aquellos lugares, estar en ellos le resultaba muy divertido. No le gustaba mucho tomar, en comparación con su amigo Kurosaki, sin embargo, le encantaban las mujeres, y en ese lugar concurrido y de buena música, se reunían muchos grupos de chicas de muy buen ver.

Sin embargo, él no se metía con cualquiera, le gustaban las chicas diferentes. Algunas que tuvieran su encanto propio, su toque de inocencia, un encanto que mantuviera por largo rato sus ojos en ella, que no lo aburriera, por lo menos por aquella noche.

Recorrió afanosamente cada uno de los rincones del lugar, encontrándose constantemente con chicas que se interesaban profundamente en su persona, que lo miraban descaradamente, algunas con el deseo dibujado en sus ojos.

Esas eran demasiado fáciles para él. Deseaba un poco más de reto, le encantaba que una mujer se resistiera un rato antes de echarse a sus brazos hambrientamente.

Uryuu se sentó en una de las mesas vacías al final del lugar, en donde la música no se oía tan estridente, y la atmósfera dejaba de estar tan cargada, dejando un poco de aire fresco para el que quisiera disfrutarlo.

Llevaba solo unos momentos ahí, cuando ya había empezado a aburrirse. Ninguna chica le había parecido lo suficientemente atractiva para su gusto. Estaba a punto de levantarse de su asiento para ir en busca de su compañero, cuando alcanzó a distinguir entre uno de los rincones más alejados, a dos lindas jóvenes que charlaban animadamente.

Gozaban las dos sin duda, de una belleza peculiar. Una, bajita pero de muy buena figura con su cabello negro hasta sus hombros y profundos ojos amatistas; la otra era una linda pelinaranja de ojos grisáceos juguetones e inocentes, que se le hizo muy conocida. Las dos tenían su encanto personal. Una era misteriosa, la otra infantil y sonriente.

Las dos jóvenes soltaron una carcajada sin inhibición, dejando que Ishida conociera sus timbres melodiosos y armónicos. Sonrió. Esas mujeres se escapaban de lo cotidiano, y por eso tenían el poder de llamar la atención, no solo de él, sino de otros hombres que solo se dedicaban a mirarlas boquiabiertos.

Las observó por un largo rato, mientras las dos hablaban, sin moverse de su sitio. Vio como una de ellas se levantaba después de ofrecer una disculpa, y se dirigía a la pista de baile, en donde se perdía entre la multitud, mientras la otra, la de ojos grises, se quedaba en su lugar, sorbiendo lentamente la piña colada con la que había estado jugando a lo largo de su conversación.

Ishida sonrió por segunda vez. Había encontrado a una persona después de una larga espera (y muy bien recompensada).

Se peinó el cabello con una mano, acomodo sus lentes y preparó su sonrisa usualmente utilizada para sus conquistas, mientras se echaba a caminar lentamente hacía ella.

Estaba a solo unos pasos de la nombrada, cuando recordó porque se le hacía tan familiar. La había conocido hacía una o dos semanas, mientras, apurado como estaba en esos momentos, se había tropezado con ella por la calle, tirando los víveres que ella cargaba con tanto esfuerzo.

Había visto su rostro solo unos momentos, y se había prometido a sí mismo que jamás lo olvidaría. ¡Que memoria la suya!

Justo antes de llegar a su lado, también recordó la técnica que había intentado utilizar aquella vez. La misma sonrisa, la misma actitud altiva. Esa vez no había funcionado, tendría que utilizar otra técnica.

-¡Hola!- exclamó alegremente, mientras se sentaba a su lado con despreocupación.

-Hola- la chica lo había volteado a ver, con una sonrisa confusa.

-Vi que estabas con una amiga, y que después te dejó sola ¿te molesta si te acompaño un rato?- dijo, con una sonrisa inocente.

-Claro que no.- contestó ella, sonriéndole de igual manera.

-Soy Ishida Uryuu, ¿y tu eres..?-

-Orihime, Inoue Orihime.-

Desde el primer momento, Orihime le había parecido una chica muy linda, no era como las demás, de eso estaba seguro, y eso le atraía mucho. Parecía solo una niña con sus prendedores de flor sobre sus cabellos, y el destello infantil que irradiaban sus ojos, acentuaban aun más esa sensación. Era una persona muy carismática y divertida, de sonrisa dulce e inocente, que contagiaba su alegría tan solo de escuchar su dulce risa, pero también era sumamente sexy con aquel cuerpo despampanante que se cargaba, haciendo un contraste y causando mayor interés al ojiazul.

A Ishida le gustó mucho su compañía, y por un momento olvidó a lo que había llegado a ese lugar al principio: a cortejarla, tratándola como a una persona normal, con la que se pasa un rato agradable.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó el pelinegro de pronto, en uno de esos silencios reconfortantes después de una larga conversación. La chica sonrió, y asintió con la cabeza sutilmente, mientras los dos se levantaban se sus asientos, dirigiéndose a la pista, en donde se la pasarían la mayor parte de la noche.

Rukia se había levantado de su lugar, dejando sola a su amiga Orihime, que había decidido quedarse, a pesar de sus constantes suplicas.

La mujer había ido a ese lugar como un remedio a sus preocupaciones, y estar sentada en aquel lugar apartado y oscuro, no le iba a ayudar toda la noche.

A pesar de su aspecto reservado y tímido, a aquella mujer le encantaban las personas. Le gustaba mucho estar en lugares concurridos, ya que la ayudaban a sentirse cómoda. Y ese lugar era uno de sus favoritos. El tener la música retumbando en sus oídos, y la débil luz fija en su pálida piel, la hacían sentirse viva de nuevo.

Esa noche bailó como nunca antes en su vida, por largo rato se la paso solo dejándose guiar por el sonido de la música, sin dejar que nadie interrumpiera su fantasía. En medio de la multitud, se sentía como una persona normal, sin preocupaciones, sin miedos, sin pensar en un futuro...

Quien sabe cuanto tiempo había permanecido ahí. No le hubiera importado en realidad, a no haber sido por un leve cosquilleo en la nuca, como si alguien la observara.

Estaba muy acostumbrada a que los hombres la vieran fijamente, pero nunca así. Esa mirada era penetrante. Le traspasaba el alma.

Volteó en esa dirección casi por instinto, encontrándose con un rincón sombrío. Un destello provino de la oscuridad, llamando su atención. Fijo los ojos en aquel lugar, cuando se empezaba a disipar la penumbra.

Un joven de cabello naranja, vestido todo de negro, la veía desde su lugar, con sus seductores ojos miel.

Un sentimiento de familiaridad creció en su cabeza, al reconocer en aquel ser frío, a aquel joven indefenso que había recogido alguna vez en la calle, apunto de morir desangrado. Ese que le había pedido que no fuera a llevarlo a un hospital a pesar de la gravedad de su herida, por razones desconocidas para ella. Ése chico...¿Cual era su nombre?...

Ichigo...

¡Claro! No lo había reconocido al principio por su semblante amenazador, cuando ella solo recordaba a aquella persona débil, que murmuraba entre sueños, mientras se recuperaba recostado en una cama.

De esa manera, sano del todo, era extremadamente apuesto. Con su porte altivo, mirada misteriosa, y extraña vestimenta, se veía...irresistible.

Rukia se lamento ante la idea de haberlo tenido en su casa, y no haberse aprovechado de ello.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella se deleito con su mirada, y sonrió un momento, al ver, que en aquellos ojos sin vida, se encendía un pequeño resplandor... La reconocía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, sin saber si quiera lo que hacia exactamente, se acercó a el...

Ichigo dejó su vaso a un lado, en una de las mesas, al ver que la pequeña mujer de ojos amatistas se acercaba a el. Hacía solo unos momentos, cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado, había sentido algo muy extraño dentro de él. Algo que no podía describir...

Ahí estaba ella, justo como la había encontrado la primera vez. Bañada en la luz desde lo alto, rodeada de toda aquella oscuridad, pero reluciendo siempre. La sonrisa en sus labios.

Ese brillo amatista siempre presente...

-Hola...¿Me recuerdas?-

¡Como olvidarla! Ante sus ojos había parecido un ángel aquella vez.

Él solo asintió.

-Eres Ichigo ¿verdad?- el joven repitió el gesto anterior, sin pronunciar sonido alguno.

-Veo que te has recuperado del todo. Eres un chico muy fuerte. Pensé que estarías unas cuantas semanas en cama.-

-No soy una persona débil.-

-Lo se.- ese hombre era una persona difícil, no se le podía sacar conversación tan fácilmente.

-¿Te gusta este lugar?-

-Me da igual-

-Yo creo que es un lugar muy bonito.- Ichigo la volteó a ver un momento con incredulidad, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-Como sea.- exclamó antes de dirigir su vista hacia otro lado.

-Dime Ichigo ¿Cuantos años tienes?.-

-Eso no te importa- en lugar de que la chica se hiciera para atrás como todas las otras, para luego salir huyendo del lugar, se rió.

-No puedes ser así de frío ¿o si Ichigo?- preguntó entre pequeñas risas. -Aún el hielo más frío puede derretirse ante el calor del sol.- el ojimiel la miró de nuevo con extrañeza. ¿Que sabía esa mujer de él?

Los dos guardaron silencio un momento, sus miradas recorrieron la pista de baile, topándose con los cuerpos de sus dos compañeros. Los dos estaban juntos, bailando al ritmo de la música, mientras se reían de sus acciones.

-No es bueno odiar todo lo que te rodea.- dijo la mujer casi en un susurro, algo que alcanzó a percibir Ichigo gracias a todos sus años de entrenamiento. Esta vez, su comentario le inspiro curiosidad

-¿Que te hace decir eso?- preguntó, tratando de sonar desinteresado, tomando su bebida de la mesa, y dándole otro trago.

-Solo cuando uno se siente odiado, es cuando cierra su corazón a los demás construyendo esas paredes de hielo que impiden el paso a quien quiera atravesarlas...-

Silencio.

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?- el chico no respondió. Nunca le habían importado las opiniones de los demás, sin embargo, lo que decía aquella chica, talvez tuviera algo de cierto.

-Hasta las personas más frías pueden sonreír alguna vez.- Rukia lo miró esperando una respuesta, él solo dirigió su mirada al piso, tratando de evitar los ojos amatistas, que lo miraban con curiosidad.

Él no podía sonreír. Al menos no de felicidad. Todo lo que conocía en su vida era el dolor y la venganza. Sonreía en los momentos en que observaba bajos sus pies, un trabajo bien hecho, dinero sobre la mesa, incluso al ver la cara de incredulidad de cualquier policía al no captarle la huella. Sin embargo, nunca sonreía por que algo lo hiciera sentir feliz. No había nada en su vida que le causara aquel gozo. Nada que le produciera ese deseo de sentir sus labios curveándose una sola vez...nada...

Y no creía que ese sentimiento fuera a cambiar alguna vez.

En ese momento, volteó a ver a su lado, y Rukia le sonrió.

Continuara...

Bien, hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, espero reviews y bueno….Rukia seguirá con esa actitud jaja, sorry n.n' pero espero que eso no obligue a dejarles el fic porque en serio, mas adelante se pondrá mas interesante. ¡Lo prometo! xD

Si puedo mas adelante sacaré su lado agresivo que tanto amamos pero mientras seguirá asi pues intenta acercarse a la fresita ….¿uds comprenden, no? –se echa porras asi misma-(¿?) lol.

Bueno ya, trataré de subir mas pronto el sig capitulo.

Bye~

LizZ Elric de Kim


	6. The heart in the Iron Mask

**Capitulo 6**

**The heart in the Iron Mask**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

Ishida Uryuu se sentó pesadamente en uno de los sillones de la estancia, cansado de estar en actividad toda la noche, en uno de esos clubes nocturnos. Sin embargo, sus párpados se rehusaban a darse por vencidos a esa hora. Estaba acostumbrado a dormirse casi al alba, gracias a su inusual 'trabajo'.

En lugar de sumirse en su mundo de ilusiones, se dedicó por largo rato a observar el gran ventanal que se elevaba frente a él, con una maravillosa escena de una ciudad oscura, con pequeños destellos dorados y plateados emergentes de la penumbra. Recordó los sucesos que había experimentado hacia solo unas cuantas horas, mientras una sonrisa involuntaria se dibujaba en sus labios. La memoria de la chica pelinaranja, le traía un sentimiento de extraña calidez. Se sorprendía de que no estuviera en esos momentos con ella en la cama. Por primera vez, no había tenido deseos de eso.

Su mirada capto por uno de sus bordes, a la sombra que se movía sin hacer ningún sonido, a través del departamento. El ojimiel que ahí vivía, se quitaba la gabardina de sus hombros, y la colocaba con cuidado en un perchero cerca de la puerta. Ishida sonrió.

-¿Te divertiste Kurosaki?- el de lentes extendió su sonrisa, hasta convertirse en una visiblemente maliciosa, mientras observaba al otro joven, que se volvía a sentar en la mesa frente a su dinero.

-Cuando voltee a verte, no podía creerlo ¡El frío Ichigo Kurosaki con una chica!-

Como respuesta recibió la cosa más cercana a la mano de Ichigo, un grueso libro en medio de la cara.

-Cierra la boca.- exclamó molesto con el pelinegro, pero no pudo evitar un brinco extraño en su corazón. _Demonios._

El ojiazul se sobó la nariz checando si sus lentes no se habían quebrado por el impacto . Ya se había acostumbrado al temperamento agresivo del pelinaranja cuando algo no le parecía. Era sorprendente que su rostro no tuviera ninguna cicatriz permanente. Había recibido muchas veces ese mismo libro, tomándolo desprevenido, sin embargo parecía que no aprendía la lección.

-¿Cual era su nombre?- preguntó de nuevo, escondiéndose detrás del libro recién adquirido, esperando protegerse del próximo golpe.

Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez nada llegó. Alzo sus ojos azules cautelosamente, encontrándose con la siempre amenazante mirada ojimiel de su compañero.

-Eso no te importa.-

La habitación quedó en silencio de nuevo. Solo se escuchaba el débil susurro del pasar de los billetes, por los dedos del ingles.

-Por cierto ¿Que paso con tu 'presa' de esta noche?- exclamó Ichigo en su siempre sarcástico temperamento. En verdad que a Ichigo no le gustaba mucho hablar, pero cuando se trataba de molestar al pelinegro, no perdía el tiempo.

-¿Quien, Inoue?- dijo el chico con algo de entusiasmo, recobrando el interés en la figura iluminada por la luz.

Silencio.

-Quien sea. Me sorprende que estés aquí.-

Uryuu se sonrojó. -Es que hoy no tenía ganas de nada, eso es todo.-

-Como sea.-

Silencio.

-Bueno, talvez la chica me cayo bien. No era como cualquiera.- terminó ishida después de un suspiro.

Ichigo al fin levantó la mirada hacía el joven, observándolo suspicazmente. De todo el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo, jamás había dado una excusa tan tonta, nunca se había ido de un lugar sin haberse acostado con una mujer.

Ishida sintió sobre él la mirada inquisitiva del otro joven, alzó los ojos.

-¿Que?-

La mirada de Ichigo se suavizó un poco. Talvez para ese asesino, aun quedaba la esperanza de tener un alma humana.

-Nada.- Pero para él ya no.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó, y el de lentes corrió a contestar al ver el poco interés de su compañero que solo enfocaba su mirada en sus ágiles dedos.

Las cuatro de la mañana...Sólo una persona podía ser aquella que llamaba a las horas más inesperadas de la noche: Su jefe.

El pelinegro levantó el auricular con una cara de interrogación. Su jefe solo hablaba para encomendarles una misión. Pero acababan de regresar de una ¿Tendrían otra así de pronto?

El joven escuchó atentamente todo lo que le decían desde el otro lado, sin hacer ningún sonido, solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Entendido- dijo antes de colgar. Se quedó parado un tiempo sin decir nada.

-¿Y?- preguntó Ichigo, que de repente se había quedado esperando alguna reacción del pelinegro, ahora si muy interesado en la breve conversación

-Tenemos otro trabajo.-

Inoue Orihime había llegado a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo. Traía su vestido favorito manchado con pintura amarilla, un pequeño accidente mientras enseñaba a los pequeños a su cargo a dibujar.

Sin embargo, ni una sola mueca de disgusto se había dibujado en su lindo rostro, tranquilizando al pequeño que estaba apunto de soltar un llanto histérico. Estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas. Había arruinado muchos vestidos de esa manera, y ya se había hecho a la idea de que no sería el último.

Estaba a punto de preparar la cena para su hermano, cuando escuchó el timbre de la puerta principal.

Sabía quien era, después de todo, se reunían todas las tardes. Abrió con su usual sonrisa de bienvenida, y se encontró con su mejor amiga Kuchiki Rukia.

-¡Hola Rukia-chan! ¡Que bueno que llegas! Estaba a punto de preparar la cena.-

Las dos jóvenes se habían conocido había mucho tiempo, en la secundaria de Karakura, y desde ese momento, habían sido las mejores amigas. Eran muy diferentes entre si, pero eso no les había impedido llevarse bien, por casi más de diez años.

Inoue se acercó a la cocina, y se puso su delantal, dispuesta a cocinar. Rukia se sentó mientras en el desayunador, sirviéndose un vaso de agua. Una cosa amarilla llamó su atención. Cuando enfocó su vista, descubrió que provenía del vestido de su amiga. Suspiró.

-¿De nuevo un accidente con los niños?-

Orihime puso su sonrisa infantil, sonrojándose levemente. -Eso suele pasar a veces.-

-¿No crees que ya son demasiadas veces?-

-No importa. ¡Me encantan los niños!-

-Lo se.- Rukia sonrió, siempre que le hacía esa pregunta, recibía la misma vieja respuesta. -No entiendo como es que no tienes tus propios hijos.- manifestó la amatista sorbiendo un poco de agua.

-Tu sabes que me gustaría mucho. Pero no puedo hacerlos yo sola.-

-Ese es el problema. ¿Cuando fue la última vez que saliste con alguien?.-

Orihime lo medito un poco, y contó con sus dedos. -Hace como seis años. Con Ulquiorra Shiffer ¿recuerdas?-

-Si, el chico alto de piel pálida y ojos verdes.-

-Era un tonto. Seré muy despistada, pero no soy tonta.-

-Si tienes razón...pero desde entonces no has tenido ninguna relación con nadie.-

-Tu sabes que mi hermano espanta a todos mis pretendientes.- suspiró Orihime.

-Pero tú nunca tratas de impedirlo.-

En eso tenía mucha razón. La última vez, había salido muy lastimada de la relación. Había querido en serio a Ulquiorra, pero él solo la buscaba por interés, además de una tonta apuesta en la universidad. ¡Que bueno que las demás habían sido más perceptivas! Podía estar orgullosa de tener amigas como ellas.

-Por cierto, ahora que lo recuerdo.- preguntó Rukia con una sonrisa pícara. -¿Como se llamaba ese lindo chico pelinegro de la otra noche?-

Orihime se sonrojó. Comenzó a jugar con su delantal nerviosamente.

-Ishida Uryuu.- contestó la pelinaranja sin titubear, pero muy despacio.

-Estuviste con él toda la noche ¿no?- comentó Rukia, alcanzando unas uvas.

-Si.-

-¿Y que tal? ¿Como es él?.-

-Pues...-titubeó un momento, sabía como le encantaba a su amiga el estarla molestando en ese sentido, después de esa vez, no dejaría de hablar del 'lindo ojiazul'. -Es un chico muy educado y divertido.-

-¡Orihime!-

-¿Que?-

-¡Te estás sonrojando!.- Rukia lanzó una carcajada al aire, mientras Orihime sonreía apenada. -Lo volverás a ver ¿verdad?-

-No lo se. Me pidió mi teléfono, dijo que me llamaría.-

-Esta bien.- la chica amatista sonrió tristemente. Ella también había conocido a un chico aquella noche en el bar. No, más bien lo había vuelto a ver.

Sin embargo, no se había mostrado interesado en ella.

En ese momento el teléfono sonó, y Orihime corrió a contestar. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Deberías de ponerle más interés al trabajo de esta noche.- sentenció Ichigo parado en la entrada del baño, mientras observaba como Ishida se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo.

-Na, me preocuparé cuando esté ahí.-

-Como quieras.-

El inglés salió del lugar, tomó un libro y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la ventana, para ver mejor a la luz del sol. Acomodó un cojín tras su espalda, y abrió el grueso ejemplar en una de las páginas centrales. Le gustaba mucho leer. Era una de sus pasiones más notables. Cualquier tipo de lectura le deleitaba.

Había revisado ya muchos libros, desde cuentos de hadas, hasta grandes novelas históricas. Todo el tiempo libre que tenía lo empleaba en esa tarea (menos las tardes de las largas caminatas por la ciudad) dejando al mundo real, al aire fresco, a los amaneceres descritos en sus libros, sólo a su imaginación.

Ishida se quejaba mucho de sus hábitos, no le gustaba ver a su único amigo sentado todo el día, en medio de su pequeña habitación. Pero casi nunca había podido sacar al ojimiel de su ensimismamiento, para que se divirtiera un poco como él solía hacerlo.

-¿Que lees ahora?- preguntó Ishida, más por habito que por interés.

Ichigo levantó el libro, y unas letras doradas resplandecieron en la portada

_'The Heart in the Iron Mask'._

-¿Otro cuento de hadas?-

El pelinaranja asintió, sin apartar su vista de la historia.

-¿Porque no dejas eso un rato?-

-No molestes.- respondió Ichigo fríamente.

-Estoy apunto de salir a divertirme, y no quiero ver como mi mejor amigo se queda aquí en su letargo.- Ishida arrebató el libro de sus manos, y echó a correr a una de las esquinas. Sostuvo frente a sus ojos el grueso volumen y se aclaró la garganta.

_'Su corazón ansiaba por una salvación al sufrimiento,_

_y su rostro forjaba una mascara interminable de acero._

_En medio de la oscuridad y la soledad,_

_con todos los sueños e ilusiones destrozados,_

_aguardaba a su ángel de luz.'_

-Oye Ichigo, este texto te describe a la perfección.- bromeó el de lentes, aunque en el fondo sabía que esas palabras decían muchas verdades. El otro joven giró los ojos, y lanzó un gruñido como respuesta.

-Cierra la boca.-

-Oye ¿Quién es tu 'ángel de luz'?- exclamó de nuevo Uryuu, entre una risita.

-Yo no creo en esas estupideces.- dijo Ichigo enfurruñado, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Sino creyeras en esas cosas, no estarías leyendo esto.- lanzó el libro cerrado a la mesa más cercana, provocando un repentino 'plack' en toda la habitación. El ojimiel se volteó dándole la espalda, observando la ciudad a lo lejos.

-Vamos, así podré presentarte a Inoue.- ofreció el chico de lentes, con una sonrisa en el rostro. -Después de eso podrás regresar si así lo deseas.-

Ichigo volteó a verlo incrédulo. ¿Dejarlo regresar? Nunca le había ofrecido eso, siempre tenía que esperar hasta que el otro joven se dignaba a despegarse de las chicas.

Después de todo no se escuchaba tan mal. Daría un pequeño paseo por la ciudad, compraría algunas cosas 'especiales', y regresaría a casa para prepararse en su próxima misión.

-Esta bien.- dijo levantándose de su asiento, y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta, después de tomar su gabardina negra del perchero. Siendo seguido por Ishida a poca distancia.

-Gracias por acompañarme Rukia-chan, estaba muy nerviosa.- dijo Inoue, caminando por las calles de una concurrida ciudad en su pleno apogeo de sábado.

-No te preocupes. Pero recuerda, tendrás que entrar tu sola a encontrarte con él, no quiero hacer mal tercio.-

La pelinaranja se sonrojó. No estaba muy acostumbrada a salir con chicos, y menos en esos últimos seis años. Se sentía tan nerviosa como la primera vez.

-No te pongas tan nerviosa Orihime.- dijo Rukia en su tranquila voz intentando calmarla. -Por lo que me dices, se nota que Ishida es un chico muy atento, sólo sé tu misma.-

Las dos amigas por fin llegaron al lugar acordado. Un bonito restaurante al lado de una bahía. Inoue miró su vestido una última vez, y Rukia revisó su maquillaje.

-No tienes porque presionarte. No te sientas obligada a nada ¿ok? Toma las cosas con calma y disfruta la tarde.- a veces esa mujer se escuchaba como una madre dándole consejos a su hija.

-Esta bien Rukia, ¡deséame suerte!- la chica agitó la mano frente a su cara, y después de un suspiro, entró al restaurante.

La amatista sonrió. ¡Que bien se sentía ver a Orihime tan feliz! Ojala y ella pudiera tener ese mismo tipo de felicidad...

La joven fijó sus ojos entristecidos en el suelo, y se hecho a caminar en la otra dirección a la que habían llegado, cuando...

¡Pack! chocó contra algo, cayendo de espaldas al suelo, con los ojos cerrados.

-L-Lo siento yo...- dijo la chica sobandose la muñeca. -No me fije y..- sus ojos miraron hacia el extraño, y se abrieron en sorpresa al descubrir de quien se trataba aquel cuerpo.

-¿Ichigo?- al parecer, algo los unía...

Continuara...

CHAAAAAAAAAAAAANN! SE ENCONTRÓ AL NARANJITO *O* EL DESTINO LOS UNE~ JAJAJA

BUENOOO EL SEXTO CAPITULO YA ESTA HECHO Y ESPERO LES GUSTE :3

CON RESPECTO A LA PERSONALIDAD DE ICHIGO, SI….DA MIEDO PERO ¿NO CREEN QUE RESULTA DEMASIADO SEXY ASI DE MALOTE? ¨*U* ASDKFHASKDJFA BUENOOO ES QUE A MI ME ENCANTAN ESE TIPO DE PERSONAJES OSCUROS JEJEJE DEJENMEEE! XD PERO VERAN QUE EN EL DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA SE SUAVIZARA UN POCO, EL AMOR TODO LO PUEDE~ JAJAJA

AHMMMM LES VUELVO A PREGUNTAR YA QUE NADIE ME CONTESTO A MI PREGUNTA T.T ¿Quién LES GUSTARIA PARA SER LA TERCERA EN DISCORDIA DEL ISHIDAXORIHIME? SI NO ME DICEN INVENTARÉ UN NOMBRE JAJAJA XDDD

Y POR SUPUESTO SIGAN DEJANDO REVIEWS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR SUBIENDO LOS CAPIS :D

SALUDOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN EL SIG CAP!

BYE-NARA~

LIZZ ELRIC DE KIM


	7. Devolviendo Favores

**Capitulo 7**

"**Devolviendo el favor"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

-¡¿Como puedes estar tan tranquilo después de este caso?!- exclamó un joven de alrededor de treinta años, exasperado, con la corbata desarreglada, y el cabello castaño revuelto, en una pequeña oficina de la jefatura de policía, azotando los papales doblados de los bordes por la constancia en sus revisiones en el escritorio de su jefe, mientras veía detenidamente el respaldo de un sillón.

-Sora, estás tomando esto muy en serio, ya te dije que lo tengo todo bajo control.- la voz de la persona detrás del sillón, se oía serena e inexpresiva, mientras sus dedos sostenían con elegancia un cigarro de alta calidad.

-Ni siquiera tienes una pista de como encontrarlo, y el jefe ya está pidiendo un informe completo, y una averiguación rápida.-

-No te desesperes. Cuando menos te lo esperes, yo ya lo tendré en la cárcel.- El joven dueño de la voz, se levantó, y se acercó a la ventana, separando las persianas con sus finos dedos, observando la ciudad agitada bajo sus pies, haciendo que sus ojos esmeraldas se entornaran.

Shiba Kaien era el coordinador de la operación para capturar al 'Asesino Ingles'. Con apenas treinta años, ya se había ganado el puesto de comandante de la región, gracias a sus meritos, y gran energía, además del más alto índice de captura de criminales peligrosos.

Se le había asignado esa misión hacía pocos días, desde que Kudo, el antiguo encargado del caso, había sido degollado en plena acción.

-¿Ya sabes de quien se trata?- pregunto Sora, su compañero, atónito. Sabía de la gran astucia y poder de deducción por la que aquel joven se había hecho famoso entre ellos, pero no podía creer que ya supiera quien era el asesino, ya que él jamás había dejado ver su cara. (Y los que la habían visto habían muerto por su osadía).

El chico pelinegro apretó ligeramente sus labios mientras negaba con la cabeza sin inmutarse. No sabía a ciencia cierta quien era, sin embargo, tenía una leve sospecha por cierto sujeto que había conocido hacia varios años.

En el hospital mental...Un chico de cabello naranjas y ojos miel, de mirada fría y sonrisa cínica...¿Cual era su nombre?...

No lo recordaba. Recordaba muy bien su aspecto, y algunas de las largas conversaciones que habían llegado a entablar (era una persona extremadamente inteligente). Incluso recordaba ese acento inglés característico en su voz siseante... recordaba como lo había engañado, y él había caído en su trampa limpiamente, para arruinar su vida después.

No volvería a suceder. No se dejaría engañar de nuevo. Si lo llegaba a atrapar esa vez, se iba a asegurar que le impusieran la pena máxima por todos sus crímenes (que habían sido muchos y de los más nombrados en todo el país).

Había buscado muchas veces sus archivos en las computadoras, ó en los papeles del sótano del edificio, en la policía, en los laboratorios...no existía ningún registro, ni un papel, ni una fecha, ni una sola fotografía...nada. Todo había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana, como si alguien lo hubiera borrado de la faz de la tierra.

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que era él. Y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo para capturarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

Ichigo miró a través de los cristales a su amigo Ishida Uryuu, en una de las mesas lejanas a su posición, recibiendo a una joven pelinaranja de mirada y sonrisa inocente. Por primera vez, observó como el rostro de su amigo se iluminaba con una mirada de felicidad. No de lujuria ó astucia a la que estaba acostumbrado a verle...

_Estúpido Ishida, ya está condenado..._

Mientras miraba con atención, sintió dentro de su pecho, ese raro brinco en el corazón. ¿Estaría enfermándose de algo? Ese extraño sentimiento dentro de él, era una cosa nueva que nunca había sentido. Como una repentina sacudida en sus adentros. ¿Que sería?

Se dio rápidamente la media vuelta para marcharse, cuando repentinamente... ¡Plack! choco con algo.

Miró hacía el suelo, y noto la frágil figura de una mujer, que sujetaba su muñeca con fuerza.

La reconoció en seguida. _Rukia..._

-L-Lo siento yo...no me fije y...-

Rukia se levantó rápidamente, sin esperar ninguna ayuda, después de haber caído al suelo a causa de otra persona con la que había chocado.

De nuevo él. El joven que había estado inconsciente en su casa por una grave herida, el que se había encontrado en un club hacía pocas noches...¿Que fuerza era la que la llevaba hasta él?

-¿Ichigo?-

El joven no respondió. La expresión en su rostro permaneció inmune.

-¿Como estas?- preguntó la amatista, tratando de romper el incomodo silencio entre los dos. -¿Estas muy ocupado Ichigo?- no recibió respuesta. -¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?- la mujer se le quedo viendo con temor, no esperaba que él aceptara, de hecho esperaba un 'esfúmate' de un momento a otro.

-Como sea.- respondió el joven, para después echarse a andar por la calle, dándole la espalda.

Rukia no supo como interpretar aquella respuesta. 'Como sea' ¿Era un si ó un no? ¡Que complicada era la personalidad de aquel joven!

-¿Te vas a quedar ahí?- escuchó. Ichigo había detenido su andar, volteando a verla.

Ella sonrió. Acomodó sus cabellos con un suave movimiento, y se acercó corriendo al chico, para caminar a su lado.

_Si Ishida me viera se burlaría de mi a más no poder..._

Y tenía mucha razón. No todos los días veías a Ichigo Kurosaki caminando por la calle al lado de una chica. Bueno, que no lo fuera siguiendo ella, ó que no fuera una de esas agentes secretas que el jefe acostumbraba a mandar.

Esa vez era diferente. No sabía porque había aceptado aquel capricho de esa niña, podría haberle dado la espalda como tantas veces lo había hecho con otras, dejándolas atrás sin posible consuelo.

Y si embargo ahí estaba. Caminando a su lado. Sin hablar, sin pronunciar ningún sonido, sin siquiera mirarse, pero con ella.

Algunas personas dirían que estar con otro ser humano talvez llegaría a resultar reconfortante, el solo saber que tienes a alguien a tu lado.

Pero para él, la compañía jamás había sido necesaria. De hecho no deseaba tenerla. ¿Quién decía que la persona que está a tu lado no está ahí para lastimarte?

Volteó a su lado, y se encontró con la mirada sonriente de su compañera.

-¿Que?- preguntó desconcertado.

-Nada.- respondió la chica, volviendo la vista al camino.

_Que extraña es..._

-Ichigo ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Que te parece si comemos algo?-

-Me da igual.-

-¿Te gusta la comida italiana Ichigo?- el chico se encogió de hombros. No hubiera querido admitirlo, pero la comida italiana era de sus favoritas.

-Conozco un lugar muy bonito en donde sirven unos platillos deliciosos.- sin esperar un 'como sea' de respuesta, la chica lo jaló del brazo para guiarlo.

Sintió algo en su pecho de nuevo. _Maldición..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Los ojos de Ishida Uryuu se suavizaron por centésima vez esa misma tarde, al observar a la joven que tenía frente a él, mientras reía. Se había pasado toda su cita diciendo bromas, contando anécdotas, solo para hacerla reír. Tenía una risa hermosa y contagiosa, se oía tan alegre y dulce, un verdadero deleite para sus oídos.

-Vaya Uryuu-kun, entonces tienes una vida muy interesante.- exclamó Inoue Orihime, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de uva.

-Podría decirse. Me gusta la vida llena de misterios.-

-Pero ¿No es algo peligroso?-

-Claro. ¡Pero me encanta mi trabajo!-

Otra joven que había caído. ¡Cuantas veces había engañado a las mujeres con respecto a su trabajo! Había sido abogado, doctor, chef, historiador, empresario...y por supuesto su favorito, el que utilizaba con las chicas a las que quería impresionar: detective.

Le encantaba ver las caras de asombro que siempre se ponían frente a él cuando lo mencionaba, las preguntas que le hacían, lo preocupadas que se ponían a mitad de la noche...Se imaginaba las caras que pondrían, si les dijera que era realmente.

'Soy asesino linda' que gracioso se escuchaba. Ni una chica hubiera permanecido con él de solo mencionar esa palabra. Por algún motivo le tenían miedo a la muerte. Idea más absurda, sino conocías lo que había después de ella. A él no le importaba morir. Al recibir su entrenamiento algunos años antes, aprendió a no temerle a la muerte, a recibirla como el precio de un trabajo mal hecho.

-Uryuu-kun- dijo Inoue suavemente, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. -Gracias por todo, me divertí mucho a tu lado.-

-Yo también Orihime-san. ¿Porque no vamos a otro lado mañana?-

La pelinaranja solo sonrió.

_La única cosa que puede distraer a un asesino de su tarea, es una cara bonita..._

¿En que libro había leído eso? _La seducción del asesino..._no. _Hannibal_...tampoco, pero le daba cierta idea..._The Heart in the Iron Mask..._si, ese había sido. Y ese pasaje tenía mucha razón.

A unas pocas horas de su nueva misión, Ichigo Kurosaki se encontraba dando un paseo por las calles de la ciudad, con una chica a su lado. Habían ido a comer algunos platillos italianos a un lugar muy lindo en el centro de la ciudad. Ahí, se había enterado de muchas cosas acerca de su misteriosa acompañante, ya que como el no abría la boca, ella buscaba la manera de no dejar de hablar. Y no era una plática aburrida, era muy interesante conocer los puntos de vista de otra lectora asidua, era una chica muy culta, por sus expresiones se notaba que había leído muchas cosas en su vida, y que no pensaba dejar de hacerlo.

Tenía su edad (aunque él nunca mencionó la suya) y muchos de los pasatiempos que el acostumbraba a realizar. Le encantaba pasear por las calles de la ciudad, descubriendo nuevas rutas, observando rostros nuevos, percibiendo nuevas esencias, conociendo nuevas cosas... le disgustaban mucho los noticieros amarillistas, y no soportaba que las personas se metieran en sus asuntos.

Parecía una mujer independiente, ya que decía que vivía sola, pero también parecía dueña de una considerable fortuna, ya que trabajaba simplemente por diversión, como ella decía.

No preguntó cual era su trabajo, más por orgullo al no quererse ver interesado, pero las ganas no le habían faltado. Aunque si sabía que era algo con horario irregular. Podían llamarla en cualquier momento para atender sus asuntos, así que eso le dejaba el camino abierto para una infinidad de profesiones.

Ella parecía una mujer muy sencilla, de modales muy elegantes y carisma único, además de un _manicure_ francés muy costoso. Si él hubiera sido Ishida, en esos momentos la estaría seduciendo para llevársela a la cama. De hecho no le sorprendería que ya estuviera en una con la chica de grandes atributos.

El sol comenzó a ocultarse lentamente por el horizonte. Dibujando sutilmente en el cielo, franjas violetas y rosadas.

-Gracias por haberme acompañado Ichigo.- dijo la pequeña amatista de repente, mientras los dos caminaban por alguna calle desierta, sin un rumbo fijo.

-Mmhh..-contestó el pelinaranja, más interesado en los hermosos colores del atardecer que en su plática.

-No deseo entretenerte más. Puedo llegar a mi casa yo sola desde aquí.-

El joven la vio, y después lanzó una rápida mirada a todo su alrededor con ojo evaluador. Era en verdad un rumbo muy solitario, y no muy iluminado. Oscuridad frente a él en pleno día, ya se imaginaba como se pondría en la noche, con todas las sombras desconocidas levantándose en cada callejón. A él no le importaba mucho pasearse por esa clase de callejuelas, pero no sabía si era muy seguro para una mujer. Y más para una como aquella.

La miró de nuevo, y su corazón se contrajo involuntariamente. Temor dibujado en su blanco rostro. No sabía a ciencia cierta si a la oscuridad ó a lo que podía provenir de ella. Al sentir su mirada en su persona, su gesto cambió súbitamente por una sonrisa. Seguramente no quería que él se sintiera obligado a nada, aparentando una fortaleza inexistente.

-Te acompaño.- pronunció sin pensar, tratando de que su voz no se oyera tan consternada.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Puedo cuidarme yo sola.- contestó rápidamente, adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Lo se.- gruño el joven, para luego adentrarse en la creciente oscuridad.

Rukia lo miró, proporcionándole una amplia sonrisa. Talvez ese joven no fuera tan frío después de todo...

El tramo hacía su casa se hizo más corto de lo habitual, contando con compañía. Solo pensar en las calles vacías que tenía que recorrer cada noche para llegar a su hogar, le causaba un escalofrío en el cuerpo. Ya había pasado muchas veces por ese lugar, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, como en aquella ocasión, de lo lúgubre que todo resultaba cuando el sol ya no la acompañaba.

De repente creía escuchar ruidos provenientes de todas las ventanas, chirridos de las puertas, y leves susurros de todos los callejones. ¿Como podía haber soportado tantas cosas en ocasiones anteriores? Sin Ichigo a su lado, estaba segura que la hubiera invadido un ataque de pánico. Pero con él ahí, con su mirada tan segura, y su andar despreocupado, todo parecía mantenerse arraigado en los rincones, como si le temieran a aquel hombre con su andar imponente.

Se aferró a su brazo inconscientemente, mientras caminaba con cierta precaución por el callejón. Ichigo sintió un vuelco en el pecho cuando unas delgadas manos se aferraron a su brazo. Por fin comprendía que era lo que le causaba aquella repentina sensación. Le pasaba siempre que estaba con ella. Sin siquiera saber que se encontraba ahí. Era como su un pequeño radar como los que utilizaba en sus misiones, se hubiera incrustado en su pecho...no era algo desagradable, era algo...raro.

La calle de repente se vio iluminada por la luz, a unos cuantos pasos frente a ellos. Los callejones se acabaron, y la oscuridad dejó de serlo, cuando los faroles los iluminaron desde las alturas. Ese lugar ya no parecía tan espeluznante. Como si al salir de ese callejón, las cosas se hubieran visto desde un punto completamente diferente.

Y las cosas mejoraban conforme avanzaban. No solo ya no se encontraban en un lugar oscuro y sin posibilidad de belleza, sino todo lo contrario. Unas cuantas cuadras, y las cosas empezaban a cambiar. Las casas ya no eran tenebrosas, sino majestuosas e imponentes. Las calles dejaban de ser solitarias, y comenzaban a verse transitadas por ancianos amables y parejas sonrientes, con niños regordetes entre sus brazos. Ya no había necesidad de aferrarse a un soporte humano, ó a cerrar los ojos a la realidad, la vista era deleitada por todas las cosas a su alrededor.

Aminoraron su paso conforme se acercaban a una modesta casita en medio de todo aquel tumulto de lujos. Con cierto toque elegante y femenino, Ichigo se dio cuenta de quien era su propietaria.

El ojimiel observó la decoración exterior (comprendida por la más amplia variedad de flores) mientras la otra chica revolvía en su bolso por las llaves.

La cerradura cedió después de introducir la llave. Ichigo se dio media vuelta, para emprender su camino de nuevo, no esperaba ningún agradecimiento.

Sin embargo se detuvo, escuchó detrás de él una expresión de asombro por parte de la chica. Volteó rápidamente, con una mano en su cintura.

-¿Que pa...?- su frase se corto al comprobar con sus propios ojos lo que había impresionado a la mujer.

El interior de su casa estaba completamente destruida. Producto sin duda de un maleante barato.

Un desorden en toda la casa era evidente. Ninguna cosa parecía en su lugar. Los sillones volteados, los libreros saqueados, los libros esparcidos por todos lados, con las hojas fuera de su lugar, ó las pastas arrancadas de su sitio original.

Rukia se había quedado en su lugar, sin gesto alguno. Por su mirada perdida en cada una de sus cosas, Ichigo dedujo que talvez, aquello ya se lo esperaba. Entró cuidadosamente, sin tocar nada, y examino rápidamente todos los rincones.

-¿Que falta?- le preguntó a la pelinegra sin mirarla.

-Parece que nada.- respondió ella calmadamente, después de dar una pequeña inspección a todas sus cosas de valor.

Entonces no era uno de esos crímenes vulgares como él había pensado. Ningún ladrón común que entra a una casa solitaria, se va con las manos vacías, a menos que su propósito no allá sido el de robar.

-¿Tienes enemigos?-

-No directamente.- respondió ella algo retraída.

Él la miro amenazadoramente.

-Mi padre tiene un negocio, siempre a tenido mucha competencia.-

Ichigo siguió recorriendo todas las habitaciones. Revisó cada uno de los rincones que estaban a la vista, pero no encontró más que las cosas comunes en la casa de una chica.

Quien hubiera hecho aquello no tenía como fin cualquier robo, pero de todos modos, no dejaba de ser un criminal vulgar. Lo sabía porque lo que él ya lo había perfeccionado.

-No puedes quedarte aquí.- dijo Ichigo cuando hubo regresado a donde estaba Rukia. -No se llevaron nada, así que no creo que vinieran a robarte. Es peligroso estar en este lugar sabiendo que pueden regresar.- le hecho una mirada amenazadora a las ventanas abiertas, como esperando a que alguien saltara de su escondite para atacarlo (lo cual hubiera sido muy estúpido).

-¿No tienes a algún familiar aquí cerca?.- ella negó con la cabeza. -¿Amigos confiables?-

-Viven casi al otro lado de la ciudad.-

Ichigo se quedó pensativo unos minutos. No podía dejarla sola en un hotel, no había nadie conocido a quien recurrir, y pasar la noche en una jefatura de policía no era una idea agradable (lo decía por experiencia), y la sola idea de dejarla ahí mismo, le resultaba absurda...

La miró de nuevo, encontrándose con sus ojos suplicantes, cristalinos. Si algo odiaba de una mujer, era verla llorar. Sintió una punzada en su pecho, y una inexplicable simpatía por aquella mujer lo invadió.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa.- dijo casi en un susurro, con una voz suave y desconocida en él.

Ella lo vio sorprendida, y su mirada se suavizo. -Gracias IChigo.-

En su pecho esa misma sensación.

_Maldición..._

Continuara...

Taraaaaan~ Aqui el septimo capítulo, lo se, lo se no me regañen! Se que Rukia jamas se sentiria asustada por ir por un callejon pero a ver diganme ¿acaso no se harían las asustadas para que ese sensualoso de Kurosaki las acompañara? jajaja okno, bueno si pero no(?) asjdfasd -se ofusco- lol

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! ;; en serio que me animan con esas pequeñas cosas(?) ajaja xD y si todas estan de acuerdo conmigo que Ichigo de malote es bien asñdfhasdf *OOO* cofcofcof...digo, se ve muy bien y muchas gracias a las que me dieron una opcion a lo que preguntaba! Ya me dieron una idea bwahahaha xD

Dejen su review y las querre mas que ayer :B ¿siiiiiiiiii?

Por cierto, DOBLE CAPITULO BWAHAHAHA


	8. Segunda Mision

**Capitulo 8**

**"Segunda Misión"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: ** Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen al troll Tite Kubo que me esta desesperando porque quiero ver mas accion en el manga y por supuesto IchiRuki(?)

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx_

_¿En que demonios estaba pensando?_

Ichigo Kurosaki...conocido como el 'Asesino Ingles', era sin duda uno de los criminales más famosos de la ciudad, perfilándose en la lista de los más buscados para estar en el primer lugar. Asesino en serie, que nunca dejaba ver su rostro en sus crímenes, que denunciaba su propio trabajo por diversión, y que se entrevistaba con el jefe de la policía para retarlo a que lo atrapara cada vez que alguien nuevo obtenía el puesto...frío, despiadado, sádico, vengativo y cruel. Una descripción muy acertada para calificar su perfil...

Pero, en esos momentos, parecía que la biografía asignada perspicazmente por la policía, no cuadraba con el joven que actualmente respondía a aquel nombre.

Por vigésima vez en casi dos horas, los ojos miel del joven homicida, habían distraído su atención del libro que sostenía en sus manos, para dirigirlos a cierto rostro dormido en un sillón a unos cuentos pies de su asiento. (con esa extraña sensación en el pecho siempre que lo hacia).

¿Quién diría que una mujer podía reclamar su vista tan continuamente?

Rukia...la mujer de menuda figura, con su rostro sereno, sus brazos pálidos bajo su cuello y su cabello azabache acariciando su rostro, parecía una criatura sacada de algún cuento. Una ninfa, un hada, un ángel...tantas cosas que podrían describirla, y que a la vez le quedaban tan cortas...

_¿Que demonios estoy diciendo?_

Una persona a la que apenas conocía, y que sin embargo, se encontraba dormida dentro de su casa en su sillón favorito.

¿Que le había hecho llevarla hasta allá? Podía haberla dejado sola en cualquier hotel, podría haber dejado que se la llevara la policía, que se sometiera a un extenso interrogatorio, y que después fuera mandada con sus padres, a algún lugar lejos de su casa.

Pero no...en lugar de eso, estaba ahí. Con él. En un lugar tan privado, que solo una persona había pisado (Ishida), y que ahora ella estaba invadiendo con su presencia desconocida.

Su culpa y conciencia (y pensaba que ya no tenía una desde hacía mucho tiempo) lo habían hecho pronunciar esas palabras fatales.

_Puedes quedarte en mi casa..._

Gran estrategia, era la primera vez que decía algo sin pensar, y se arrepentía. No porque su presencia resultara desagradable, le parecía indiferente, sino porque en una hora más o menos, llegaría a ese mismo lugar, cierto chico pelinegro con gafas.

¿Porque le incomodaba tanto esa idea? ¿Que no había compartido su casa con él tantas veces? ¿Porque era diferente en aquella ocasión?

Pues muy simple. Detestaba la idea de darle a Ishida un motivo para hacerle burla. Aborrecía el hecho de oír su risa y sus comentarios mordaces...¡Cuantas veces lo había fastidiado ya con esas observaciones! (ciertas pero molestas de todos modos)

_'¡El frío Ichigo Kurosaki con una chica!'_

_'Oye ¿Quien es tu ángel de luz?'_

_..._

_Estúpido Ishida, se las pagaría algún día..._

Ishida había pasado como pocas veces, una tarde fantástica. Una hermosa chica pelinaranja de ojos grises, había logrado hacer su día diferente, sin siquiera proponérselo.

Hacía unas horas la había dejado justo en la puerta de su casa, despidiéndose de ella cortésmente. Cosa muy rara en él. Le sorprendía mucho que no estuviera en su casa, con ella entre sus brazos enrollados en las sabanas vírgenes de su cama. Por primera vez, se había despedido solo con una sonrisa al atardecer, y no con un gesto despectivo al despuntar el alba.

Su inocencia era algo que él tenía miedo de robar, lo había hecho muchas veces, pero con ella era distinto. ¿Porque? Porque esa niña no era como las demás.

¡Quien sabe que cosa le había dado para que no parara de pensar en ella! Una sola tarde a su lado, y no podía sacar su sonrisa de sus pensamientos...

¿Porque se sentía de repente tan confundido? ¿No se había prometido a si mismo el no dejarse atrapar jamás? ¿Como era posible, que él, Ishida Uryuu, perteneciera solamente a una persona?

No se podía imaginar enamorado (ó mas bien no quería) con todas esas cursilerías que las personas con ese problema hacían, cartas, poemas, chocolates, matrimonio...¿Matrimonio? Ja, de solo pensarlo, le daba risa. ¡Pobres hombres que ligaban su vida con una sola persona para siempre! En cambio él podía disfrutar del cambio, de las libertades, de todos los placeres que le ofrecía la vida del eterno célibe. ¿Que más podía pedir después de un trago, una mujer y una despedida sin lagrimas (de su parte)?

...

...

Talvez un poco de amor...

...

Pero no ese amor carnal por el que él se desvivía. No ese en donde solo son caricias, palabras y besos fugaces. En donde ninguna promesa se cumple, en donde la eternidad solo dura una noche, en donde las palabras se esconden al amanecer... no ese con una mujer que apenas conoces, ó ese que solo es inspirado por un instinto salvaje.

Quería algo más profundo. Algo con lo que pudiera despertar al otro día, y toda su vida se alegrara con solo ver a esa persona a su lado, algo que lo hiciera comprender el silencio como cualquier otra conversación, que le brindara el valor para decir un 'acepto' al momento de estar junto a alguien frente a un altar, con la esperanza vívida en su corazón, de pasar una eternidad a su lado...

_De nuevo te estás poniendo sentimental Ishida...deja de soñar..._

_..._

Ya no debía perder sus pensamientos de esa manera, si les daba rienda suelta, algún día llegaría a creer en ellos, y ese, sin duda era su peor temor.

Inculcarse una falsa esperanza de una vida diferente, con una mujer a su lado, con una familia... prefería no sumirse mucho en sus divagaciones para poder salir de nuevo a la realidad, sin tener que acobardarse ante el mismo despertar. Le temía a su propia mente, al impacto que pudiera causar al dejar al descubierto sus deseos, al tratar de ser feliz...y no poder conseguirlo.

_Ya cállate Ishida, estás apunto de realizar una misión, no es tiempo de hablar de temores..._

Por fin vio frente a si, ese edificio tan familiar. ¡Había estado ahí tantas veces! Casi podía llegar al departamento de su amigo y entrar sin tocar, vaciar el refrigerador, y luego sentarse a ver la televisión con un buen coñac en la mano... por eso le encantaba ir a ese lugar, y parecía que a Ichigo no le importaba, claro, con tanto dinero por su trabajo, y además su vasta fortuna, ¿Quién se quejaría por cosas tan insignificantes como una botella?

Además conocía a casi todas las personas que vivían en los pisos de arriba y de abajo, siempre encontraba a alguien, y lo saludaba con cortesía.

Por ejemplo, la mujer que vivía en la parte baja Yoruichi Shihoin. Una persona extravagante en verdad. Tenía atuendos muy raros, y su forma de ser la diferenciaba de todas las personas que él había conocido. Tenía un carácter alegre y despreocupado para sus treinta años de edad, y una sonrisa gatuna tan jovial que apenas aparentaba ser una jovencita. Le encantaba cocinar, y más de una vez había llegado a tocar a la puerta con uno de esos platillos extraños que tanto le fascinaban, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo frente a ella, que quedaban deliciosos.

Además, y talvez lo que más la destacaba de las otras personas, es que era la única persona (además de Ishida) que podía hablar con Ichigo sin preocupación. No exactamente hablaban, sino que ella podía sacar el más raro tema de conversación y hacer que un Ichigo gruñón respondiera. Pasaba varias veces por su casa, y cada vez que lo hacía, llevaba a una visita diferente. Todas ellas chicas lindas y carismáticas, según ella con la esperanza de encontrarle a Ichigo, una persona con la cual pudiera enamorarse.

Él nunca había hablado con ninguna de ellas. Abría la puerta, y tan pronto examinaba a su nueva pretendiente, sin ser de su agrado, azotaba la portezuela sin ninguna delicadeza. Yoruichi no lo tomaba como una grosería, sino como una forma amable (entonces no quería conocer el lado descortés de Ichigo) de decir 'No me agrada tu elección'.

La chica del piso de arriba, en cambio, era una completa pesadilla. Era admiradora indiscutible de Ichigo, y trataba de entablar conversación con él siempre que lo veía. Senna. Una pelinegra de ojos ambarinos unos cuantos años mayor a ellos, pero sin duda con una belleza incuestionable. Con su dulce voz y maneras femeninas, había tratado por muchos medios el seducir al joven ojimiel, pero en todas esas ocasiones, había fallado deplorablemente. Y aun con todas las negativas rotundas del chico, y una que otra despedida descortés, ella no se había rendido, tratando aún de conquistar su amor.

¿Quién más?... unos ancianos muy amables del quinto piso, una solterona amargada con obsesión de las plantas en el sexto, un chico universitario muy asediado en el séptimo y...una casa vacía en el primer piso.

Al subir al elevador se encontró con la cincuentona, que le lanzó un gruñido como respuesta a su saludo. Ya estaba acostumbrado.

Al llegar al tercero, se encontró con la insistente Senna de regreso hacía su casa, con una cara de decepción.

-¿Que pasó Senna? ¿De nuevo te cerró la puerta en la cara?- preguntó burlonamente. Esa mujer no le caía nada bien, y él a ella tampoco.

-Pues no se a que vas. No está en su casa.-

-Mejor di que no te quiso abrir.- respondió antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara, alcanzando a observar una seña no muy propia de una dama.

Abrió la puerta con su siempre útil llave, y entró a la casa sin hacer sonido alguno.

Estaba apunto de gritar el nombre de su compañero, cuando entró a la sala... quedó boquiabierto.

Se acercó para ver si su vista no fallaba, y observó con detenimiento. Ichigo en un sillón, dormido con uno de sus libros sobre el pecho, y en el otro, una mujer.

Se arrodilló a su lado, y quedó encantado con la vista. Una mujer de belleza sin igual permanecía dormida mientras era bañada por la luz de la luna, aumentando la palidez en su piel. Sus mejillas sonrosadas, y su cabello negro que cubría un poco su cara, mientras una sonrisa juguetona permanecía en sus labios inexplicablemente.

Rozó con sus dedos el rostro dormido, embelesado por su perfección, recordando por un momento a la chica pelinaranja...

-¿Que haces?- inquirió una voz a su lado, con un tono duro.

Ishida salió de su ensimismamiento, retiró la mano de la chica y se levantó rápidamente, mientras encaraba al pelinaranja, que lo miraba extrañamente. No respondió.

-¿No te bastó con tu presa de hoy?- preguntó él chico de una forma ruda, levantándose de su asiento para dirigirse al lado de su compañero, anteponiéndose sin querer de forma protectiva entre él y Rukia...

Sus ojos miel se ensartaron directamente en los azules, de una forma desafiadora. Nunca había mirado de esa manera a su compañero en todos los años que llevaban de conocerse.

-Lo siento Ichigo yo no sabía...que, bueno ella...- contestó Ishida tartamudeando, encontrándole un interés especial al suelo.

-Cállate- rezongó Ichigo cortándole la frase. -Es hora de irnos.- sin más, le dio la espalda al pelinegro, dirigiéndose a su habitación, para recoger sus cosas.

Sentía una punzada en la cien, mientras recogía sus cosas. La imagen de Ishida tocando a Rukia, le venía una y otra vez a la mente, haciendo que esa molestia permaneciera perturbándolo. Hacía mucho que no tenía esa sensación...

¿Eran...celos?

Ishida vio como se retiraba Ichigo a su habitación, con un paso firme y una mirada amenazadora, tumbando a su paso una pequeña mesa sin que se diera cuenta.

¿Que había sido eso? Nunca había visto clavar en él esa mirada llena de rencor, de amenaza, de...celos.

Pero no podía ser. ¿Ichigo celoso? Sino hubiera estado tan asustado de la mirada asesina que le había mandado, se hubiera echado a reír a carcajadas (claro, no perdería esa oportunidad luego).

El ojimiel salió de su habitación, y tomó su gabardina del perchero, sin dirigirle una sola mirada.

-Vamonos-

Una camioneta blanca llegó diez minutos después de que ellos hubieron bajado, deteniéndose apenas para que los dos subieran.

Cerraron la puerta corrediza tras de sí, y el vehículo arrancó a toda velocidad.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraron dentro a sus compañeros de equipo, que tantas veces los habían acompañado en ese tipo de misiones.

Sentado frente a los monitores y todo el equipo electrónico, se encontraba Hitsugaya Toushiro, un chico peliblanco experto en el mundo de las computadoras, y los sistemas de seguridad. Podía infiltrarse en cualquier red, y conseguir los archivos más secretos de cualquier compañía ó del gobierno. Su especialidad no era la de asesino y solo sabía utilizar la pistola _beretta _para una defensa personal. Estaba casado con una linda mielina embarazada , y por tanto había deseado retirarse por mucho tiempo.

El conductor Urahara Kisuke, era uno de los mejores al volante dentro de la compañía y un as en la mecánica. De extraña personalidad, y con cierta afición a las mujeres, pero sin duda confiable y leal. Apreciaba mucho a Ishida Uryuu, ya que éste lo había salvado de morir en una ocasión distante, y le había quedado eternamente en deuda. En sus ratos libres ó días sin trabajo, se dedicaba a reparar automóviles, en un taller que tenía clandestinamente.

Y por último, y el más joven de todos Yamada Hanataro. Un chiquillo de alrededor de veintidós años, apenas entrado en el negocio. Era el alma del equipo. Con una sonrisa en su rostro infantil, y una mirada curiosa de sus ojos verdes a todo lo que veía, aliviaba siempre la tensión del ambiente antes de una misión. Tenía una flexibilidad increíble, y ayudaba mucho cuando se trataba de infiltrarse a un lugar casi impenetrable, además de que era un espía excelente, al no levantar sospechas. Ichigo cuidaba mucho de él, al sentirse responsable por su seguridad, lo trataba como a un pequeño pupilo, siempre dándole instrucciones acerca del siguiente movimiento, y asegurándole nuevas formas para mejorar su trabajo. Era huérfano de padre, y necesitaba trabajar para pagar las operaciones de su madre. Tenía una linda novia menor a él, que no sabía nada de su profesión nocturna.

Ese era el grupo principal de la compañía (contando a Ichigo e Ishida). Cualquier misión importante, y en donde se jugaban fuertes cantidades de dinero -miles de dólares principalmente- le era asignada a Ichigo y su equipo, que como ya se conocía su fama dentro de la organización, nunca habían fallado una misión.

Ichigo revisó los papeles de las victimas, que incluían detallados expedientes (desde sus nombres hasta su comida favorita, ó su horario fijo) y fotos de cuerpo completo y rostro, cada uno de ellos acomodado en un fólder por separado. Tres victimas esa vez.

Una familia al parecer. Un hombre, una mujer y un niño...odiaba matar niños, pero por ellos se le otorgaba un precio especial.

¿Que familia era? Ah! Una influyente claro, y muy conocida por su renombre en la ciudad, y un antiguo trabajo.

Otros Kuchiki.

Saguro Kuchiki: 56 años. Tesorero de los emporios Kuchiki. Segundo hermano de cuatro. No lleva buenas relaciones con los demás hermanos, al ser de naturaleza avara. A estado acusado en varios casos de lavado de dinero, pero nunca se a podido comprobar nada. Sigue al cargo del dinero de las empresas, al llevar una conspiración secreta con Seguchi Kuchiki (primogénito) huérfano de padre y madre a los 25 años. Esposo y padre.

Marie Kuchiki: 54 años. Ama de casa. Hija única de una familia influyente de los Estados Unidos. Su matrimonio fue más un arreglo de dinero, y su relación con su esposo es mera imagen. No sabe nada de los negocios de su esposo, y no le importan mucho, se a visto engañada muchas veces, pero ella paga de igual manera. Esposa y madre.

Ashton Kuchiki: 16 años. Primogénito de la familia. No puede hablar de nacimiento. Tuvo un accidente a los 11 años que lo dejo paralítico y ciego, es la adoración de su padre, y su madre no se hace cargo de él. No podrá manejar las empresas de los Kuchiki, como se tenía pensado desde su nacimiento, dejando el puesto al siguiente primogénito de la familia.

Quien quisiera acabar con ellos, tenía un interés muy especial en sus empresas, ya que era lo único por lo que se pagaba así, para después conseguir más. No le cupo duda después de ese caso, que tendría que acabar con todos los Kuchiki, y que la paga por esas misiones, sería jugosa. ¿Cuantas familias eran? Le parecía que cuatro. Cuatro trabajos bien pagados...y dos ya casi cobrados.

La camioneta se detuvo a unas cuantas calles de la gran mansión. Y el equipo de Ichigo se preparo para las instrucciones acostumbradas de su líder.

-Toushiro, esta casa tiene unas dimensiones enormes -empezó, mientras todos lo escuchaban atentamente.- así que no creo que nuestro acostumbrado equipo funcione para dejarla sin energía, si nada funciona, y el tiempo de acaba, utiliza el pinch.- el peliblanco asintió.

-Urahara, necesito la camioneta frente a la barda trasera, en el cuadrante 6,7- señalo con su dedo a la computadora.- exactamente a la 1:30 sin retrasos, no antes, podría resultar sospechoso, te largas a la 1:35 sin esperar a nadie, y esta vez sigues las reglas.- dijo amenazadoramente, recordando la última vez que lo habían esperado más de lo normal.

-Hanataro- se detuvo para mirarlo.-No quiero actos heroicos está vez ¿entendido? Limítate a tu trabajo. La mujer debe de estar ahora descansando en la tercera ventana de la derecha, no fuerces la cerradura ni rompas la ventana, para eso tienes el equipo, no será difícil acabarla sino te ve antes, hazlo sigilosamente por favor.-

-Ahora Ishida, tu y yo vamos al estudio, él debe estar ahí, y no esta dormido. Ya sabes que pueden ponerse un poco difíciles antes de terminar, así que tenemos que hacerlo rápido. Ya sabes como funciona esto, sin gritos y sin explicaciones si es posible, no queremos levantar a toda la servidumbre. Después yo me encargo del niño.- Ishida respiró aliviado. No le gustaba matar a personas así, y aunque la victima ya no era un niño (tenía alrededor de 16 años) el lo seguía viendo como tal.

-Muy bien, tienen experiencia en lo que hacen. Ustedes dos -se dirigió a Hitsugaya y a Urahara.-Ya lo saben, si escuchan a la policía, se largan. Nosotros nos las arreglaremos para escapar. Y ustedes -continuo diciéndoles a Ishida y Hanataro.-Su rostro no puede ser visto, ó esa persona queda aniquilada. Tenemos diez minutos antes de que la luz regrese, y cinco para salir de la mansión, sino llegan se quedan. ¿Entendido todos?.-

Los cuatro acompañantes asintieron decididos, admiraban la capacidad de su líder, y lo preciso que podía ser en todo cuanto decía, además de cierta frialdad en sus expresiones al mencionar los asesinatos.

-1:15, cinco minutos para llegar, luego se corta la luz. ¿Listos? ¡Vamos!-

Tres sombras salieron apresuradamente de la camioneta, sin mirar atrás, y se distribuyeron entre diferentes calles, corriendo para alcanzar su destino.

Desde diferentes ángulos observaron la mansión, silenciosa y enorme, con la vista fijaron sus objetivos. La luz se apagó de repente, y ellos saltaron la barda sin dificultad. Uno subió al segundo piso gracias a su agilidad, y anduvo sobre el tejado, hasta una de las ventanas oscuras. Los otros dos anduvieron por el césped, buscando la entrada a la casa, y el otro al estudio.

Hanataro cortó el vidrio silenciosamente, y abrió la ventana por dentro. Se introdujo en la habitación, mientras la alfombra amortiguaba el ruido de sus botas. Miró a la cama, y ahí estaba su víctima. Sumida en el sueño más profundo con uno de esos antifaces sobre los ojos. El joven se rió discretamente al escuchar un ronquido, pero después, su expresión se tornó seria de nuevo, recordando el objetivo de su 'visita'...

Ishida se situó frente a la ventana del estudio, enfocando su mirada en la oscuridad. Esperaba que Ichigo llegara por el otro lado, para entrar él.

Ichigo mientras tanto, recorría los pasillos y volteaba en las esquinas con su excelente visión nocturna, recordando el mapa de la casa que había visto en la computadora nítidamente. Dos, tres puertas, y ahí estaba. Sacó su arma y la tensó entre sus manos, toco un botón en uno de los aparatos en su cinturón, y este se encendió, dándole a Ishida (al ver la luz roja en su aparato también) la señal para entrar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y la ventana se rompió. Pero ninguna alarma sonó, y el sonido fue opacado por el silencio. Los dos hombres entraron a la habitación, rodeando desde las únicas salidas, a un sorprendido hombre regordete de pelo entrecano, sentado en su silla frente al escritorio.

-Buenas Noches Sr. Kuchiki.- dijo Eriol siseando, con su siempre elegante acento inglés y modales impecables. -Supongo que tuvo usted un día muy largo ¿No es hora de que descanse?- el hombre estaba a punto de pararse, pero fue sorprendido por la asombrosa rapidez de sus dos captores.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo el hombre en un susurro al sentir la opresión que Ishida ejercía en su nuca, mientras sujetaba sus brazos por detrás.

-Nada que usted nos pueda dar Sr. Kuchiki.-contestó Ichigo mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a los dos. -De hecho le estaremos haciendo un favor.-

Antes de que pudiera saberlo, el gran empresario, estaba siendo asfixiado con un delgado hilo que se había enredado a su cuello con destreza. Frente a él, la sonrisa y los ojos miel de un hombre, mirándolo con sadismo. La última visión, y el último quejido.

Ichigo no se movió de su lugar, después de sentir como el hombre se había desvanecido y dejaba de forcejear. En lugar de eso, permaneció ahí, con los brazos rígidos.

Ishida, en cambio, se había quedado petrificado. Sus brazos aun sostenían al hombre que caía por su propio peso, pero su mirada estaba fija en un lugar en uno de los rincones de la habitación. Ichigo lo miró, y descubrió un gesto de sorpresa y angustia.

Volteó su mirada sin aflojar su arma, y también quedó sorprendido.

Ahí, en medio de la oscuridad, una figura se trataba de esconder entre las sombras, no un niño, pero tampoco un hombre. Los miraba a los dos con ojos desorbitados, testigo sin duda del crimen que acababan de cometer.

Ichigo soltó al empresario, y este cayó pesadamente al suelo, sin Ishida sosteniéndole. Miró al joven, y empezó a acercarse a él, con el arma preparada.

-Espera.- oyó que le decían desde atrás. -No es necesario que lo matemos.- dijo Ishida angustiado.

Tenía razón. El joven, por lo que había leído, había sufrido un accidente hacía pocos años que había afectado su columna. El chico estaba paralítico, y no podía ver ni hablar.

-¿Que sugieres que hagamos entonces?- respondió el pelinaranja perdiendo la paciencia.

-Déjalo.- contestó Ishida decidido. -No puede hacer nada.-

-Nos pagaron para que lo matáramos. ¿Sabes lo que hará el jefe cuando se entere?-

-No tiene porque enterarse.-

-¿Como sugieres que se lo ocultemos?-

-Conozco a alguien que puede sacarlo del país esta misma noche, lo llevara lejos, y nunca se sabrá su identidad.-

El Inglés miró al de lentes con ira, y después observó al joven. Sintió compasión por él. Su mirada asustada, aunque no podía ver, y su boca contorsionada en un grito mudo.

-Sino quieres que lo mate llévatelo tú.- Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, y salió por la puerta, sin darle otra mirada al muchacho. Ishida sonrió, y cargó al niño entre sus brazos, sin recibir ninguna protesta.

Corrieron hacía la puerta, se habían llevado más de lo que esperaban en esa pequeña discusión. Dos minutos y la luz volvía, electrizando lo alto de las bardas de nuevo.

Se encontraron en su huida con Hanataro, que regresaba a la camioneta airoso de su misión, pero después de haber tenido algunos problemas al tratar de salir. Traía una mano sangrando.

-¿Todavía no aprendes a utilizar tu equipo?- le dijo Ichigo mientras corría. Suponiendo el mal uso del aparato al cortar el cristal.

-¿Donde quieres que practique? Mi abuela me mataría si lo utilizo en sus ventanas.- miro a su alrededor, y distinguió también la sombra de Ishida...cargando a alguien más, pero no preguntó.

Los tres saltaron la barda sin dificultades, y se precipitaron a la camioneta. Les quedaron unos minutos. La misión estaba completa.

Continuara...

Kyaaaaaaaaaa~ este es uno de mis caps favoritos primero porque ICHIGO SE PUSO CELOSOOOOOOO! *^* jajajaja aiishh es que me emociona ver al naranjita asii asdhfasdf y bueno aqui la misión, obvio invente a los integrantes de la familia Kuchiki xD porque en el manga no aparecen muchos que digamos y en la historia si deben de aparecer...jaja bueno, le meti mas hermanos a byakuya lol.

En fin espero les haya gustado y repito DEJEN REVIEWS! se los agradeceria asi de muchote xD Ah! espero les haya gustado el relato de la mision xD no se, a mi me gustan esas partes donde describen su trabajo, ademas un equipo como ellos, ¿raro verdad? xD pero a fuerzas quería meter a mi Shiro chan en la historia y bueno, ahi esta jajaja

Nos leemos pronto!

Lizz Elric de Kim


	9. Aun con un alma

**Capitulo 9**

"**Aun con un alma"**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Bleach del gran Tite Kubo-sama, la historia pertenece a Tiff Dincht.

-¡¿Que demonios paso ahí?!- la voz del jefe de la compañía retumbó en todas las paredes de su gran oficina, mientras azotaba las palmas de las manos en el fino escritorio de sauce, y miraba con gesto furioso a los dos jóvenes parados frente a él.

-El niño no estaba ahí- contestó la fría voz de Ichigo Kurosaki sin inmutarse, lanzándole una rápida mirada asesina a Ishida Uryuu, que estaba parado a su lado, revolviendo sus bolsillos nerviosamente.

-Tuve a un equipo investigando casi un mes, y estamos seguros que sus hábitos no cambiaron de un momento a otro. Sin viajes, sin salidas, forzosamente en casa ¡El niño debía estar ahí!- grito de nuevo. Todos los miembros del equipo (excepto Ichigo) se estremecieron. Nunca habían visto a su jefe tan enojado.

Yamamoto Genryusai era el jefe mayor y fundador de la compañía. Había empezado a los 30 años, y a sus 60 ya tenía todo un sistema nacional. Todo había empezado con un pequeño grupo de 10 asesinos con pequeños trabajos vulgares, para después de 30 años convertirse en una organización de cientos, con los trabajos más nombrados. Había estado sometido a interrogatorio tres veces por parte de la policía, pero gracias a su considerable fortuna, siempre había salido de la jefatura sin ningún cargo. Su pequeña fortuna se había convertido ahora en una empresa millonaria, respaldando sus millones con un falso nombre para una gran cadena de supermercados en el país. No estaba casado, ni se le conocía públicamente futuro heredero.

-Deben de haberlo sacado antes.- contestó Ichigo mirándolo desafiadoramente, era el único que se atrevía.

-No nos pagarán lo mismo por este desacierto.- dijo Yamamoto sentándose de nuevo en su silla, tratando de mantener la calma.

-No creo que el niño regrese de todos modos.- dijo Ishida rápidamente, ante las miradas fugaces de sus compañeros a su persona.

-¿Porque Ishida?- preguntó su jefe extrañamente interesado en él repentinamente.

-Ya no tiene familia, y de todos modos no podría encargarse de la compañía en su estado.-

-Talvez tengas razón. Hablaré con nuestro cliente, haber a que arreglo llegamos. No esperen una paga como la anterior ¿entendido? porque no la tendrán. Pueden retirarse.- la silla se volteó, y los jóvenes no tuvieron que hacer más que retirarse.

-Perdón chicos.- dijo el ojiazul a nadie en especial, sin voltear a verlos, cuando estuvieron fuera de los oídos de su jefe. -No pensé que nos fuera a acarrear tantos problemas, ó que nuestra paga disminuiría. Los compensaré con mi parte.-

-Yo no la quiero.- dijo Ichigo en su tono habitual, para después darse la vuelta y desaparecer por una de las puertas. Ishida sonrió. Lo conocía demasiado bien, y esa era la única forma que conocía de demostrar su amistad.

-Bah, no te preocupes Ishida- exclamó Urahara dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda. -Sabemos que tuviste buenas intenciones. Además no creo que estando en otro equipo nos pagarían de esta manera. Todo lo que tenemos te lo debemos a ti y a Ichigo.-

Los otros dos jóvenes asintieron, sonriéndole abiertamente.

-Gracias amigos.-

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo pasó los dedos sobre su cabello con un gesto de cansancio, mientras esperaba, con un vaso en mano, a que la cafetera de una de las pequeñas salas de la compañía, terminara con su _expresso. _

Miró al lado de la máquina, para descubrir que ya no habían pastelillos de fresa. _Odio ser el último en este lugar... _

La puerta se abrió a su lado de repente, revelando a un Uryuu con una expresión amigable.

-Toma.- dijo mientras le ofrecía al pelinaranja una caja con sus pastelillos favoritos. -Tómalo en compensación por el dinero.-

El semblante del ojimiel se suavizo. -Creo que eso salda tu deuda.-

Los dos se sentaron en la estancia a tomar café, compartiendo la caja de pastelillos que el castaño había llevado.

-¿En donde está el chico?- preguntó Ichigo, sin mostrar mucha importancia al hecho.

-Se lo llevaron, lo sacaron esta misma noche del país. No lo volveremos a ver, y no te preocupes, no sabrán quién es a donde lo llevaron.-

-Será un caso muy nombrado en los noticieros mundiales, ¿Como estás tan seguro?-

-Adonde lo llevaron casi no hay medios de comunicación.- dijo Ishida un poco melancólico. -Es un lugar muy remoto.-

...

-Me sorprendí mucho cuando lo salvaste...No sabía que aun tenías un alma humana.-

Ishida escuchó estas palabras como una sentencia en su persona. ¿Cuando había perdido su alma? ¿En que momento había vendido lo único que le pertenecía?

-Tu también la tienes.- contestó el de lentes, tratando de defenderse.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Ichigo, pero no aquella sádica, no esa respaldada solo por la emoción de un asesinato. Era una sonrisa triste, llena de desolación.

-Yo la perdí hace mucho tiempo.- el joven se levantó de su asiento, dejando el café y los pastelillos casi intactos en la mesa, para salir de la habitación después, sin voltear atrás de nuevo.

-Yo se que aún la tienes.- pronunció Ishida en voz alta, sin apartar la vista de la puerta.

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo condujo a casa en su _Jaguar _negro, que usualmente dejaba en la compañía. Le gustaba andar a pie de todos modos, sin el molesto ruido de los autos pasando a tu lado, ó las luces altas de algunos idiotas en el rostro.

Sin embargo, esa noche era una excepción. Conducir lo ayudaba a pensar. Lo más rápido lo más profundo.

Un alma...que concepto más absurdo. Todas las personas se desvivían por poseerla, sin darse cuenta en que momento la habían perdido. O en que momento la habían ganado.

¿Simplemente se nacía con ella, o se iba conquistando con el tiempo? ¿Cuándo se era merecedor de una o cuando se le condenaba a quedar sin su halo?

Bueno, de lo que estaba seguro, era que él, por lo menos, ya no tenía derecho a una.

El sol ya se había levantado en el cielo majestuosamente, cuando llegó a su casa. El sueño por fin lo estaba venciendo, generalmente esa era su hora para recostarse. Bostezó, justo cuando el ascensor se abría para dejarlo pasar.

_Hay no...¿Porque a mi? _

Delante de él, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se encontraba esa chica que tanto le odiaba encontrar. Senna... con su usual sonrisa seductora, le hizo el gesto por segunda vez, tratando de quitar la frialdad en su rostro.

-Ichigo, te vez muy cansado ¿Donde estuviste?- preguntó ella dulcemente, sin salir del ascensor como era su propósito.

-No te importa.- contestó él, con aun más frialdad en su rostro, mientras entraba y se posaba a su lado. Hubiera tomado las escaleras, pero estaba muy cansado.

La chica presionó el botón, y las puertas se cerraron.

-¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa? Podría prepararte algo de desayunar, y luego podrías acostarte un rato...- dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No necesito de tu ayuda.- la puerta se abrió frente a él, y salió rápidamente, dirigiéndose a su casa. Un suspiro de exasperación alcanzó su pecho, cuando oyó unos pasos acercándose detrás de él.

-Podría hacerte un poco de compañía.-

-¡¿Porque no te largas?!- contestó Ichigo bruscamente, dándose la vuelta y enfrentándola con una de esas famosas miradas amenazadoras. La chica retrocedió con el miedo evidente en sus ojos. Pocas veces IChigo le contestaba de esa manera, y cuando lo hacía, era mejor salir huyendo del lugar, si en verdad apreciaba su vida. Con la vista en el suelo, y los ánimos aun más abajo, se retiró, lanzándole una última mirada herida al joven.

Pero él no se inmutó. Conocía muy bien los trucos de las mujeres como para dejarse engañar por ellos, después de todo había tenido un gran maestro (Ishida).

Después de ver desaparecer a la chica en el ascensor, abrió la puerta de su casa. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con un rico olor proveniente de la cocina.

Fue entonces cuando recordó que no se encontraba solo.

Dejó como siempre su gabardina en el pechero, y descargo algunas cosas (usuales) en una de las mesas de la estancia. Se tumbó en uno de los sillones, y sobó sus ojos con pereza. Sintió una vez más ese estremecimiento en el corazón. _Ahí viene ella..._

-Buenos días Ichigo.- Rukia había salido de la cocina al escuchar su reciente llegada, recibiéndolo como siempre, con una usual sonrisa dulce. Él hizo un débil gesto con la cabeza. -¿Quieres comer algo?- estuvo tentado por unos momentos a decir que no, pero recordó su breve merienda al lado de Ishida, medio pastelillo y un sorbo de café. Se levantó sin decir nada, y se dirigió a la cocina, siguiendo a la amatista que sostenía una espátula en la mano.

Se sentó en el pequeño desayunador a un lado de la ventana, y esperó, mientras observaba desganadamente como servía en platos anchos el contenido de una sartén. Cerró los ojos. Escuchó el suave tintineo del fuego en la estufa, el chocar de los cubiertos contra los platos, y una suave melodía proveniente de la voz de la chica, que tarareaba instintivamente.

_Que linda voz.. _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, un golpe seco de cristal se escuchó frente a él. Abrió los ojos para comprobar lo que su olfato ya le había dicho. ¡El desayuno servido!

La joven se sentó al otro lado de la mesa, después de ofrecerle unos cubiertos, y se quedó ahí, sin decir nada, observando el azulejo del mueble.

-Gracias por dejar que me quedara contigo Ichigo.- sinceró ella tímidamente, sin voltear a verlo.

-Mmhh.- respondió él, mientras se metía un pedazo de tocino con huevo a la boca.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó ella algo esperanzada, señalando el plato que consumía el joven.

Él se encogió de hombros. -Esta bien.- respondió. De hecho, estaba bueno, hacía mucho que no probaba comida hecha en casa.

-¡Me da mucho gusto oír eso!- exclamó la pelinegra con una amplia sonrisa. -Este tipo de platillos no son mi especialidad. Generalmente me quedan muy salados o demasiado dulces.- agregó la joven con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

Ichigo comió lentamente, disfrutando de cada bocado y de la vista de la ciudad en la mañana. No muy lejos del lugar, con un leve brillo anunciando su presencia, se encontraba el mar. Había escogido vivir en esos apartamentos, y no en una casa lujosa, solo por el placer de verlo todos los días. Una hermosa costa que resplandecía en dorado cuando el sol de la tarde le pegaba en las arenas, con un claro azul reluciendo en el agua, y una suave brisa rozando el rostro con una apacible caricia...no podía existir otra cosa tan perfecta.

-¿Estás muy cansado Ichigo?- preguntó la chica sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-No.- mintió, no podía dejarse ver débil en frente de nadie.

-¿Te gustaría ir a dar un paseo?-

-No.- respondió el chico sin voltear a verla, tomando otro bocado.

Rukia frunció el seño. -¡Oh vamos Ichigo! Es una mañana muy linda.-

-¿Y?-

-¿Y? Bueno, creo que hay que disfrutar los buenos momentos de la vida.- dijo calmadamente, dirigiendo su vista al mar. -No sabes en que momento se puede ir una de las cosas a la que quieres.-

-No creo que el mar cambie de lugar.-replicó él en tono sarcástico.

-No, pero tal vez seas tú el que no esté aquí para verlo más.-

Ichigo se le quedó viendo fijamente, sin esa acostumbrada mirada asesina.

-¿Porque haces eso?- le preguntó.

-¿Hacer que?-

-Tratar de convencerme..-

-Sólo quiero que intentes algo nuevo. No puedes estar todo el tiempo encerrado en tu propio mundo. Necesitas disfrutar de las cosas que hay a tu alrededor.-

Él se quedó callado, tratando de evitar sus ojos suplicantes.

-Solo inténtalo.- Ichigo levantó los ojos rápidamente al sentir como una delgada mano se aferraba a la suya, aun sobre la mesa, dándole un pequeño apretón. Y con ese sentimiento extraño en el pecho, su naturaleza lo traicionó.

-Esta bien.- dijo inexpresivo, retirando su mano del contacto de la chica con inseguridad.

-¡Perfecto, será un día genial!- exclamó con una expresión de niña pequeña consiguiendo un nuevo juguete. Se apartó de su vista, y se dirigió a la puerta.

Suspirando derrotado, Ichigo se levantó, tomó su gabardina, y después de dar una mirada anhelante a su cama, salió de su casa siguiendo sin tanto entusiasmo a la joven amatista.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

_¿Porqué me preocupo tanto? _

A las doce de la tarde, Ishida Uryuu se encontraba en un paseo inacostumbrado por las calles de la ciudad. Él, que nunca salía a ningún lado a esas horas, acostumbrado a dormir hasta tarde, llevaba en sus manos, un papel en el que estaba garabateada rápidamente, una dirección de algún lugar en el centro.

Su propia letra, y no le entendía...

¡Como le servía su memoria para recordar los nombres, los gustos y los horarios de sus víctimas, pero no para perpetuar una simple dirección! ¡Llevarla hasta su casa y ni siquiera recordar la calle o el número!

¡Y como no! ¡Distraído todo el tiempo con su sonrisa y su encanto! ¡Y de regreso con la nítida idea de verse la siguiente tarde! ¡¿Como tener en cuenta cosas tan insignificantes?!

Recordó que la tarde pasada, ella había aceptado su propuesta con solo una sonrisa, pero, que al llegar a su hogar, había respondido de una manera extraña cuando le recordaba su compromiso, como rememorando algo súbitamente.

-_Bueno Uryuu-kun- _dijo tristemente.- _Ahora que lo recuerdo, mi hermano no va a trabajar mañana, y...- _

_-¿Que tiene que ver tu hermano?- _había preguntado él, un poco indignado.

_-Verás, empezará a cuestionarme de muchas cosas sobre ti...- _

_-No tienes que decirle que saldrás conmigo.- _dijo tratando de convencerla, y lanzó una de esas miradas encantadoras. Pero para su sorpresa, no funcionó, en lugar de quedar bajo sus encantos, se había sentido indignada.

_-¿Que estás diciendo Ishida-kun?- _¡Ay, que feo se escuchaba su apellido después de haber oído tantas veces su nombre! -_¡No le puedo mentir a mi hermano!- _

_-Esta bien.- __contestó él, alzando las manos para calmarla.-__Talvez no quiera que salgas conmigo, pero no puede impedir que vaya a visitarte.- _

_-¿En serio?- __su linda cara se había iluminado con la más hermosa de las sonrisas, expresando con solo eso, lo complacida y agradecida que se sentía con él. __-¡Gracias Uryuu-kun!- _

_El joven no se lo hubiera esperado...la chica se arrojó a sus brazos espontáneamente, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Él ni siquiera reaccionó, con la vista enfocada en un lugar diferente, y una extraña sensación que lo inundaba desde el estomago hasta las mejillas, respondió solamente con una sonrisa._

_-¡Orihime! ¡¿Que esperas para entrar?!- __se había escuchado una voz desde adentro de la casa, algo alterada. _

_-Sé que podrás con él.- __dijo la chica al ver la expresión de susto que ponía el pelinegro, para después entrar a su casa sin decir más. _

¿Sé que podrás con él? ¿Pues que clase de bestia era su hermano? Sabía que existían los hermanos celosos, siempre se escuchaba hablar de ellos, pero...

¡Pero bueno! ¡Él era un asesino! Entrenado especialmente en artes marciales, tiro al blanco, natación, gimnasia... ¿Porque le iba a temer a un simple hermano de una chica? A menos que fuera policía o algo así, tendría que preocuparse realmente por él.

El pelinegro observó una vez más a su alrededor, y su cara se iluminó al ver en una de las esquinas, una bonita casita amarilla. Ese pórtico le evocaba muchas imágenes de la tarde pasada, sobre todo de su linda niña de ojos grises...y ese molesto grito al final del día, antes de despedirse.

Antes de acercarse a la casa, miró a su alrededor cautelosamente. Esperaba no tener que encontrarse con la familia de la chica.

_Que se hayan ido de compras...Que se hayan ido de compras... _

Tocó el timbre después de esperar un rato parado en frente de la puerta, y esperó pacientemente, esperando encontrarse con la pelinaranja. La puerta de abrió con un golpe brusco, y la sonrisa del joven desapareció como había llegado.

Un joven de cabello castaño que le sacaba casi dos cabezas, lo examinó detenidamente por unos momentos, sin quitar la expresión ceñuda de su rostro.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- preguntó toscamente, acentuando aun más su gesto de desagrado.

-Ehh..Mi nombre es Ishida Uryuu ¿Esta Orihime en casa?- el de lentes titubeó por un momento, al ver como los ojos brunos del joven se encendían con algo que el llamaría...ira.

¡Que estúpido de su parte el haber llamado a Orihime por su nombre!

-¿Que quieres con ella?- en esos momentos, su semblante podría haber competido sin problemas con el de Ichigo...

-Lo que pasa es que iba a salir con ella hoy y...-

-Ella no puede ir.-

-Lo se, por eso me invitó a su casa.- mintió el ojiazul, él mismo se había ofrecido a ir.

-¡Hermano ¿quien es?!- Ishida se sobresalto un poco al escuchar la voz de Orihime, proveniente del piso superior, para después escuchar sus delicados pasos bajando las escaleras. Cuando lo vio, parado afuera de la casa, su sonrisa se acentuó en su rostro. Pasó a su hermano, empujándolo hacia un lado sin darle mucha importancia, y saludó al invitado cortésmente.

-¡Que bueno que pudiste venir Uryuu-kun!- el pelinegro sintió un molesto cosquilleo en la nuca. Sin poder verlo, supo que el hombre detrás de su hermana, le lanzaba miradas asesinas.

_No pensé que existiera una mirada peor a la de Ichigo..._

-Ven, pasa por favor. Creo que ya conoces a mi hermano, el es Sora.- como no queriendo el castaño estrecho su mano, dándole un apretón más fuerte al de una señal amistosa.

-Estaba a punto de preparar la comida.- la chica iba a marcharse hacia la cocina.

-Ehh..¡yo te ayudo!- exclamó antes de ser dejado a solas con el joven Inoue, aunque no le gustaba en lo más mínimo el arte culinario.

-Gracias Uryuu-kun.-

-¿Quien es Sora?- escuchó el pelinegro antes de salir de la habitación completamente, una voz profunda que le parecía conocida, pero no le puso mucha atención.

-Un nerd molesto que mi hermana trajo a casa.- escuchó responder a Inoue Sora con mucho fastidio, antes de entrar a la cocina donde lo esperaba una Orihime sonriente. Tomó el contendor que ella le ofrecía, y sin decir nada se puso a batir el huevo talvez con demasiada energía.

_Le había dicho...¿Nerd?..._

xxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los hermosos ojos miel y amatistas recorrieron la costa de rincón a rincón, observando la lejanía con recelo, mientras la vista se perdía en el horizonte. Una suave brisa húmeda de primavera les susurraba al oído, y les revolvía el cabello, cosquilleando sus rostros juguetonamente. Sus miradas melancólicas pasaban de un lado a otro, recorriendo las arenas, el cielo, las gaviotas, cada uno de los colores en las diferentes etapas del mar...siempre evitando mirarse entre ellos, ocultando los recuerdos que se dejaban ver desde sus ojos.

-¿Te gusta el mar Ichigo?- la chica de mirada amatista se sentó, hundiendo sus pies desnudos en la arena, recargándose en una piedra lisa.

El joven se sentó a su lado, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos, mientras lanzaba esa acostumbrada mirada perdida al mar.

-Si.-respondió sin mirarla.

Rukia se quedó en silencio por un largo tiempo, perdiendo como Ichigo, su alegre mirada en una distancia inexistente. El joven, extrañado por su silencio, la miró con cautela. No encontró esos ojos amatistas que siempre le miraban como sonriéndole. Sus ojos se veían extraviados en algún lugar, en ellos se dibujaba melancolía, nostalgia, tristeza, pena...¿Que era aquel gesto que mostraba su rostro con tanta revelación?

-¿Que pasa?- preguntó el joven, olvidando por un momento su semblante frío, expresando apenas visiblemente, algo de preocupación.

Ella volteó a verlo con premura, esperando ver aquella actitud cortante que jamás había quitado de su rostro...no supo si fue su imaginación, por un momento pensó ver algo en sus ojos que no mostraba esa expresión reservada y rencorosa como siempre. Sin embargo, al toparse sus ojos con los miel, la otra mirada frente a ella ya se había desviado hacia el horizonte.

La chica sonrió. Talvez Ichigo no tenía un corazón tan inalcanzable.

-Este lugar me recuerda mucho a mi padre.-dijo Rukia, respondiendo a la pregunta del cerúleo. -Él solía traerme aquí cuando era pequeña. Siempre que no estaba en sus viajes de negocios, trataba de pasar la mayor parte del tiempo conmigo...jugábamos en el agua y hacíamos castillos de arena hasta que la tarde caía y las primeras estrellas comenzaban a verse en el cielo...entonces llegaba mi madre y nos quedábamos los tres en ese lugar, sin que nos importara la oscuridad ó el frío. En ese momento era cuando se iba el temor al mundo, cuando todo lo que nos rodeaba parecía insignificante ante la magnifica escena...- la sonrisa de Rukia se acentuó, volteando su mirada al joven a su lado. -Hay lugares que te traen recuerdos de tu familia. De su amor y comprensión, aunque esas personas no estén más a tu lado.-

-No lo se. Nunca e tenido una familia.- la amatista miró a Ichigo con intensidad, tratando de descifrar el tono que había utilizado al pronunciar esas palabras...¿Tristeza? ¿Era la tristeza lo que mantenía al corazón de Ichigo cerrado a las personas y al mismo mundo? ¿Por eso era su naturaleza fría y falta de cualquier sentimiento puro y propio del ser humano?

-La familia no es siempre la que está ligada a ti solo por la sangre.- repuso la joven sabiamente. -La familia es aquella que te demuestra su amor y afecto de alguna forma u otra...dices que nunca has tenido familia Ichigo, pero mira a tu alrededor...Estoy segura de que hay muchas personas que te quieren por lo que eres.-

Ichigo escuchó estas palabras con atención, y se quedó pensativo por un tiempo...talvez si había personas que se preocupaban por él. Ishida, Yamamoto, Urahara, Toushiro, Hanatarou y...ella.

Recargó su cabeza en la piedra a sus espaldas, y observó el cielo con cansancio. La brisa tocó su rostro rozándolo suavemente, y el cálido resplandor del sol lo acogió con simpatía. El sueño que le faltaba lo volvió a inundar parcialmente, reconfortado por el agradable silencio que los dos habían creado entre sí. Sus ojos comenzaron a cansarse, y sus pensamientos empezaron a tornarse incoherentes. Su cabeza cayó a un lado pesadamente sin que él lo quisiera, encontrándose en su camino con la suavidad de un objeto con olor a lavanda...el hombro de la chica se sentía muy reconfortante.

Cerró los ojos al fin completamente, sin entender muy bien lo que acababa de hacer y el efecto que tenía en su acompañante, dejándose envolver por un ensueño tranquilo y, por primera vez, sin pesadillas.

La tarde cayó lentamente en el horizonte, mientras unas nubes negras de lluvia se formaban en las alturas de la ciudad. Una pareja estaba sentada a las orillas de la costa, disfrutando placidamente de la caída de la noche. Bueno...por lo menos una de ellas.

Rukia miraba el atardecer con gozo, de vez en cuando volteando a su costado, para encontrarse con un joven sumido en la fantasía, con su cabeza acomodada confortablemente en su hombro. ¡Que lindo sentimiento había aflorado en su corazón al sentir el contacto con aquel joven! Mientras lo observaba detenidamente con su rostro sereno, se sorprendio al no encontrar ni un rastro de la antigua apatía con que él siempre observaba a las personas. En lugar de las ligeras curvas que se dibujaban en su frente al hacer un gesto de desagrado, su rostro estaba delineado perfectamente por un contorno leve alrededor de sus labios. No una sonrisa...pero lo más cercano que ella pudiera observar en ese momento.

Una gota cayó en su rostro de repente. La amatista miró al cielo arriba de ella, y noto por primera vez, las enormes nubes negras que flotaban sobre su cabeza, amenazando a la ciudad tranquila.

Otra gota. Era hora de irse. Otra más. La chica miró una última vez al pelinaranja, y sonrió. ¿Cuanto tiempo pasaría para poder verlo de la misma manera?

-Ichigo, despierta.- susurró ella, tocando su hombro y sacudiéndolo levemente. -Vamos Ichigo, no seas perezoso.-

Por fin el chico se movió. Abrió los ojos pesadamente, aun sin estar satisfecho con su descanso, y lanzó un gruñido desaprobatorio.

-¡No seas gruñón Ichigo! Es hora de irnos, está empezando a llover.-

El ojimiel levantó su cabeza sin darse cuenta realmente de donde estaba, y observó enfurruñado el cielo y la lejanía. Talló sus ojos perezosamente, y se levantó de un rápido movimiento.

-¿Estuviste aquí toda la tarde?- le preguntó a ella en una voz grave, mirándola con sus intensos ojos miel.

-Si. Parecías muy cansado y no quise despertarte.- De nuevo otra gota en el rostro. -Es mejor que nos vayamos sino queremos quedar empapados.- el joven asintió.

Iban a paso apresurado, llevando consigo solo una leve llovizna...hasta la mitad del camino. El cielo por fin desató su furia sobre la desdichada ciudad, sin importarle mucho sus ocupantes. Los dos jóvenes se refugiaron debajo de un pequeño toldo de una pastelería cerrada, y esperaron un largo rato a que la lluvia cesara, sin cruzar palabra, en tanto que las luces de la calle se iban encendiendo mientras caía la noche completamente.

-Parece que esto no va a disminuir pronto.-dijo Ichigo observando la lluvia frente a él.-Las calles son muy peligrosas en la noche, debemos irnos ya.- La verdad no le preocupaba mucho él mismo, pero conocía a algunas pandillas que se reunían muy cerca de su casa al caer la oscuridad. No se atrevían a meterse con él, pero quien sabe si se verían atraídos hacia Rukia. No sabía si podría él solo en contra de veinte, sin un arma en mano, con un afan de protegerla.

-P-Pero Ichigo.- objetó Rukia cautelosamente.

Ichigo le lanzó una mirada sin expresión alguna, y después suspiró. Comenzó a retirar la gabardina que traía encima de su cuerpo, y se la ofreció a la pelinegra, quedándose él en solo una playera negra, quitándole a la joven el aliento.

-Tómala.-le dijo evitando su mirada, con un cosquilleo gracioso en el estomago.

-Pero, tu...-protestó ella algo apenada.

-Yo no la necesito.- mintió, y trató de no retractarse. Jamás había dejado que alguien tocara su prenda favorita.

-Gracias.- la chica lo miró, y un leve sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho el objeto de cuero. Sin más demora se la puso, aspirando la fragante loción que provenía de todos sus rincones.

-Como sea...Tendremos que correr sino queremos empaparnos. Vamonos.- el joven tomó de la mano a Rukia instintivamente con un rápido movimiento, y corrió como siempre lo hacía, llevándola detrás de él sin voltear hacia atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera dado cuenta de la sonrisa que la amatista mostraba de oreja a oreja a pesar de la lluvia.

De nada sirvió correr, de todos modos quedaron empapados. Cuando llegaron a su departamento, sus ropas y su cabello escurrían por todos lados y los dos estaban exhaustos. Al menos habían llegado sin ningún contratiempo.

Subieron al elevador. Y cuando la puerta se abrió en el piso de Ichigo, Rukia se asombró al encontrar parada en la puerta principal, a una joven de cabellos negros. Pero Ichigo no lo parecía tanto, la vio y su mirada retornó a ser como la de antes.

Caminaron lado a lado hasta la puerta, en donde la chica tocaba insistentemente a la puerta, sin recibir de respuesta más que silencio. Cuando la joven al fin volteó, su cara se iluminó (como siempre que veía al joven) con una sonrisa entusiasta.

-¡Ichigo!- gritó acercándose a él corriendo. Iba a arrojarse a sus brazos, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio una mujer parada a su lado...y no solo eso, sino que llevaba sobre ella, la chamarra que siempre usaba su amado.

-¿Y tu quién eres?.- le preguntó bruscamente, alzando la voz, mientras le lanzaba una mirada fulminadora.

-Eh..yo, soy...- contestó Rukia indecisa al ver la actitud de la chica.

-Es una amiga mía.- interrumpió Ichigo poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, acomodando su cabello mojado. Esa era su oportunidad de librarse de la molesta mujer. -Y esta viviendo conmigo.- pasó un brazo protectivo alrededor de los hombros de Rukia, haciendo una vez más que ésta se sonrojara. -Con permiso Senna- acabó diciéndole en tono burlón, mientras entraba a su apartamento, sin retirar el brazo de la ametista.

La chica estampó un pie en el piso, y su cara se puso de repente del color de su cabello. -¡Maldito Ichigo!.- le gritó cerca de la puerta, muy enojada, y se fue muy alterada hacia su piso.

Dentro, el pelinaranja lanzó una sonora carcajada. Rukia lo observó asombrada. ¡Ichigo riéndose! ¡Jamas pensó en presenciar su risa!

-Pobre tonta.-exclamó después de terminar con su burla, para irse a sentar a un sillón.

-¿Quién era ella Ichigo?.- lo cuestionó la joven, al escuchar su expresión

-Una loca del piso de arriba, Senna es una completa pesadilla.-

-Se nota que le agradas.- se burló la amatista, dejando en el perchero la gabardina mojada.

-Ni lo menciones.- siguió Ichigo con sarcasmo, sin mostrar su mirada fría. Así, se veía casi...normal.

La chica sonrió. -Será mejor que tomes una ducha y te cambies de ropa, podrías resfriarte.-

-No quiero.-renegó él como niño pequeño.

-¡Ichigo!.-

-Tu también estas mojada, báñate tú primero.-

-Yo no lo estoy tanto, tu no traías nada con que taparte.-

-Pues sino te metes tu primero, entonces no me baño.- con apariencia digna pero juguetona, Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y se hundió más en el sillón.

-Esta bien.-respondió Rukia con actitud derrotada, mientras se dirigía al baño.

Ichigo la miró hasta que desapareció en la puerta, y suspiró. ¡Que raro se había portado hacia un momento! Esa chica le había sacado, sin proponérselo, una conversación como Ishida.

Tomó el libro que había estado deseando terminar desde hacia algunas noches, e iba empezar a leerlo cuando...estornudó.

Y luego de nuevo, y otra vez... _hay no.. _

_¿Un asesino enfermo? No podía ser. _

Estornudó de nuevo.

_O talvez si... _

**_Continuara... _**

Capitulo nuevoooooo! :B Gracias por sus reviews ;; en serio, gracias~ :D Eso me motiva a seguir subiendo los capítulos jojojo

Y bueno ya se ve mas cercana la relación de las dos parejitas :3 tanto Ichigo como Ishida comienzan a sentir cosas por las chicas uuuuuuyyyy xDDD

Puse a Sora como un hermano celosísimo jaja porque también le dara problemas al pobre Quincy xDDD me encanto lo de "nerd" jajaja es que la verdad Ishida parece nerd con sus lentes y eso jajaja aunque aquí nerd es lo ultimo que seria lol.

Y bueno espero les este gustando como se esta desenvolviendo la historia. Ya saben, me dejan su review que es mi pan de cada dia(¿?)

Nos leemos en el sig cap! :D

LizZ Elric de Kim


	10. No te enamores

**Capitulo 10**

"**No te enamores"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **-Inserte aquí algo de propiedad sobre un detergente.-(?)

-Buenos días Detective.- una característica voz siseante, amable, talvez un poco melosa, y muy extraña, se escuchó al otro lado de la bocina, en el preciso momento en que Shiba Kaien entraba a su oficina a tempranas horas de la mañana, con un café en mano, en la jefatura de policía.

-Buen día joven Ingles.- contestó en voz igualmente cortes el platino, mientras su acostumbrado buen humor desaparecía. Con un gesto ordeno a su asistente, Inoue Sora, que acababa de entrar a la estancia, para que empezara a rastrear la llamada desde uno de los aparatos en la esquina.

-Creo que no tiene caso que se preocupe por tratar de rastrear mi llamada, lo a intentado otras veces y no a funcionado...debería de ir pensando en otro método, pensé que era usted una persona mucho más ingeniosa.- Kaien suspiró exasperado, odiaba tener que escuchar esa voz burlona y sarcástica siempre que tenía un nuevo caso bajo la mano. Con otra seña, le ordenó a Sora que dejara lo que le había encomendado.

-¿De nuevo para confesar?.-

-Ya sabe que no me gusta que se roben mi gloria.- dijo el asesino, en un tono orgulloso. -Aunque creo que los noticieros no necesitan mi confirmación.-

El joven tenía razón. Desde la mañana pasada en la que se habían descubierto los cuerpos de los Kuchiki en su mansión, brutalmente asesinados, todas las noticias se habían disparado con millones de teorías y todas las personas sin excepción alguna, acusaban sin demora al 'Asesino Ingles'.

-¿En donde esta el niño?-

-¡Vaya detective! ¡Pensé que sería un poco más suspicaz! ¿Qué le hace pensar que le voy a dar la información?-

-¿Para que lo quieres?-

-¿Quererlo yo? Para nada, a mi no me sirve un chiquillo. De lo que puede estar seguro es de que a ese niño no lo vuelve a ver.-

-¿Qué le has hecho?-

-Ese es mi asunto. Solo preocúpese por admirar la obra que le deje en la mansión de los Kuchiki.-

-No se porque te sientes tan orgulloso de un acto así...-exclamó el detective un poco irritado, al notar la aparente calma de su rival.

-Porque para mi esto es un arte mi querido compañero. Y las personas deberían de verlo como tal. No sabe lo bien que se siente ver tu trabajo bien realizado bajo tus pies, y después recibir reconocimiento por ello.-

-Lo que usted hace no es arte, es un acto vulgar, sádico e inhumano.-

-Yo ya estoy por encima de lo humano... además, confiéseme ¿Lo que usted hace es diferente? ¿No mata igualmente a las personas y alardea pomposamente por su impecable trabajo?.-

-Yo solo acabo con los criminales.- dijo Kaien calmadamente, pensando detenidamente en su respuesta.

-Yo también amigo mío. Los Kuchiki no eran ningunos santos, y a los dos nos consta.-

-No tenías derecho a arrebatar una vida humana.-

-Tu tampoco la tienes, y sin embargo lo hiciste.- contestó la voz del otro lado del teléfono, tornandose seria, y perdiendo de repente su tono amenazador.

-¿Quién eres?.- comentó extrañado el policía.

-Kaien Shiba, espero que no te hayas olvidado de mi...sería una pena matar a alguien sin saber siquiera porque está pagando el pecado.-

-No te será tan fácil apartarme del camino.-

-Talvez no. Pero al final siempre logro mi objetivo. Mejor hubiera sido para usted que no se hubiera dejado conocer nunca, ahora que se donde está no descansare hasta acabar con su vida. Solo le puedo recomendar una cosa: Huya. Huya y aléjese lo más que pueda de este puesto y si puede de este país. Si lo encuentro, primero lo mato y luego cobro mi venganza.-

-No te tengo miedo y lo sabes.- dijo Kaien desafiante, sin inmutarse por aquella sentencia.

-Debería detective...debería.- hizo una pequeña pausa en la que se oyó algo extraño del otro lado, y después replicó con un tono frío y extraño. -Que tenga buen día.-

Kaien dejó el auricular en su lugar al escuchar el tono de marcado. Se sentó en su silla favorita frente a la ventana, y cruzó los dedos recargándose sobre su escritorio de roble.

-¿Era él?- Inoue Sora había llegado al mismo tiempo que su jefe, con un gran fólder con papeles bajo el brazo.

-Si. Ya sabes que al muy bastardo le encanta alardear. Cuando lo atrape haré que se trague sus palabras una por una.-

-Lo se.- dijo con una sonrisa que tranquilizo al ojiverde.-Por cierto, estuve buscando anoche todo lo que me pediste.-

-¿En serio? ¿Encontraste algo?-

-Nada.- renegó el castaño con la cabeza, algo desilusionado.

-¿Desde cuando buscaste?-

-Desde el año de 1994 como me dijiste. Revise todos los archivos que pude desde esa fecha, y no hay nadie con el perfil psicológico que me pides.-

-¿Y en el hospital mental?.-

-Tampoco. No hay nadie. Revise en todas las prisiones que pude encontrar de este lado del continente, en los archivos pasados de la policía, incluso en los periódicos que pude encontrar en la hemeroteca. Pero el tipo que buscas no existe. Por lo menos no en donde estamos buscando.-

-Debe de estar en algún lado. Estoy completamente seguro que este asesino ya estuvo encerrado, lo conocí alguna vez, incluso llegue a hablar con él.-

-¿Como se llamaba entonces?- preguntó Sora impaciente.

-Es lo que no logro recordar.-

Inoue iba a replicar, pero fue detenido por el repentino abrir de la puerta. Dos personas se presentaron sin previo aviso bruscamente.

Kuchiki Byakuya y su sobrino Abarai Renji ya habían estado en ese lugar la tarde anterior, después de enterarse de la desaparición de Rukia. Los noticieros no tenían conocimiento de este acontecimiento, ya que la familia no había querido que se hiciera público. Estaban seguros de que los asesinos iban por la familia Kuchiki. Decir a voz pública que una de las herederas estaba perdida, daría revuelo a todas las especulaciones.

-¿En donde está mi hija? ¿Ya le encontraron?- preguntó Byakuya, el padre de la joven, con una leve alteración en su voz, apretujando sus manos con fuerza.

-No se angustie más Kuchiki-san .-lo calmó el jefe del caso, acomodando su cabellos rebeldes con la mano.-Ella misma llamó esta mañana informándonos que esta bien.-

La cara del hombre se suavizo. -Ya la trajeron de regreso ¿verdad?-

-No. Desgraciadamente no quiso informarnos su paradero, dice que por su propia seguridad.-

-¡¿Por qué no rastrearon la llamada?! ¡Podría estar secuestrada y podrían estarla obligando a decir todas esas cosas!-

-He trabajado muchos años en esto créame, y las personas secuestradas no actúan con tan calma y serenidad. Ella está bien en donde se encuentre, eso puedo asegurárselo.- Byakuya suspiró con resignación sentándose en el sillón. Jamas mostraba actitud que no fuera la de fría y calculadora, pero cuando se trataba de Rukia toda su fuerza y carácter se desplomaba, de tan solo pensar que su hija estaría en peligro su actitud se volvía vulnerable.

Kuchiki Byakuya se había ocupado por muchos años de los asuntos legales de la compañía. Se encargaba de las demandas por parte de los trabajadores, las pláticas importantes con los empresarios extranjeros, y una que otra vez de sacar de líos a sus propios hermanos, envueltos siempre en el lavado de dinero, ó acusados no pocas veces de narcotráfico. El era el menor de cinco hermanos, todos ellos inmiscuidos en la compañía. Se había casado a los veinticinco y había enviudado a causa de un asalto a su hogar hace algunos años. Su única hija y heredera, había vivido a salvo desde entonces, sola, en una región apartada de su hogar. Se le prohibía decir su apellido, y si era posible, de salir a la calle, muy pocos la conocían de rostro, y procuraba mantener sus fotografías a salvo de la prensa. La habría tenido vigilada, pero eso le levantaría muchas sospechas. Estaba lamentando eso en aquellos momentos.

El joven que había entrado con ella igualmente angustiado, era Abarai Renji, un joven no mayor de los veinticinco años, de cabello rojizo, mirada seria y facciones apuestas. Él era el heredero de la única fémina en la familia Kuchiki: Kuchiki Hinata, se había casado con un abogado de renombre llamado Abarai Kuugo y tiempo despúes tuvieron a su primogénito e hijo único Renji. Había quedado huérfano desde muy pequeño, al fallecer su padre y su madre en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo con todas las acciones que poseían entonces. Sin embargo, al ser tan joven y no poderse hacer cargo de ellas, le fueron otorgadas, hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, al tercer hermano: Kuchiki Kotaro, así también como su propia custodia. En su niñez fue muy despreciado y degradado por aquella familia, ya que lo consideraban como un obstáculo para una herencia mayor. Gracias a los malos tratos y a la vida falta de amor, el joven creció como una persona vulnerable e indecisa, con poca confianza en si mismo, y al parecer poca capacidad en los negocios. Su tendencia artística inclinada hacia la actuación, era el único medio que tenía para sobresalir en el mundo de los magnates.

Además de todo, admiraba a su tío y a su prima: Byakuya y Rukia Kuchiki eran las únicas personas que le habían sabido enseñar a ser una familia de verdad, y las verdaderas atenciones de las personas que te quieren por quien eres, y no por lo que posees ó lo que dejas de poseer.

Por eso estaba tan preocupado. Su cabello rojizo estaba revuelto sobre su cabeza, y sus ojos marrones estaban asustados y fijaban su resplandor de un lado a otro, sin permanecer quietos un momento.

-¡Tienen que encontrarla!- demandó el joven con una mirada iracunda y las facciones contorsionadas.

Sora se adelantó, pero Kaien lo detuvo con una mirada.

-Ya no te preocupes. No descansaremos hasta regresarla a su casa sana y salva, sin importar lo que cueste.- aseguró el pelinegro, con un gesto sereno e inmaculado.

El hombre no se inmuto en su asiento aunque se notaba un dejo de preocupación en su rostro, y el joven aflojó los puños devolviéndole el color a sus nudillos blancos.

-Por favor Detective Shiba, no deje que la maten.- replicó el Kuchiki, con las manos puestas en sus muslos.

-No lo haré.-

El semblante del amatista por fin se relajo derrotado, ya nada podía hacer en ese lugar, solo estorbaría y azoraría a todos con sus cuestiones. Sin decir palabra se levantó, y a paso titubeante se fue alejando lentamente.

-Tráigala de regreso detective.- susurró Renji pegando su vista al suelo. -Por favor, ella es muy importante en nuestras vidas.-

Kaien, conmovido, se acercó a él y le colocó una mano reconfortante en el hombro. -Ella regresará a tu lado, lo prometo.- Una linda sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del pelirojo, mientras asentía la cabeza con tristeza, miró una última vez a su alrededor, y fijó los ojos en Sora, lanzándole una mirada. Se dio la vuelta a paso lento, y se alejó del lugar con la cabeza baja.

-Pobre chico.-sinceró Sora, sin dejar de ver a la puerta. –Rukia nos había hablado de él una vez. Parecía que le tenía mucho cariño.-

Kaien asintió, y después de mirar de nuevo a su compañero, regresó a su asiento, tomo los papeles que el castaño le había llevado de su investigación nocturna, y empezó a revisarlos uno por uno minuciosamente.

-Tenemos que encontrarla.- acabó al fin, tomando un sorbo de su frío café.

xxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

-Uryuu-kun gracias por estar conmigo ayer.- la linda chica pelinaranja sonrió. Todas las personas con las que ella había tenido una cita como aquella, habían salido huyendo o habían tratado de evitarla cuando conocían a su celoso hermano. Esa era la primera persona que, a su parecer, volvería.

-No fue nada, cuando quieras.- mintió. Su hermano era una persona en su opinión, muy irritante, había pasado toda la tarde en su casa soportando las indirectas del cretino a la hora de la cena, sin poder acercarse a ella sino quería ser presa de una mirada asesina (digna de hacerle competencia al mismo Ichigo) y sobre todo odiaba el que le estuviera llamando 'nerd' a cada oportunidad que tenía.

Hubiera contestado muchas veces a sus insultos, y hubo otras en que no le faltaron ganas de usar sus habilidades como con muchos otros que habían osado desafiarlo, pero decidió que lo mejor era permanecer quieto, no porque le causara gran conmoción el lastimar a aquel joven tan molesto, sino por respeto a Orihime. No podía estrangular a su propio hermano frente a ella... mejor evitaría su casa cada vez que pudiera.

Sin embargo, ese era un día totalmente diferente, sin tener a Inoue Sora a un lado para estropearle la cita.

-¿A dónde vamos a ir Uryuu-kun?- preguntó la chica muy entusiasmada, con su carácter usual.

-A un lugar a donde solía ir cuando era pequeño, seguro te va a encantar.-

A decir verdad Ishida recordaba muy poco de su niñez. No sabía si era porque aquella había sido muy dolorosa o alguna otra cosa. No recordaba a su familia, ni a sus padres, ni siquiera sabía si alguna vez los había llegado a conocer como tales. Y no quería esforzarse, si las personas que le habían dado vida lo habían abandonado de esa manera, recién nacido en cualquier lugar, era porque en realidad no lo habían querido, y desde que había tenido uso de razón, los había odiado como a nada, por haberlo abandonado a su suerte.

Orihime observó la cara del joven al realizar su pregunta, y prefirió no seguir preguntando, si Ishida alguna vez le iba decir algo de su pasado, sería porque confiaba en ella, y no por sentirse obligado.

Los dos caminaban por un camino casi desierto, en las afueras de la ciudad. Ishida los había llevado hasta ahí en su auto, pero había decidido que sería mejor disfrutar del paisaje mientras llegaban a lugar. Se había sentido muy feliz cuando su linda acompañante lo había seguido sin titubear, no era que tuviera una mala intención con la chica, solo quería pasar más tiempo con ella.

Orihime puso una gran sonrisa cuando vio el escenario al que se acercaban lentamente. Un hermoso lugar lleno de árboles de cerezo en primavera. Le encantaban ese tipo de flores que de una manera u otra, lograban recordarle a sus padres. Ellos habían muerto en un accidente cuando salieron de viaje por cuestiones de trabajo, a pesar que ella era una niña aún recordaba las sonrisas que le brindaban cada que regresaban de algún lugar. Recordaba vagamente cuando fueron a unas vacaciones juntos donde había un gran campo de arboles de cerezo, su mirada se mostró melancolica cuando recuerdos abundaban su mente haciéndola sonreir por aquellos momentos que permanecerían grabados en su memoria toda su vida. Era por eso que en ese lugar se había sentido acogida desde el principio.

Y con la compañía que llevaba, no era para más. Ese joven la hacia sentir muy bien. En todo momento le había hecho pensar que podía confiar en él, que podía hablar de cualquier cosa, que podía saber todos sus secretos porque sabía que él jamás la juzgaría por nada...estaba empezando a sentir un cariño muy especial por el joven ojiazul, y aunque no quería aceptarlo por su antigua decepción con Ulquiorra, podría ser que en algún momento no muy lejano, se llegara a enamorar de él.

Distraída como era su costumbre, no se había dado cuenta de que habían llegado a donde era la intención del joven. Y Orihime se sintió agradecida de que él la hubiera llevado hasta ese lugar, ya que la escena que vio la dejó maravillada. Un campo entero teñido de rosa, bañado por la luz dorada de la mañana.

-Uryuu-kun ¡Este lugar es hermoso!.- como Ishida se había dado cuenta en las pocas veces que había salido con ella, era una persona muy espontánea, a la que le gustaba mucho expresar sus sentimientos sin inhibiciones, como lo hacia en ese momento.

La linda chica jugaba entre los cerezos, sonriendo felizmente, estirando los brazos, dando vueltas, tratando de atrapar cada uno de los pétalos que le rozaban juguetonamente la cara...

Ishida la vio asombrado ¡Cuales eran las cosas que tenían esas asombrosas capacidades de hacerla sonreír y juguetear sin remordimientos! ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que él se había dejado llevar por sus emociones? ¿Cuántas veces había corrido por el campo esbozando una sonrisa de felicidad? ¿Cuándo había visto a una mujer con un rostro diferente a sólo la lujuria? ¡Cuantas cosas se podían descubrir en tan poco tiempo! Descubrir que has perdido gran parte de tu vida solamente viendo sangre, ojos desorbitados y puños crispados, sin descubrir en ello la menor satisfacción.

Ni siquiera recordaba porque se había metido en esa compañía. Él no era una persona despiadada y sin misericordia al principio. ¿En que momento había desviado el rumbo del bien, por uno alimentado por la avaricia?

Talvez en el momento en el que su corazón dejó de perdonar.

Inoue lo llamó desde un lugar alejado, saludándolo con la mano fervientemente, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro con absoluta perfección. Para él, esa joven representaba la felicidad hecha humana...no sólo porque ella siempre reía de la vida, sino porque le estaba llevando, de una manera u otra felicidad también a su propia vida.

-¡Mira lo que encontré Uryuu-kun!- exclamó la pelinaranja cuando el joven había llegado a su lado. Una hermosa flor entera de color azul reposaba placidamente entre sus manos. Una flor perfecta, de un índigo brillante e intrigante.

-¿Dónde la encontraste?.-

-Estaba aquí, entre las flores de cerezo.- Ishida se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía estar una flor como aquella en un lugar donde solo habitaban los cerezos? Una sola flor en la inmensidad de muchas otras iguales...

-Toma.- Sin levantarse de su nuevo asiento acomodado entre los pétalos, Orihime le ofreció su pequeño descubrimiento al joven de lentes, de una manera inocente, depositándolo cuidadosamente entre sus manos. -Que te quede como un recuerdo mío.- dijo mirando al horizonte.

-¿Cómo un recuerdo?.- preguntó él, sentándose a su lado.

-Si, siempre hay alguna cosa que nos recuerda a alguna persona en la vida. Solo quisiera que me recordaras con eso. Tu sabes, por si mañana no estoy ahí para volver a verte.-

-¿Qué estas diciendo? ¡Claro que estarás ahí de nuevo!.- exclamó él sorprendido por su repentina actitud seria.

-No puedes asegurarlo Uryuu-kun.- otra vez esa sensación extraña. -Muchas cosas pueden suceder de un día a otro. No sabes si las personas que están a tu lado en estos momentos, estarán ahí mañana de nuevo.-

-Pero tu estarás ¿verdad?.- dijo Ishida sinceramente, sin voltear a verla.

La chica le sonrió dulcemente, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro.

-Si estaré.- los ojos de Ishida se suavizaron de repente, y una hermosa sonrisa broto de su rostro naturalmente. ¡Quién diría que esa chica iba lograr arrancarle un gesto con solo unas cuantas palabras!

-Gracias Orihime.- respondió, cerrando los ojos y aspirando el suave aroma de cerezos...

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Ichigo?.- Rukia llevaba en manos una taza de chocolate caliente. La había preparado hacia unos momentos y se la había llevado al ojimiel a su habitación, encontrando solo la cama vacía y las cobijas revueltas.

Ahora lo buscaba por el departamento, un poco molesta porque el joven se había levantado de su reposo. Había pescado un resfriado hacia uno ó dos días, y había estado estornudando y con mucha fiebre, sin contar las constantes quejas de tener que quedarse encerrado todo el día en casa, sin nada que hacer.

Su dolor de cabeza le impedía leer a gusto, y sus ojos somnolientos no lo dejaban ver la televisión sin antes sentirse mareado; su voz se escuchaba un poco rara, y su usual acento frío, no le salía a la perfección; tenía escalofríos constantemente y ese maldito ataque de estornudos no lo dejaba descansar ni un momento.

-¿Ichigo que haces?.- la amatista por fin había encontrado al pelinaranja, sentado en un sillón de uno de los rincones de un pequeño cuarto de estudio.

-Que tenga buen día.- le escuchó decir antes de colgar el auricular que había estado sosteniendo en la mano hacía pocos momentos. La miró con sus ojos cansados, pero sin retirar ni un momento el gesto asesino.

-No me veas así.-dijo frunciendo su ceño. -Solo venía a darte esto.- le ofreció la taza de chocolate.

Ichigo la miró sin ninguna expresión. Pero tomo la taza de todos modos.

-Deberías de estar en la cama.-susurró Rukia, sin verlo a la cara. -A este paso no te recuperaras pronto.-

Sin decir nada, el joven se levantó y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rukia detrás de él sin muchas ganas de seguirlo. Quien sabe con quien había estado hablando que lo había puesto de tan mal humor.

Sin embargo, cambió rápidamente de parecer cuando escuchó la taza rompiéndose en el suelo.

Al salir al pasillo encontró a Ichigo apenas con fuerza para mantenerse de pie, tratando de sostenerse con la pared. La taza estaba a sus pies, con todo el líquido tirado en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó apresuradamente, parándose a su lado, preparándose por si llegaba a caer.

-Si, no necesito tu ayuda.-

¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esa manera? Si hacia poco tiempo parecía que los dos se llevaban tan bien, y en esos momentos todo había vuelto a ser como al principio. Tenía cambios de actitud muy repentinos.

De nuevo intentó dar otro paso, pero esta vez cayó. Ella lo sostuvo justo antes de que tocara el suelo.

-¿Por qué no dejas de lado tu orgullo solo por esta vez?.- preguntó ella con cierto aire frustrado. -Solo quiero ayudarte.-

Algo le punzó en la nuca. Culpa. Maldito sentimiento humano.

-Como sea.- apoyándose esta vez en la chica amatista, pero como sin querer admitir su derrota, logró llegar a su habitación tumbándose inmediatamente en la cama.

-Quédate aquí Ichigo.- le dijo Rukia maternalmente, mientras lo arropaba con las cobijas y tocaba su frente, revisando su temperatura. El ojimiel evitó la mirada amatista, cuando ese repentino salto en el pecho lo acogió nuevamente.

Ella noto su actitud nerviosa, y mejor se retiro a mojar un pañuelo en una pequeña bandeja con agua en uno de los estantes. -No querrás quedarte aquí más tiempo ¿o si?- le sonrió.

El gesto del ojimiel se suavizo. -Me siento muy inútil así.- susurró apenado.

-No eres inútil, solo estás enfermo.-

-Eso me hace ver débil, odio que las personas me vean de esa manera.- esta vez fue Rukia quién evito su visión.

-Cualquier persona enferma pierde su energía, cuando te recuperes volverás a ser como antes.-

-Como sea.-

-¿Por qué sigues repitiendo la misma frase?- la joven suspiró melancólicamente, mientras se acercaba a él colocándole cuidadosamente el paño mojado sobre la frente. –Es como si nada te importara.-

-Los asuntos de otros no me conciernen.- rezongó fríamente, volteando su vista hacía la pared.

-Debe de haber personas a tu alrededor que te preocupan. Nadie puede vivir plenamente estando sólo.-

-Yo no necesito a nadie.-

Los ojos ametistas se entristecieron de repente. Talvez la intención de Ichigo era permanecer cerrado al mundo para siempre, talvez ella no podía hacer nada para lograr que demostrara sus sentimientos a los demás.

-Tal vez. Pero ¿Sabes?...puede haber otras personas que necesiten de ti.-

El pelinaranja volteó su cabeza en su dirección, y observó a Rukia detenidamente. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía en el pecho. ¡Que rara se veía con esa mirada de tristeza! Ella que siempre mostraba su rostro feliz, tratando de animarlo, ella que siempre intentaba ayudarlo en todo...de esa manera le estaba pagando su preocupación.

-Nadie había cuidado de mi de esta manera.- susurró, esperando que ella no lo escuchara. La amatista lo miro con asombro. -Gracias- de nuevo le dio la espalda, encarando a la pared, con un leve tono carmesí en sus mejillas , no acostumbraba a ponerse sentimental.

Ella le mostró de nuevo una brillante sonrisa. -Recupérate pronto...Ichigo.-

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Hola Yoruichi-san!- Ishida acababa de llegar a los departamentos en donde habitaba su amigo, el cielo ya se había oscurecido y llegaba a su visita habitual, aunque nunca era muy bien recibido.

-¡Ishida! ¡Cuanto tiempo tenía de no verte muchacho! ¡Cada día te pones más guapo!- contestó una linda pelimorada entusiasmada, mientras apretaba entre sus brazos a un pequeño gato negro con cara de fastidio.

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal. ¡Hola Spinel! ¿Cómo va ese nivel de azúcar?- bromeó Ishida acariciándole la cabeza, aunque pensó ver que el gato ponía gesto de dignidad, volteando su cara para ignorarlo.

-Pensé que estabas con Ichigo.-

-No, acabo de llegar. ¿Pasa algo malo?-

-No, es solo que oí mucho ruido en la tarde y algunas voces, pero podía haber sido la televisión.-

-Pues te diré Yoruichi-san...la última vez que fui a visitarlo, había una mujer dormida en su casa.-

-¿En serio?- exclamó entusiasmada, siempre le había intentado conseguir una novia a Ichigo, pensaba que era un chico muy lindo como para estar solo. (Ella lo quería como a un pequeño hermano). –¿Es linda?-

-Pues hay que aceptar que tiene muy buenos gustos.-

-¡Hay que bien! Ishida, ahora esta es tu misión: Tienes que averiguar quien es ella, y decirme todo lo que tenga que ver con Ichigo ¿Esta bien?-

-Si Yoruichi-san lo que tu digas, haré lo que pueda. ¡Nos vemos!-

-¡Adios Ishida!- la mujer morena acarició a su gatito salvajemente, y como una niña pequeña se despidió agitando las manos, para después desaparecer en otro de los elevadores.

-Espero que nunca cambies Yoruichi-san.- susurró el de lentes, sonriéndole mientras se cerraba la puerta.

La casa de Ichigo, para su sorpresa, estaba muy silenciosa. A excepción de cuando no estaba, muchas otras veces en las que él llegaba al lugar, una suave música clásica se escuchaba por todo el departamento, diciéndole sin siquiera verlo, que estaba en una de sus constantes lecturas ó descansos.

Las luces estaban apagadas, y no se veía ni un alma humana en el lugar, los pasillos silenciosos le devolvían el eco de sus pasos otorgándole a todo un aspecto lúgubre.

Pero el ni se inmutó. La oscuridad lo habría asustado cuando era un niño, pero en esos momentos, perteneciendo él mismo a la noche, no se le hubiera podido arrancar ni una exclamación.

Se dirigió a su habitación esperando encontrarlo ahí sumido en un libro. Abrió la puerta, y observó que las luces estaban apagadas, pero con su espléndida mirada nocturna notó que algo se movía en la cama.

-Ahí estás.- susurró acercándose cautelosamente a la cama, esperando darle una sorpresa como era acostumbrado.

Nunca se hubiera acercado al lugar. Ichigo era una persona muy cautelosa. Y tal vez tenía algún tipo de trauma. En el momento en que sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, acercándose a él cuidadosamente, sus sentidos asesinos se activaron.

Antes de que lograra tocarlo para despertarlo, la mano de Ichigo se había aferrado fuertemente contra su muñeca, y lo había empujado con su propio cuerpo a una pared, aprisionándolo.

Ishida se sorprendió, y no pudo hacer nada al momento, y mucho menos después. Un frío metálico se apretó a su garganta, y conociendo ese toque, mejor se quedo quieto, con una mano en alto y la otra atrapada, a merced de su propio compañero.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó IChigo impasiblemente apretando aun más la cuchilla contra su cuello, al ser incapaz de enfocar su vista en su presa a falta de iluminación.

-Soy yo Kurosaki.- dijo Ishida nerviosamente, tratando de asegurarle confidencia.

El ojimiel puso una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro al reconocer la voz -Supongo que te gusta sentir la muerte de cerca ¿no Ishida?- susurró Ichigo sin apartarse, apretando aún más su navaja contra el cuello tenso.

-Vamos Ichigo no estés jugando, no es divertido.-

-Piensa eso la próxima vez.- Ichigo por fin lo soltó, dejándolo caer al suelo un poco asustado. ¡Jamás volvería a hacer eso en toda su vida! ¡Sorprender a ese asesino en medio de un mal sueño, podría costarle la vida en un futuro!

-No sabía que durmieras con eso bajo la almohada.- comentó el ojiazul tratando de romper el incomodo silencio.

-Lo hago por seguridad. No sabes cuando llegaran a conocer lo que realmente eres.- se sintió un poco mareado después de su pequeño arranque de energía, y por ello, se desplomó en la cama de nuevo, frotando sus ojos con una mano.

-¿Estas bien?.- preguntó consternado, pero sin intentar acercarse a él.

-No.- contestó secamente, tapándose con las cobijas hasta el cuello, por primera vez indiferente ante su honestidad.

-¿Estas enfermo?- cuestionó Ishida divertido, en tono sarcástico.

-¿Quieres otro cuchillo en la garganta?- replicó el pelinaranja amenazador, pero con una voz muy extraña en su persona.

-Te oyes...muy raro.- Ishida ya no aguantó más y se hecho a reír con el corazón en mano.

-Cierra la boca, no estoy para aguantar tus bromas.-

-Oye, en serio te vez muy mal.- sinceró Ishida después de su ataque de risa.

-No me digas.-

-¿Quieres algo?-

-No.-

-Ay vamos Kurosaki. ¿Qué te parece una sopita caliente?.-

-No.-

-Mmmm ¿Otra cobija?-

-Que no.-

-Una compresa de agua, una manta eléctrica, un calefactor, y un chocolate caliente te ayudaran, siempre me daban eso cuando me enfermaba, y daba muy buenos resultados a la mañana siguiente, además...-

-Ishida, no necesito nada. Estoy bien.- interrumpió amablemente, pero un poco irritado.

-Debes de estarte muriendo. ¡Estás siendo amable conmigo! ¡Increíble!.- recibió como era costumbre un golpe en medio de la cara con una taza. –Esta bien, ya entendí en mensaje...- por fin decidió estarse quieto. Acercó una silla a la cama, y se sentó, encarando al joven ojimiel, que respiraba con algo de dificultad, y tenía el rostro sonrojado.

-No puedes quedarte aquí solo Ichigo.- dijo Ishida esta vez muy preocupado por su estado.

-Estoy bien.-

-No lo estás. Necesitas a alguien que se encargue de ti. Déjame pensar en alguien...Yoruichi-san... no hace demasiado escándalo, eso empeoraría tu salud aun más...Matsumoto-san (la mujer del quinto piso)...no, estará muy ocupada con su esposo... Miyako-san (sexto piso)...uyy me da escalofríos de solo pensarlo...creo que a Senna no le importaría mucho..ay esta bien, mala elección.- reafirmo al recibir la mirada de su amigo y un arma punzo cortante rozando su oreja derecha.

-No necesito nada.- dijo Ichigo, tratando de librarse de él.-Ya hay alguien.-

-¡¿En serio?!- gritó entusiasta.

-¡No grites! Me duele la cabeza.- exclamó cubriéndose la cabeza con la almohada.

-Lo siento. ¿Quién es ella?...¿O él?.- bromeó.

-Imbecil...-

-No ya en serio ¿quien es ella?-

-Una amiga..-

-¿Tienes amigas?-

-¡Bueno ya! Una conocida...-

-¿La conozco?-

-Creo que si.- la voz de Ichigo retornó a ser fría y distante como antes, recordando el pequeño incidente con su amigo y Rukia.

-Ah.- rió nerviosamente. -Era ella-

-Si como sea... ¿Has recibido nuevas ordenes?- inquirió el níveo, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-No que yo me haya enterado. No he estado en mi casa.-

-Deberías de estar pendiente por la nueva misión. Ni siquiera nos han pagado.-

-Estaba ocupado.- las mejillas de Ishida se sonrosaron, pero su compañero no lo notó.

-¿En donde estabas?-

-Con Orihime.-

-¿Sigues con esa chica?- preguntó Ichigo incrédulo, sentándose en la cama.

-Si.-

-Ay no. No te estaras...enamorando ¿verdad?.- en la voz de Ichigo se oía más una nota de peligro, a una de felicidad.

-¡Claro que no!- esta vez su cara parecía arder en fiebre.

-Ishida...sabes que esto no es un juego.- continuó el ojimiel seriamente. -Conoces las reglas.-

Ishida ya no sintió sus mejillas ardiendo, su cara se tornó triste, recordando lo que su mente había querido advertirle esa misma tarde.

-No te enamores.- repitió con bajos ánimos.

-Así es. Discutimos esto hace mucho Ishida, pensé que todo había quedado claro.-

-Está muy claro.-

-¿Qué estas haciendo entonces? Tu mismo dijiste que no saldrías con las misma mujer más de una vez.-

-Lo se. No se que en que estaba pensando...-

-Esto es por tu bien Ishida. No te enamores.- la voz del inglés estaba seria, pero no fría, se escuchaba más bien...amistosa.

-Comprendo Ichigo...no lo haré.-

Continuara….

Buuuueeenoooo! Aquí el capitulo, me costo hacerlo porque no me imaginaba a Byakuya alterado tuve que hacerlo un poco mas…sensible de lo normal(?) jajaja pero bueno, espero les guste *o* la parejita Ishihime es reeelindaaaa! Asi si me cae bien Orihime, cuando no anda tras nuestro sexy pelinaranja xDDDD

Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me emociona el saber que si les esta gustando el fic :3 y bueno tratare de subir pronto el siguiente capitulo ;)


	11. La cuarta asesina

**Capitulo 11**

"**La cuarta asesina"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, yo solo los uso para desaburrirme.**

Ishida Uryuu acababa de colgar el teléfono de la casa de Ichigo. Como era su costumbre, él contestaba todas las llamadas del ojimiel, y esta vez que su compañero debía reposar, lo hacia con gusto.

Las once de la noche...nadie más podía llamar a esa hora (considerando que Ichigo no tenía conocidos, ni familia) más que su jefe. Como se lo había estado esperando desde hacía varios días, pronto realizaría de nuevo otro asesinato. Ese era su trabajo. Ocultarse en las sombras silenciosas, escudriñando escrupulosamente los alrededores, mientras planeaba con astucia su crimen.

Esta vez, su objetivo era otro de los Kuchiki, Kuchiki Kotaro. Por su experiencia anterior, solo sabía que él era tercer hermano de esta familia y que tenía dos hijos, una hermosa morena y un joven sobresaliente en la política. Mala suerte que ninguno de los dos llegara a más de los veinticinco años.

Sin embargo, también le informaron que ese 'trabajo' no sería tan sencillo como los dos anteriores. La policía ya le había puesto vigilancia a toda la casa, y los jóvenes y sus padres jamás salían con menos de una escolta de seis. La mansión estaba más que vigilada durante la noche, cámaras de seguridad, censores de movimiento e identificadores de huellas, eran algunas de las cosas ya dispuestas para la seguridad.

La paga, de acuerdo al trabajo, había aumentado unos cuantos ceros. La vez pasada no habían recibido lo que habían querido en sus cuentas, gracias al pequeño inconveniente de aquel joven ciego, pero aquella nueva misión cubriría con intereses todo aquello que les hubieran pagado, al triple.

¿Compasión de nuevo con alguno de los jóvenes? Ya no. Le había costado mucho dinero a él y a su equipo, y si su jefe se hubiera enterado, adiós también a su estilo de vida.

¡Que bueno que les habían asignado una misión tan pronto! Su compañía había averiguado que la familia entera saldría de la ciudad unos días después, entonces no se esperarían un ataque así de pronto. Aunque (escuchó un estornudo proveniente del cuarto) talvez tampoco era tan buena idea.

Su jefe de misión enfermo. Ya se lo imaginaba estornudándole en la cara a su víctima, ó lo que era peor, que los descubrieran por su causa. No sabía si era tan buena idea el avisarle, sino le decía, se quedaría en casa y no pondría en riesgo la misión, pero sino le decía, recibiría su castigo. Tenía dos opciones: pena de muerte ó enfrentarse a la furia de Kurosaki...no le veía mucha diferencia.

Dejó a un lado su copa de coñac y fijo la vista en la puerta repentinamente, cuando oyó que alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. ¿Sería Senna? Ella siempre llegaba a molestar en los momentos más inesperados. Puso atención. La llave era introducida en la chapa. ¡No podía ser Senna! No pensaba que Ichigo le podría haber dado un duplicado ¡Nunca! Que ella se lo robara era algo más comprensible.

¡Que bueno que él estaba ahí para evitar que molestaran a su amigo!

La puerta por fin se abrió por completo, revelándole al ojiazul una silueta desconocida. Una mujer. La luz del pasillo se encendió de repente, y la mujer que acababa de llegar se dio a conocer.

Ishida sonrió, ya la conocía. Era esa misma chica que había estado dormida en el sillón de Ichigo, el día de su segunda misión. ¿Seguía viviendo ahí eh? ¿Sería por eso que se escuchaba tanto ruido en el apartamento como había dicho Yoruichi?

Observó desde las sombras. La joven nívea se quitó el abrigo y deposito una pequeña maleta a sus pies, suspirando cansada, paso sus delgadas manos por sus cabellos azabaches, y encendió la luz de la sala distraídamente.

Al distinguir la figura del pelinegro sentado en el sillón de enfrente, la joven dio un pequeño respingo, y ahogo con la mano un grito.

-Hola- dijo Ishida amistosamente, tratando de disipar su asombro.

-H-Hola...¿E-Eres amigo de Ichigo?- preguntó inocentemente, pero aun así con cautela.

-Si.-

-Bueno...eh, mucho gusto soy Rukia.- dijo adelantándose unos pasos a él, con la mano extendida.

Ishida se levantó. –Mucho gusto linda, soy Ishida Uryuu.- el pelinegro sonrió coquetamente, como siempre que veía a una joven causando un sonrojo general en el rostro pálido de la amatista.

El joven la vio divertido. Sabía el efecto que causaba en las mujeres, y sin embargo seguía haciendo una y otra vez la misma jugada en contra de ellas, sonriéndose a si mismo por el maravilloso impacto que tenía. En ese aspecto era un vanidoso.

Sus ojos azules se fijaron en ella nuevamente, la observó con detenimiento, y por un momento creyó conocer ese brillo especial en sus ojos, algo que él ya había visto antes.

-¿Te conozco?- le preguntó.

La joven lo miró un momento con detenimiento, y luego sonrió.

-No lo creo, lo recordaría.-

-Si, creo que yo también.- Sin embargo, Ishida sabía que ya la había visto en algún lado...

-Yo...iba a hacer algo de cenar para Ichigol ehh...¿Quisieras acompañarlo?-

-Seria un placer.-

Sin volver a verlo de nuevo, la chica se alejó a paso rápido en dirección a la cocina.

Paredes blancas imposibles de traspasar...una camisa que le impedía el movimiento siempre que salía a disfrutar de la mañana...un psiquiatra que siempre estaba ahí al despuntar el alba con dibujos deformes y preguntas tontas...y sobre todo, esas sombras que no dejaban de acecharlo en la noche.

Esas figuras fantasmales que rondaban a su alrededor como vigilando y tratando de ahuyentar el sueño. Esas cosas horribles que no lo dejaban descansar volvían una y otra vez, justo en el momento en que las luces se apagaban y trataba de cerrar los ojos.

Lo asfixiaban. Le incrustaban las uñas en la garganta vengativamente y le susurraban al oído palabras incoherentes llenas de rencor y odio. Espectros negros rondando alrededor de su cama, señalándolo con dedos acusadores y lanzando lamentos escalofriantes.

Y esas manchas rojas en su cuerpo...esas que nunca desaparecían. Permanecían ahí sin importar cuantas veces las lavara, ó como desgarrara su propia piel en un afán vano para ahuyentarlas. Sangre. Sangre y espectros de sus propias víctimas. Recuerdos pasados transformados en pesadillas...

Como era la costumbre todas las noches, Ichigo despertó sobresaltado de su sueño, con la frente empapada en sudor, la respiración entrecortada y los ojos inquietos, revisando con temor los rincones oscuros de su estancia.

-Otra vez.- susurró a la oscuridad, recordando todas las veces en noches pasadas que había despertado de la misma manera, con la misma sensación en el cuerpo, y el mismo pesar en el alma.

Había sido de esa forma todas las noches desde hacía casi siete años. La misma pesadilla. La misma sensación al despertar. Siempre que pensaba que estaba cayendo en un sueño profundo, aquellas imágenes regresaban para atormentarlo. Era por eso que no le gustaba dormir. Trataba por todos los medios el mantenerse despierto para no soñar...y en cierta medida, había funcionado. Cerraba los ojos, y evitaba su pesadilla, pero no había podido descansar nunca...

Y parecía que esa vez no era la excepción. Los espectros no tendrían compasión de él sólo porque estaba enfermo, cuando él no le había tenido compasión a hombres mayores, mujeres ó niños. Era el castigo que recibía por todos sus años de constante pecado, y aunque deseara deshacerse fervientemente de él, lo seguía aceptando como penitencia.

Ya no quería dormir más, aunque sentía los ojos pesados, los mantendría abiertos para no soñar.

Se levantó de la cama silenciosamente, y salió de la habitación, despidiéndose mentalmente de las sombras que lo invitaban a volver. Volvería algún día, lo sabía muy bien, pero esa noche no.

Al salir, se encontró a Ishida sentado en la mesa observando la televisión, y a Rukia en la cocina, preparando algo sobre la estufa.

Al escuchar ruido, Ishida levantó la vista, y al verlo, ese mismo gesto de preocupación que le había mostrado hacía unas horas, volvió a cruzar por su rostro.

-¿Qué haces levantado?.-exclamó autoritariamente, incorporándose de su asiento.

-Ya no quiero dormir.- susurró el pelinaranja fríamente, pasando al de lentes de largo y sentándose en un sillón.

-Rukia está haciendo la cena, ¿No tienes hambre?-

Ichigo lo volteó a ver fugazmente con rencor, pero después regreso su mirada a la televisión, fingiendo que nada había sucedido.

Un reportaje muy interesante se estaba transmitiendo en ese momento. Un hombre pelinegro de tez blanca y de ojos violetas se paraba frente a la multitud de rostros y cámaras, con una cara seria pero denotaba tristeza.

-¿Cuál es su posición de acuerdo a este nuevo atentado?-

-¿Cree que se trate de una compañía opositora?-

-¿Qué medidas piensa tomar para su seguridad?-

-¿Qué piensa decirle al 'Asesino Ingles' cuando lo enfrente en la corte?-

El hombre se veía abrumado y sin contestar ninguna pregunta, fueron abriéndole paso lentamente por entre los periodistas que se apretujaban a su alrededor, a la salida de la jefatura.

-¿Quién es él?- cuestiono Ishida sin dejar de mirar sus ojos púrpuras.

-Debe ser un Kuchiki.- expresó despectivamente.

-Que ojos tan extraños tiene.- observó el ojiazul.

-Amatistas.- Ichigo se quedó largo rato observando solamente sus ojos. Pensaba en el enorme parecido que tenían con los de su inquilina...

-¡La cena está lista!- se escuchó desde la cocina, y los dos jóvenes se levantaron con premura, apagando la televisión, y olvidando todo lo concerniente al hombre del noticiero.

-Gracias por la comida linda, estuvo deliciosa. Por cierto Kurosaki, tenemos trabajo mañana por la noche, te llamo luego para decirte los detalles, nos vemos.- Ishida salió del departamento ya muy entrada la noche, dejando a Ichigo somnoliento sobre el sillón y a Rukia levantando la mesa.

-¿Por qué no te vas a dormir Ichigo?- preguntó ella mientras llevaba los platos a la cocina, después de ver como el ojimiel empezaba a cabecear.

-No tengo sueño.- el joven permanecía tendido en un sillón amplio, con los ojos fijos en el techo, distrayendo su atención en cualquier cosa, tratando de disipar el sueño creciente en su persona.

-Mentiroso.- la amatista acabó su tarea rápidamente, y se fue a sentar a un lado de él.

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó Ichigo sin mucho interés, tratando de mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Fui por algunas cosas a mi casa.-

-¿Hablaste con la policía?-

-Si, lo hice en la mañana, pero parece que no tienen idea de quien pudo ser.-

-Esos nunca saben nada.-

Rukia se quedó callada, Ichigo podía tener un carácter muy duro cuando no se sentía bien ó tenía mucho sueño, como en esos momentos. Volteó su mirada hacia un lado, y encontró sobre una pequeña mesa un libro abierto. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer a esas horas y sin molestar a Ichigo? Leer. Tomó el libro entre sus manos, y leyó la portada: 'The Heart in the Iron Mask' un título sin duda prometedor y desconocido, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió en las primeras hojas, y se adentró en la lectura, sin darse cuenta como se sumían los ojos miel en la oscuridad, a su lado.

Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron a altas horas de la mañana, después de una noche excepcionalmente tranquila. No podía explicar la razón, pero esa vez había dormido sin tener pesadillas ni sueños. Estaba descansado como no le había pasado en muchos años, y no sabía porque...talvez esa fiebre le estaba afectando, ó ese dolor de cabeza la tarde pasada había entorpecido a las sombras toda la noche. Talvez era el sillón, ó la agradable tranquilidad en la que había conciliado el sueño...

Removió la cobija que descansaba sobre sus hombros (que llegó ahí por causas desconocidas para él) y tocó su frente. Aun tenía fiebre, y eso no era nada bueno. Como Ishida le había avisado la noche pasada, iban a tener una nueva misión. Hubiera deseado quedarse en casa y asistir cuando se sintiera mejor, pero le quedaban pocos días antes de que los Kuchiki abandonaran la ciudad.

Un largo suspiro se escuchó a su lado. Al voltear, descubrió que su sueño había sido acompañado toda la noche por la joven, que había caído rendida después de estar leyendo el libro que él mismo había dejado sobre la mesa.

¿Por qué se había quedado a su lado? ¿Se habría preocupado por él? ¿Había decidido acompañarlo en sus largas noches de vigilia? ¿Por qué?

Sintió una rara sensación en el pecho, y sus ojos se suavizaron, mientras la observaba en su profundo sueño...talvez alguien se preocupaba por él...

Sacudió la cabeza fuertemente, tratando de desaparecer los pensamientos que empezaban a brotar sin que él lo quisiera.

_No tienes porque preocuparte por ella, recuerda lo que le dijiste a Ishida ayer..._

Tratando de no mirarla de nuevo, paso la cobija que él había tenido por encima de sus hombros, y se alejó del lugar, entrando al baño para una ducha rápida. Su frente aun seguía ardiendo, y su visión no era la misma de siempre, sin contar lo extraño de su voz, pero trabajo era trabajo.

Tomó su fiel gabardina del perchero, y después de tomar todas sus cosas de uno de los cajones escondidos detrás del armario, salió de su departamento, dándole una última mirada a la figura que descansaba en el sillón.

Ishida Uryuu había llegado temprano en la mañana, encontrándose con el lugar casi desierto. Mejor para él, así podría disfrutar de la más amplia selección de pastelillos, sin estar peleando por ellos con los demás. Vería a su jefe en cualquier momento para discutir la misión, y le sorprendía que Ichigo aun no hubiera llegado, generalmente siempre era el primero.

En ese preciso momento, la puerta que estaba solo a unos pasos de él, se abrió con un ruido seco, descubriendo a el ojimiel de mirada asesina.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- comentó Ishida, tomando una dona de chocolate y un café.

-No veo la razón.- le respondió el pelinaranja acercándose a la mesa, para su acostumbrado desayuno de pastelillos de fresa (y esta vez si había) y café.

-Con esa chica en casa yo estaría ocupado.- bromeó.

-Cierra la boca.- Ishida se rió.

-Por cierto.-dijo cuando se hubo calmado. -¿Cómo estás?-

-Bien.-

-Si claro, supongo que ese lindo tono carmesí en tus mejillas es muy natural.- replicó en tono sarcástico.

-Es solo un poco de fiebre. Puedo realizar la misión perfectamente.-dijo Ichigo calmadamente, dándole una gran mordida a su pastel.

-Eso espero.-

Un silencio reconfortante se dio entre los dos jóvenes, comieron tranquilamente sus postres favoritos, olvidándose por un momento del peligro que tenían que afrontar esa misma noche.

-Kurosaki ¿Quién es esa mujer?- preguntó Ishida sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Quién?- fingió el otro joven.

-Esa linda chica que vive contigo.-

-Ya sabes quien es.- dijo despreocupadamente, no muy interesado.

-Se que su nombre es Rukia, pero ¿Quién es ella?-

Ichigo se quedó pensando unos momentos. ¿Qué sabía de la vida de esa chica?

-Pues creo que trabaja en una compañía administrando los ingresos o algo así, le gusta leer, los niños ¡Que se yo!-

-¿A penas conoces quien es y la mantienes en tu casa?-

-Le estoy pagando un favor.- se defendió el pelinaranja, con un sentimiento de culpa en la nuca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo ella por ti?-

El ojimiel suspiro. -¿Recuerdas esa vez que falle la misión? ¿Esa vez que me quede porque estaba herido?-

-¡Como olvidarlo! ¡Me pase tres noches enteras buscándote!-

-Bueno, hubo una persona que me ayudo cuando ya no tenía esperanza...¿Recuerdas quien era?-

-'Una mujer de hermosos ojos amatistas.'-repitió Ishida, sacando la frase de sus recuerdos.

-Es ella. Desde ese día parece que mi destino era encontrarla en todos lados. Un día fuimos a comer algo y la acompañe a su casa.-

Ishida escuchaba el relato atentamente, pero con incredulidad. ¿Qué demonios era esa inesperada suavidad en sus ojos? ¿En donde había quedado ese gesto frío alrededor de sus labios?

-El lugar estaba destruido, y ella se veía muy asustada. Nunca supe porque. El caso es que le ofrecí mi casa, en recompensa por haberme cuidado esas tres noches. A estado viviendo conmigo desde entonces.-

-Nunca habías llevado a una mujer a tu casa.-

-Lo se.-

-¿Qué está pasando Ichigo?- preguntó Uryuu con seriedad en su rostro, mirando a su amigo detenidamente. –Hablamos apenas ayer, y tu mismo dijiste que no podíamos enamorarnos.-

-No me estoy enamorando.- contestó Ichigo en un susurro, sintiendo un repentino dolor en su pecho.

En ese momento, una chica rubia de largas piernas apareció en la puerta, interrumpiendo la próxima frase de Ishida, llevaba algunos papeles en la mano y un gafete sobre su pecho, les brindó una sonrisa.

-El Sr. Yamamoto los espera.- les comunicó dulcemente, acomodando su falda con nerviosismo.

-Gracias linda.- Ishida le sonrió coquetamente, guiñándole un ojo al pasar a su lado, causando un sonrojo general en su blanco rostro.

-¿Tienes que hacer eso siempre?- preguntó su compañero algo cansado de su actitud.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Uno tiene que utilizar su carisma cuando se nace con él. ¿Qué harían las mujeres sin mi?- exclamo dramáticamente, recibiendo solo una mirada incrédula.

-Si, como sea.-

Los dos jóvenes entraron silenciosamente a la gran oficina, tratando de enfocar la vista cuando se encontraron con su usual oscuridad.

-Ya estamos aquí señor.- dijo Ishida cuando por fin pudo distinguir la silueta ataviada de un traje negro, y el resplandor rojo de un habano en su boca.

-Kurosaki, Ishida, sabía que podía confiar en ustedes para esta misión tan importante.-dijo aliviado, acomodando sus lentes sobre su nariz, sonriéndoles abiertamente.

-Sabe que puede contar con nosotros para cualquier misión.- comentó Ichigo con voz rasposa.

-¡Ichigo! ¿Estas bien muchacho?- exclamó Yamamoto viéndolo detenidamente. -¿Estas enfermo?-

El ojimiel evito su mirada. –No es nada serio.-

-¿No prefieres quedarte a descansar?-

-No. Quiero estar en esta misión.-

Aunque sabía que Ichigo era el mejor en la compañía entera, en esos momentos podría poner en peligro la misión. Sin embargo, al ver la determinación en su rostro, no pudo negarle su capricho de permanecer dentro.

-Bueno, confío en que lo harás bien.- el hombre tomo un control remoto que estaba sobre su escritorio, y lo apunto a una gran pintura de majestuosos ángeles al otro extremo de la habitación. Con un ligero ruido mecánico, el cuadro se movió de su sitio, revelando una pantalla blanca, que pronto fue iluminada por un proyector con imágenes.

La imagen de cada uno de los Kuchiki fue reflejada en la pantalla, con los datos adjuntos a su lado.

Kuchiki Kotaro: Era el tercero de los hermanos Kuchiki, el encargado de las comunicaciones y la publicidad de la compañía entera. Se encargaba de diseñar casi todos los productos dependiendo de los gustos del público, investigaba los campos de comercio y una que otra vez contrataba a varios publicistas para que lo ayudaran a encontrar nuevas opciones en su campo. A comparación de sus dos hermanos mayores, Kotaro era un hombre noble, honesto y emprendedor en lo que se refería a su trabajo. Era de las únicas personas que no se metían en negocios sucios, y todas las cosas que tenía se las debía a sus años de esfuerzo. No era afectivo con su familia, y en cierta medida odiaba a su hijo 'adoptado' (Renj) ya que lo había despojado sin querer de la parte de la fortuna que le habría tocado si él estuviera muerto. Tenía dos hijos sanguíneos.

Kuchiki Kami: Era la señora de Kotaro. Se dedicaba a las fiestas de alta sociedad y a las reuniones escandalosas con jóvenes casadas de bolsos hinchados. No ponía mucha atención a sus hijos, se había casado muy joven y aún conservando parte de su juventud, prefería salir a divertirse. Sin embargo había permanecido fiel a su esposo, talvez por miedo a perder la herencia que le dejarían, al casarse por bienes separados.

Tyson Kuchiki: El primogénito de la pareja. A sus veintitrés años era ya una persona que ejercía muy bien la abogacía. Seguía estudiando, pero eso no le había impedido ganar casos de los más renombrados en el país, atrapando a criminales y haciendo que los sentenciaran, por lo menos, a cadena perpetua. Era un joven inteligente, astuto y muy observador, ganándose la admiración y envidia de muchos cuarentones de experiencia en su firma.

Hanako Kuchiki: Una jovencita rubia con algunos problemas existenciales. Siempre vestía de negro y gustaba por todos los temas ocultos y la hechicería. Consumía drogas a menudo, y tenía intentos de suicidio en dos ocasiones, recibía ayuda psicológica, y cuando pensaban que empezaba a recuperarse regresaba a su estado anterior.

-¡Que familia!- exclamó Ishida al terminar de leer toda la información, justo en el momento en que cambiaba la diapositiva, para mostrar un plano de la mansión entera.

-Esta misión no puede ser igual a todas las demás. -comenzó Yamamoto. –Como ya se habrán imaginado, la casa no estará sin vigilancia esta vez. Hemos estado investigando, y de hecho tienen más de lo que tiene cualquier embajada del país. No podemos arriesgarnos a entrar como tenemos de costumbre, y tenemos además muy poco tiempo. Reúnanse con Hitsugaya, él les explicara exactamente sus posiciones, y como van a ingresar a la casa sin ser descubiertos. Esta vez, Ichigo te encargarás de Tyson es una persona muy fuerte, Ishida te harás cargo de Kotaro, Hanataro se encargará de la mujer y otra persona se encargará de Hanako, espero que puedan con eso.- el ojiazul y el ambarino asintieron al mismo tiempo. –Su misión empieza alrededor de las 8:00 pm, y deben terminarla antes de las 10:00 pm, a esa hora el trabajo debe de estar hecho ya que se realiza cambio de turno. Urahara los esperará afuera, deben salir sin levantar sospechas ¿Entendido?-

-Entendido.- los dos repitieron al mismo tiempo.

-Esta bien, confío en ustedes.- con un gesto de la mano, les indico que se fueran.

-Por cierto Ichigo.- exclamó antes de que salieran. –No quiero ningún error esta vez.- advirtió con voz peligrosa, dejando a Ichigo muy por detrás de él. Comparado con ese hombre, el inglés era solo un principiante.

Los dos jóvenes salieron de la habitación y suspiraron.

-No se si debamos dejar que otro individuo se meta en una misión tan importante ¿Quién será el cuarto asesino?- inquirió Ishida.

-¿Por qué los hombres siempre creen que hacen el mejor trabajo?-preguntó una voz femenina desde las sombras. -¿Qué te hace pensar que es UN asesino Uryuu?-

_Hay no...esa voz..._

Una mujer de falda corta y chamarra de cuero que le dejaba un escote grande en su parte superior, salió de la oscuridad, encarando a los dos asesinos con altanería. Una joven alrededor de los veinticinco los observo con ojos esmeralda y con sonrisa maliciosa, de figura esbelta y largas piernas lograba tener a los hombres sin problemas, y más de una vez había tenido a ese joven ojiazul sin mucho trabajo.

-Hola Neliell.- dijo Ishida con voz seductora, sonriéndole como siempre.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Ishida.- susurro ella acercándose peligrosamente al ojiazul, trazando con un dedo el varonil rostro.

-¿Ya terminaron?- exclamó Ichigo exasperado, tratando de romper la melosa escena.

-No te pongas celoso Ichigo ¡También te extrañe mucho!- el semblante maduro de la joven, cambio por uno infantil al mostrar una amplia sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a los dos chicos amistosamente, su actitud peligrosa para con los caballeros, cambiaba mucho cuando se enfrentaba a rostros tan conocidos como aquellos dos.

-Si, como sea.- respondió Ichigo, echándose a andar por el pasillo, con la intención de encontrarse con Hitsugaya.

-No a cambiado nada.- observó Nelliel con las manos en la cintura.

-No te preocupes, te extrañó.-

-Pues no es él quien me preocupa.-

-Yo también te extrañe.-la joven se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro, plantándole un beso en los labios, que Ishida recibió sin disgusto.

Esa mujer era una amiga muy cercana de Ishida. La había conocido en el orfanato, y desde ese momento habían desarrollado una especie de amistad que había ido madurando con el tiempo, convirtiéndose en amantes. Nell estaba enamorada de él, y aunque sabía que no le regresaban sus sentimientos en la misma medida, aun así disfrutaba de su compañía, y el no había puesto ninguna objeción. Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza casarse, pero con ese ojiazul a su lado, no estaba muy segura de todas sus acciones.

_Muy bien, ahora que tenemos que estar más concentrados en la misión traen a Nelliel..._

Ichigo creía que la chica de cabellos verdosos era una persona muy simpática y espontánea, además de la mujer que más meritos tenía en toda la empresa, y la que más misiones completas había logrado, siempre que estaba lejos de Ishida. Él conocía muy bien el amor desmedido que ella sentía hacia su compañero, y las muchas veces que eso había puesto en peligro la misión. Ojala y esa vez fuera una excepción.

El joven entró a una de las puertas, encontrándose con Hitsugaya y Urahara.

-¡Hola jefe!- exclamo Urahara entusiasmado, acercándose a él y dándole una fuerte palmada amistosa en la espalda.

-Hola Kurosaki.-dijo el peliblanco calmadamente, sonriéndole sin dejar de teclear en la computadora.

-¿Ya está todo listo?- preguntó el ingles.

-Si. Solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen los otros, para poder explicar la misión.-

-Es algo complicada jefe.-sinceró Urahara, bajando la cabeza con desaliento.

-Lo se, y se nos complica más con la compañera con la que trabajaremos.-

-¿Quién?.- preguntaron los dos al unísono.

-Nelliel.- respondió Ichigo con voz grave.

-Hay no.-dijo el peliblanco, sabiendo del romance entre Ishida y ella.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Al fin algo interesante!- exclamo el rubio, toda mujer que llevara falda arriba de la rodilla era alabada por él.

La puerta se abrió de repente, dejando pasar a un joven pelinegro, con la mirada infantil, muy agitado y con el rostro sonrojado.

-¡Llegue!- exclamó Hanatarou, el más joven de la compañía.

-¡Ya era hora!- bromeó Urahara, dándole un abrazo y unos coscorrones.

-Perdón, tenía que acabar con mis tareas.-

-No te preocupes pequeño, no hemos comenzado, Ishida todavía no llega.- respondió el jefe de la misión.

-¡Ichigo-san! ¿Estas enfermo?- preguntó Hanatarou viéndolo incrédulamente.

-Si, un poco.-sinceró el Kurosaki, escondiendo su leve sonrojo en las sombras, gracias a las miradas incrédulas de todos sus compañeros.

-Mi abuela siempre me prepara un té de manzanilla cuando me enfermo, y no me deja salir de la cama, talvez eso...-

Los consejos de salud de Hanatarou se vieron interrumpidos por el abrir de la puerta, dejando pasar a Ishida con una sonrisa en el rostro, y poco después a su compañera.

-¡Nelliel-san!- exclamó el hombre más joven con entusiasmo. -¿Vas a entrar a esta misión?-

La ojiverde asintió sonriéndole al pequeño.

-Después tendrán tiempo para saludarse.-interrumpió Hitsugaya, que había regresado a teclear en la gran computadora. –Tenemos que prepararnos.- los cinco compañeros asintieron.

-Muy bien, entonces, esto es lo que tendrán que hacer...-

**Continuara..**.

Un capitulo mas! Sjdhfajsdfhasd esto se pone interesante…-se echa porras-(¿?) jajaja

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews, me alegra saber que les ha encantado xD y espero que aun me sigan dejando mi alimento diario jojojo

Bueno ya salio una cuarta asesina! Nelliel salio a la luz, la verdad estaba pensando quien podría ser la tercera en discordia pero me dieron la idea de Nell y me gusto aunque es una pareja crack con Ishida, espero les guste xDDD

Y bueno, poco a poco Ichigo se dara cuenta d ela verdadera identidad de Rukia! ¿ustedes que piensa que hara? Tsssskkkkk pronto pronto lo sabran muajajajjaja

Bueno nos leemos en el siguiente cap ¿vale? Y no olviden! Déjenme un review :B jaja

Matte-ne~

LizZ ELric de KIm


	12. Tercera Mision

**Capitulo 12**

**"Tercera Misión"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen al manga Bleach escrito por Tite Kubo-sama

-Apúrate Kurosaki.- El peliblanco Hitsugaya se puso su auricular sobre la cabeza, acomodando con una mano el micrófono frente a su boca, mientras la otra tecleaba incansablemente en la computadora.

Las 7:30 pm y el ojimiel aun no había salido de la camioneta. Los demás integrantes del equipo habían cambiado su vestuario hacía casi media hora, y habían entrado a la mansión con todas las precauciones que podían conseguir.

Para entrar a la propiedad, como había averiguado Hitsugaya, debían de portar credenciales registradas y aprobadas, y uniformes. Para entrar a áreas más privadas como algunas habitaciones en donde se guardaba el dinero, necesitaban huellas dactilares específicas, sin contar que todos los cuartos y pasillos disponían de cámaras de seguridad, y los guardias custodiaban la mansión entera, dando paseos nocturnos por sus instalaciones. Dos policías se encontraban afuera de cada habitación en la que permanecían los Kuchiki haciendo chequeos cada dos horas. Además de que todas las puertas y ventanas estaban selladas por sistemas automáticos especiales.

-No molestes. ¿Por qué tengo que utilizar esto? Me siento ridículo.- El 'Asesino Ingles' había cambiado su vestuario totalmente, de estar ataviado de colores nocturnos dejándose ver despiadado y cruel, debía pasar a usar cosas menos densas, pareciendo por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, una persona normal...hasta una amable. Llevaba camisa blanca impecable, zapatos boleados y corbata de moño, con un delantal blanco alrededor de su cintura. El perfecto 'mesero' de los ricos.

-Da gracias que mande a Ishida primero.- se burló el de ojos verdes.

Después de un suspiro, Ichigo prosiguió con su caracterización. Se coloco unos lentes de contactos color marron para cubrir sus hermosos ojos amielados. Un rostro de plástico estaba sobre un maniquí sobre una de las mesas, lo tomo con cuidado, y después de colocar una especie de crema en su rostro, lo sobrepuso sobre su piel. Lo acomodó. En pocos minutos era una persona totalmente diferente. Su nariz ya no era aquella perfecta, sino una más alargada, sus pómulos aumentaron y su barbilla se había pronunciado, dejandose ver una pequeña barba de candado ligeramente notable.

Una mascara sobre su piel...no iba a ayudar nada a esa fiebre que empezaba a brotar de nuevo.

-Me asombro de mi mismo.- exclamó al echarse una mirada al espejo olvidando su antiguo estado. Los ojos mielinos ya no encontraron aquel rostro apuesto y joven, sino a un adulto mayor y respetable.

-¡Vaya Kurosaki! ¡Te vez muy bien!- Toushiro había dejado la computadora por un momento, observando la perfecta escultura frente a sus ojos.

-¿Parezco un hombre amable o que?- la mascara de Ichigo era perfecta. Nadie demasiado observador hubiera adivinado el engaño por el que estaba pasando, parecía una persona amable, de semblante respetable, fino y servicial.

-Lo parecerías si quitaras esa mirada de tu rostro.- observó el peliblanco, recordando la fría expresión siempre reinante en la cara de su jefe.

-¿Cómo quieres que mire entonces?-

-Podrías suavizar un poco esa dura expresión ó al menos tratar de cambiar esa mirada asesina.-

-Así es como miro yo.-

-Me estas presumiendo tus capacidades de actor ¿no? ¿Por qué no haces bien el trabajo?.-

-No se como lograr eso.- dijo Ichigo, colocándose una peluca de cabello largo de color castaño oscuro peinándola hacia atrás y colocandose unos pequeños lentes.

-Bueno, podrías empezar por pensar en algo agradable. Verás, cuando yo pienso en mi esposa Momo, y lo hermosa que se ve embarazada, esa mirada viene a mi naturalmente.- Ichigo lo miró, y efectivamente, esa mirada perdida y cristalina había aparecido en los ojos verdes del peliblanco.

-No recuerdo nada agradable en mi vida, más que el dinero talvez.- el chico colocó el pequeño auricular en su oído, una cámara escondida detrás de su corbata y su siempre fiel arma disimulada con un encendedor.

-No tienes remedio. Es hora.- El chico le lanzó a su jefe un gafete, y regresó a la computadora, en la pantalla se reflejaron los pasillos de toda la mansión, y las diferentes posiciones de los demás miembros resplandecieron con puntos rojos en un mapa verde tridimensional. -Ya sabes que hay que hacer.-

Tensa Zangetsu acababa de salir de la camioneta, como lo decía su gafete. Un hombre alto, de cabello largo y ojos marron cubiertos por unas gafas semioscuras, se acercó a la mansión con paso seguro.

-¿Quién es usted?- preguntó ásperamente uno de los guardias obesos, mirándolo detenidamente, con cara desconfiada.

Zangetsu los miró, y mostró su gafete. Ellos lo examinaron, y pasaron una máquina sobre él. La autorización vino de una pequeña luz verde en el aparato.

-Adelante Zangetsu-san.-

El hombre recorrió los pasillos despreocupadamente, recibiendo ordenes desde su auricular. Hitsugaya lo guiaba a través de la mansión gracias a los mapas que poseía en la computadora. Doblando varias esquinas y abriendo una que otra puerta, el canela alcanzó la cocina sin mucho trabajo y miró a su alrededor.

-Zangetsu-san.- dijo un joven rubio de ojos verdes con delantal blanco, acercándose a él con una sonrisa. -Esta es la cena del joven Tyson.- apuntó con el dedo a un carrito, que ya contenía en su superficie una cantidad considerable de platillos cubiertos. Zangetsu asintió y con un gesto le agradeció al aguamarina.

-Gracias pequeño.- El hombre tomó el carrito, y empezó a empujarlo, sacándolo de la estancia. De nuevo las instrucciones de Hitsugaya lo ayudaron a encontrar el camino correcto, caminando por varios pasillos llenos de policías, que regresaban los saludos que él les enviaba cortésmente.

Al fin llegó a una puerta custodiada por dos guardias con mala cara.

-Le traigo la cena al Sr. Tyson .- dijo Zangetsu pasivamente.

-Bien Sr...Zangetsu.- contestó uno de los guardias, acercándose a su gafete. -Pero primero debemos revisarlo.-

El ingles asintió cortésmente, y extendió los brazos. El policía paso por todo su alrededor un aparato alargado. Después asintió. -Puede pasar.-

El 'sirviente' empujo el carrito de comida hacía la habitación, y se adentro en la penumbra. El joven que buscaba estaba sentado en una silla enfrente de un escritorio, dándole la espalda, sin poner mucha atención a su nuevo acompañante. Tecleaba en su lap-top con movimientos precisos, revisando de vez en cuando uno de los libros que estaba a su lado.

-Estoy dentro Toushiro, hazlo.- susurró el inglés hacía un micrófono escondido. El peliblanco se apresuró a sustituir la imagen que presentaban los monitores de los guardias, por un sistema cerrado, en el que se repetían con cierta frecuencia, las acciones de la habitación. Así los agentes observaron una y otra vez como Tyson tecleaba en su computadora y revisaba su libro después, por tiempo indefinido.

El asesino observó por unos momentos las acciones de aquel muchacho, recordando aquellos días en los que él se sumía en los libros y en los ensayos, esperando convertirse en un renombrado psicólogo, poco después de permanecer en el hospital mental. Sin embargo, sus esperanzas se habían ido abajo...nadie contrataba a un ex convicto, mucho menos a alguien que había necesitado un psiquiatra.

Un ruido frente a él lo saco de su ensimismamiento. El joven de largo cabello castaño sostenido en una coleta tras su cabeza, se estiraba con pereza, esperando a que unos archivos terminaran de copiarse. Volteó su silla hacia el recién llegado.

-¿Dónde esta el ?- preguntó Tyson súbitamente, al no encontrar a su acostumbrado mayordomo.

-Se sentía un poco indispuesto, soy su reemplazo. Tensa Zangetsu a su servicio mi señor.- contestó el hombre cortésmente, sirviendo el té en una de las tazas, ofreciéndosela al chico.

-¿Eres inglés Zangetsu?- replicó el castaño, sin tomar la taza que le ofrecían.

-Es usted muy observador mi señor.- confesó su sirviente con amabilidad.

-Ese gesto se vería mejor si fuera algo sincero.- el abogado se acomodó en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. -Tus ojos no expresan la amabilidad de tu voz.- sonrió melancólicamente.

-¿Por qué los abogados siempre son tan difíciles?- suspiró Zangetsu, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Supongo que para hacerle la tarea más ardua a las personas como tú.- la mirada esmeralda del chico recorrió al mielino de arriba abajo, observando sus ojos con detenimiento.

-Tienes unos astutos ojos miel. ¿Por qué esconderlos tras esos lentes de contacto?- su voz se escuchaba tranquila, sin embargo su mente enviaba señales de alerta.

-Parte de un disfraz bien hecho.- declaró Ichigo en su embozo, ocultando el asombro que le causaba la astucia del joven.

-Sabes que esta habitación tiene cámaras ocultas.-

-Si lo se.-

-¿Por qué arriesgarte entonces?-

-Es mi trabajo.-

-Un grito mío y estarías perdido.- mencionó Tyson.

-No gritarías.-

-¿Cómo está tan seguro?-

-Morirías antes de pronunciar algún sonido.- la mascara de Ichigo perdió por un momento la apariencia bondadosa de Tensa Zangetsu, regresando a ese gesto frío y esa mirada asesina.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- El joven abogado permanecía sentado en su silla, con la lap-top prendida detrás de él.

-Yo no pregunto razones, solo cumplo con mis ordenes.-

-Que lástima que una persona tan inteligente como tu, tenga que vivir bajo el yugo de algunos tontos con dinero. No valdría la pena ofrecerte más por conservar mi vida ó me convertiría en uno de ellos.- se lamentó el castaño, agachando la mirada.

-Eres una persona muy astuta.-sinceró Ichigo.- Lástima que nos hallamos conocido bajo estas circunstancias, sino tuvieras esta herencia sanguínea, y no fueras uno de mis objetivos, te estaría invitando a unirte a mi.-

-Oferta tentadora, pero muy difícil de cumplir.-mencionó Tyson, dejando caer los brazos a sus costados.

Ichigo revisó en su bolsillo, sacando un objeto reluciente de metal. Jalando de uno de los extremos disimulado en una perilla, se descubrió un delgado hilo que se tensó en las manos del asesino.

-¿Quién eres?- el chico que había mostrado aparente tranquilidad a través de toda la entrevista, se estremeció al oír el deslizar del hilo sobre el frío metálico del encendedor.

-Mi nombre es Ichigo.- contestó el ojimiel muy confiado, al descubrir poca resistencia en su víctima.

-Bueno Ichigo, solo voy a pedirte un favor...Cierra mis ojos al final.- dijo el chico volteando su asiento para encarar a la computadora.

El inglés se sintió extrañado ante tan rara petición, pero asintió. Parecía que aquel joven sabía que su muerte era inevitable, y la estaba aceptando con dignidad y sangre fría. Kurosaki sintió una punzada de pena por aquel hombre, observador e inteligente, muerto por quien sabe que razón.

De un momento a otro, Tyson sintió con extrema rapidez, una fuerza fina que lo asfixiaba. Aferró sus manos a los descansos de su asiento, y los mantuvo firmes. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero había una presión que no lo dejaba. Algunas veces sintió como su opresor retiraba la fuerza, devolviéndole una bocanada de aire, pero después el hilo se volvía a tensar sobre su cuello, impidiéndole el paso de oxígeno de nuevo. El mundo se le empezó a nublar, sus manos se sintieron sin fuerzas, e imágenes de las personas que amaba se cruzaron por sus ojos en rápidos instantes. Su madre, su hermana, su padre...todos sus triunfos en la abogacía, todos los momentos que había pasado con esa mujer castaña que jamás fue suya, el último momento en que escribía su tesis para finalizar su sueño...Una última visión se apareció frente a él un momento antes de caer rendido ante la muerte...el pequeño punto rojo de su lap-top anunciándole la grabadora encendida. Una última sonrisa en su rostro y oscuridad.

Por los ojos de Ichigo, se apareció un leve dejo de tristeza, al estar estrangulando al joven. Por primera vez lamentaba tener que hacer su trabajo, al encontrarse a una persona tan capaz, y con tantas aptitudes para la vida. Varias veces vaciló, pero recordando la advertencia de su jefe, su sangre fría retornaba. Cierto temor hacia Ronald lo hacía continuar, aunque no fuera su deseo.

Un sudor frío le recorrió la nuca, y un mareo repentino sacudió su ser. Sabía que su frente estaba ardiendo, aunque la fría mascara la cubriera.

Estaba apunto de soltarlo, cuando la cabeza del joven por fin se puso lánguida, y cayó a un lado. El asesino tras él, no se movió, solo permaneció unos momentos con la cabeza baja.

-Descansa en paz.- le susurró, retirando el hilo de su cuello, y cerrando sus ojos con delicadeza. Se acercó al carrito, y destapó los platos vacíos. Acomodó su cabello, y salió por la puerta naturalmente, dejando a su victima sobre el sillón, con su computadora aún encendida.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó uno de los guardias que estaban custodiando la puerta de Tyson, después de ver al hombre retirarse con el carrito de la comida frente a él.

-Es uno de los mayordomos.- anunció el otro, bostezando ruidosamente.

-No confío en él. Voy a echar un vistazo.-

El guardia abrió la puerta silenciosamente, encontrándose con una escena frente a sus ojos. El joven dueño de la mansión asesinado, con su computadora aun encendida frente a él.

El policía cerró la puerta nuevamente, suspirando un momento.

-Todo en orden.- comentó a su compañero, que asintió sin interés el agente pelinegro y de ojos zafiros, sonrió.

En los monitores de los guardias de seguridad, Tyson seguía ocupado en su computadora.

xxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxx

Ishida Uryuu, conocido en esos momentos como el Agente Akira Doyle miro a su lado, solo para encontrar al perezoso compañero de su nuevo trabajo. Ataviado con vestimenta de policía, con un garrote en el cinturón y una placa en el pecho, observó con una sonrisa como salía su jefe de misión de una habitación, momentos después de cumplido su objetivo.

El pelinegro miró su reloj. -Es cambio de guardia.- le dijo a su compañero, que ya cabeceaba parado. El otro asintió, y se echo a caminar por el pasillo, en dirección a su próxima posición.

Akira, al observarse sólo en el pasillo ajusto su micrófono-insignia, y hablo claramente, en voz baja.

-Cambio de turno Hitsugaya.-

-Te tocó la parte difícil Ishida, para alcanzar la habitación en donde está Kotaro necesitas huellas digitales.-

-Genial. ¿De quién?-

-Sólo el jefe principal de cada uno de los turnos tiene acceso a esa habitación.-

-¿Dónde está el bastardo?-

-En donde se guarda el dinero. No esta muy lejos de tu posición.-

Como lo había hecho antes con Ichigo, y en varias ocasiones más, Hitsugaya guió a su compañero a través de los pasillos transitados por guardias, que le sonreían al pasar. Sin mucha demora, y sin ningún contratiempo, alcanzó una pequeña habitación que según Hitsugaya, se había convertido en una pequeña oficina, con el único objetivo de resguardar a cada uno de los policías superiores.

Tocó la puerta, nadie le contestó.

-Esta dormido.- le confesó el peliblanco desde su audífono, muy divertido.

-Voy a entrar.- dijo Ishida, con lo cual Hitsugaya encendió su circuito cerrado.

El agente Doyle entró a la habitación silenciosamente, encontrando, como lo había predicho su compañero, a un guardia obeso, con la gorra sobre la cara y las manos sobre el pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de su ruidosa respiración.

-Por eso nunca logran atrapar a ningún criminal.- susurró Akira, moviendo su cabeza negativamente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se dispuso a realizar parte de su trabajo, moviéndose por el cuarto sigilosamente. Años de práctica le habían servido en sobremanera, construyendo perfectamente su habilidad, a la vez ocultándose entre las sombras.

Se colocó detrás de el hombre obeso, y puso las manos en su cabeza. El irresponsable policía ya no despertó, e Ishida supo perfectamente que su trabajo había estado bien hecho, al oír ese característico crack y al observar como la cabeza caía a un lado ya lánguida. Ese método le parecía algo muy sencillo, sobretodo cuando la víctima no oponía resistencia, romperles el cuello se había vuelto una tarea constante.

-Listo.- exclamó por el micrófono muy orgulloso. -¿Que huella necesito?-

-La pulgar.-

De un momento a otro, el pulgar de la mano derecha del hombre, estaba desprendido por la ágil navaja del ojiazul...

xxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxx

Una hermosa chica de bata blanca, papeles en mano, y extraños lentes puntiagudos, salió de una habitación, irguiendo la cabeza con arrogancia. A su paso, con su minifalda corta, escote pronunciado, profundos ojos esmeraldas y largo cabello pelirrojo, lograba llamar la atención de quién la veía.

-La nueva psicóloga.- susurraban algunos, al saber la aparente desgracia que había sufrido la doctora anterior, en un accidente en su casa. Esa mujer sería la encargada de atender los aparentes problemas que poseía la joven heredera de la mansión: Kuchiki Hanako.

Sin muchos problemas, gracias a un joven peliblanco en una camioneta afuera del edificio, encontró la habitación de la chica, que era custodiada como la de su hermano, por dos oficiales que la examinaron de arriba abajo primero, y después con un aparato detector de metales.

-Adelante.- le dijeron los dos al unísono, admirando cuando hubo pasado, los atributos de la joven.

-Estoy dentro.- y de nuevo, en los monitores de los policías, solo se vio a la heredera, tumbada en la cama, escuchando música desde sus audífonos.

Nelliel vio con algo de desprecio, la habitación adornada extravagantemente. De paredes negras, velas por todos lados, y posters satánicos en varios de los muros, parecía un lugar en completo desacuerdo con el resto de la mansión.

La chica de no más de veinte años, se hallaba tumbada en la cama, escuchando música estridente en sus audífonos, a muy alto volumen. Al ver a la recién llegada hizo un gesto de fastidio, apagando el aparato.

-Supongo que eres la nueva perra de papá.- dijo fríamente, recordando las ambiguas miradas que la doctora anterior y su padre intercambiaban de vez en cuando.

Nelliel rechinó los dientes, pero puso una sonrisa. -Buenas noches señorita Hanako. -le dijo amablemente.- Mi nombre es Kaoru Hanaki y soy su nueva doctora.-

-Genial, otra estúpida con las mismas preguntas ¿Ustedes las psicólogas no tienen vida social?- preguntó la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Sí tenemos, pero nos gusta hacernos la vida difícil.- contestó Nell sin perder esa sonrisa bondadosa.

-¿Por qué no me dejan en paz? Quisiera morirme.- exclamo la chiquilla cubriendo sus ojos.

-No deberías decir eso.- advirtió Kaoru.

-¡Que tonta eres si piensas que te voy a escuchar! Muchas otras ilusas como tu lo han intentado y ninguna a logrado nada ¿Qué te hace pensar que tu vas a ser diferente?-

-Bueno, yo tengo un método muy diferente a todas las otras.-

-¿A sí? No me digas ¡tienes un gran carisma!- pronunció sarcásticamente para luego echarse a reír.

-Bueno, no exactamente.- un diminuto brillo metálico resplandeció en los dedos de la mujer. Con un ágil movimiento, la pequeña aguja salió disparada de sus manos, y en un instante, estaba incrustada en el cuello de Hanako.

La joven solo sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la garganta, y después una gran debilidad en todo su cuerpo. Cayó de espaldas en la cama, paralizada completamente.

No pudo gritar siquiera, su cabeza no se podía mover, solo sus ojos rotaban frenéticamente en su cuenca, tratando de ver algo a su alrededor. Talvez sabía lo que se avecinaba, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lagrimas sin parar.

-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó Nelliel sarcásticamente, acercándose a ella con los brazos cruzados. -¿Por qué? Pensé que querías morir.-

La chica la miró con pavor, y alcanzó a lanzar unos gemidos suplicantes.

-¿Suplicas por tu vida? ¿Quién te entiende? Primero rezas por la muerte, y después imploras por la vida.- la pelirroja se rió maliciosamente, observando a la joven tendida en la cama, indefensa...nadie le daría una segunda oportunidad. Las segundas oportunidades no existían en ese negocio...nadie se la había dado a ella.

-Ya no sufrirás.- fueron las últimas palabras que la joven escuchó en su vida. Sus ojos se cerraron, la respiración se le escapaba del cuerpo..sintió que algo le explotaba en el pecho con un dolor espantoso, y como se ahogaba de repente. Sus pulmones estallaron, y ese fue su final.

-Las personas que desprecian la vida no tienen derecho a una segunda oportunidad.- susurró Kaoru Hanaki con frialdad, ignorando el hilillo de sangre que manaba de la boca de su víctima. La empujo hacía un lado, y no la vio más.

xxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxxxx

El cuerpo de Ishida se estrelló contra el borde de una pequeña repisa de la ventana, causándole de repente un agudo dolor en el costado.

-Maldito, me rompió una costilla.- se dijo a si mismo, observando al hombre parado frente a él, que estaba listo para embestirlo de nuevo.

Había entrado en la pequeña habitación sin mucho problema, gracias al pulgar que le había arrancado al guardia principal. Sin embargo, su visita no era esperada. Nadie tenía acceso a esa habitación a esa hora. Por eso, cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, no tuvo tiempo de hacer nada. El hombre que parecía tan indefenso con su baja estatura, su cara regordeta y su mostacho despeinado, había resultado muy bueno para las peleas. Tenía una mano rápida y su peso lo ayudaba en las constantes embestidas que había utilizado contra aquel que al principio sería su agresor.

Ishida se sobresalto cuando vio venir de nuevo ese cuerpo regordete en contra suya, así que olvido su antigua estrategia. Al verse en peligro, no tuvo más remedio que renunciar a su forma original de matar, y sacar su pistola. Un disparo silencioso directo en la frente, y el cuerpo se fue de nuevo contra él, pero esta vez sin vida.

-Idiota, habrías tenido una muerte más decente y original.- le dijo Ishida, tratando de removerlo de encima de él. Lo arrojó a un lado con desprecio, y se quedó sentado, con la cabeza recargada en la pared, sosteniéndose el costado y mirando al techo. La respiración empezó a dificultarse.

-Maldita sea. Kurosaki me va a matar.- exclamó, poniéndose de pie con mucho trabajo.

-¿Estas bien Ishida?- escuchó que le decía Hitsugaya consternado.

-Creo que me rompí una costilla.- le confesó recargándose en una pared para sostenerse.

-¿Puedes regresar?-

-Creo que si, no te preocupes, llegaré.-dijo con voz entrecortada y respiración lenta.

-Le avisaré a Kurosaki.-

-¡Olvídalo! ¡Me mataría! Me las puedo arreglar solo.- Uryuu se acomodó la gorra sobre la cabeza, sin dejar de sostener su costado, y salió de la habitación, dejando al magnate tirado en el piso, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

-¿Terminaste pequeño?- preguntó Tensa Zangetsu algo cansado, con un sudor frío en las manos y un leve dolor de cabeza. Se había reunido con el joven rubio de la cocina, conocido en esos momentos como Arnold Watson (Yamada Hanatarou).

-Si, fue muy sencillo.- sus ojos esmeraldas resplandecieron, en el momento en que su ídolo le lanzó una mirada de aprobación.

-Tu turno acabó. Sal por la puerta trasera sin ser visto, nos reuniremos en unos minutos dentro de la camioneta.-

-Esta bien.- el joven Watson se dio media vuelta, y se fue caminando hacia atrás de la cocina con paso casual. Ichigo lo miró detenidamente a través de los lentes, y su mirada se suavizo. Ese chiquillo seguiría sus pasos, sabía que algún día sería el mejor, y se sentía orgulloso de él.

-Kurosaki, Ishida está herido.- la voz del peliblanco se escuchó en el audífono, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Zangetsu, olvidándose inmediatamente del chico que se acababa de marchar.

-Kotaro se puso difícil, parece que nadie tenía permitido entrar a esa hora, no tenía ese dato registrado, y al entrar Ishida, lo atacó.-

-¿Es grave?- susurró Ichigo, volteando a ver hacía todos lados, esperando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Creo que le rompió un par de costillas, y le perforó un pulmón.-

-¡Demonios! ¿En donde esta?- preguntó preocupado.

-Se dirige a la puerta trasera, no se si pueda salir en esa condición.-

-Hanataro ya salió, dile a Nell que regrese y a Urahara que arranque la camioneta.-

-Esta bien.-

Sin conservar más su aparente calma, recorrió los pasillos con paso apresurado, buscando con la mirada a su compañero pelinegro.

Ishida se limpió el sudor de la frente una vez más, mientras se sostenía de la pared en uno de los solitarios pasillos. Tosió. Y el color carmesí de su sangre empapo su mano.

-¿Por qué ahora?- el ojiazul siguió con su lento caminar, aun sosteniéndose con una mano.

-¿Estas bien?- Ishida escuchó vagamente una voz enfrente de él, de una persona mucho más alta.

-Si.- le dijo sin levantar la cara, ocultándola aún más bajo la sombra de su gorra.

-Te vez muy mal.- sinceró la otra persona.

-Me duele el estomago.- mintió Ishida, cambiando su mano del costado al centro, causando un agudo dolor de nuevo al retirar la presión.

-¿Necesitas algo?- preguntó el joven, tratando de observar el rostro del enfermo.

-¿Llegar al baño?- le dijo Ishida medio riendo agachándose más, esperando a que el otro joven se largara.

-Esta bien, pero cuando termines no olvides regresar a tu posición ¿Entendido?- el pelinegro asintió. -Que te sientas mejor.-

Cuando por fin siguió su camino, dejándolo solo, Ishida volteó trabajosamente su cabeza, para observar a su compañero. Solo alcanzó a ver la piel morena del joven, su notable estatura, y su cabello de castaño...si hubiera estado en las mejores condiciones, se habría dado cuenta de que se acababa de topar con Inoue Sora...

-Estúpido Ishida- exclamó Ichigo por enésima vez en el corto trecho que atravesaba casi trotando sin que nadie lo notara. Miró el reloj... 9:40 aun tenía veinte minutos.

Su mente se encontraba distraída, con el único pensamiento de encontrar a su compañero para salir de la mansión lo más pronto posible, y su dolor de cabeza se pronunciaba. Por eso no se dio cuenta como una puerta se abría frente a él.

Chocó contra otra persona, y los papeles que éste sostenía en las manos, cayeron al piso desde un fólder. Sin pensarlo, Ichigo se agachó para recogerlos rápidamente, musitando un débil 'Disculpe' a su vez. Miró de reojo uno de los papeles, y un título llamó su atención.

'Instituto Mental Gotei 13'

Hubiera reconocido ese nombre en donde fuera. Había estado en ese lugar por mucho tiempo, y era el lugar que noche tras noche se aparecía en sus pesadillas sin dejarlo descansar.

¿Qué demonios hacían esos papeles en esa casa?

Miró los papeles otro momento, y se levantó lentamente. Sus ojos se posaron en la persona que estaba frente a él, acomodando los papeles de nuevo en su fólder, y su mirada cambio como nunca a un gesto de asombro.

Habría reconocido a esa persona en cualquier lugar. Vestido formalmente en lugar de esa acostumbrada bata blanca, con los ojos esmeralda de mirada fría o aquella bondadosa, con una sonrisa en el rostro ó con un gesto gélido , o con el cabello azabache alborotado o peinado de vez en cuando...aquel hombre que había causado el que sus padres lo abandonaran, estaba por fin frente a él...Shiba Kaien.

-Gracias.-le dijo con una voz fría e inexpresiva, fijando sus hermosos ojos en el hombre frente a él. Una luz de reconocimiento cruzó por su rostro fugazmente. -¿Te conozco?-

-N-No creo señor, soy nuevo.- tartamudeó Ichigo perdiendo el tono amenazante en su voz, bajando la mirada por primera vez ante una persona.

Kaien lo observó por largo rato, tratando de abrir una brecha en su memoria.

-C-Con permiso.- dijo el asesino nerviosamente, sin conocer los ojos rasgados de Shiba una vez más. Con la cabeza baja, los puños crispados y la mente turbia, Ichigo se alejó del sitio, avergonzado como nunca de su comportamiento. No había querido aceptarlo hasta ese momento, pero aun le tenía miedo a aquel lugar. Encontrarse tan cerca de la persona que le había arrebatado la libertad una vez, y que podía volver a hacerlo en cualquier momento, encerrándolo de nuevo, le causaba pavor. No soportaría regresar. Nunca regresaría...

Kaien lo vio alejarse con paso rápido y tenso, sin comprender lo que sucedía...si ese hombre no hubiera llevado encima esos lentes de contacto cubriendo sus ojos, el detective hubiera atrapado por fin a su asesino...

El pelinegro de ojos zafiro, por fin cayó al suelo de rodillas, derrotado. El dolor se había hecho insoportable, y la vista se le empezaba a nublar, a causa de la falta de oxigenación.

-¿Qué hago?- susurró casi sin aliento, empezando a perder la paciencia. ¿Lo descubrirían? ¿Lo enviarían a la cárcel al descubrir que no era un policía?

-Pensé que eras un poco más sensato.-

Ishida levantó la cabeza con rapidez, al reconocer la voz enfrente de él. Más que gusto, le dio miedo, al ver la mirada fría que le enviaban.

-K..Kurosaki…y-yo...-

-Cállate.- le contestó el hombre frente a él con frivolidad, Ichigo en serio se sentía ya muy mal. Se acercó a su lado, y lo ayudó a levantarse pasando un brazo sobre su cuello.

-Toushiro, pon el sistema en los pasillos hasta la salida.- comandó el ojimiel con voz autoritaria.

Los dos comenzaron a caminar despacio, uno ayudado por el otro, sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada.

-P-Perdóname Ichigo, Kotaro se puso muy difícil y era una persona muy fuerte aunque no lo pareciera, me embistió y...- de nuevo un fuerte dolor en el costado lo obligó a caer al suelo, interrumpiéndolo en su explicación. Su respiración era agitada y una espesa capa de sudor recorría su frente y cuello, empezó a toser produciéndole fuertes espasmos de dolor en todo su ser.

Ichigo se olvidó de su propio malestar, y se arrodillo frente a su compañero.

-Cálmate. Respira profundamente y ya no te preocupes tanto por lo que pasó. La misión no está arruinada.- aseguró Ichigo con voz amistosa, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en el brazo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, no sabemos en que momento vayan a descubrir los cuerpos.- miró a su alrededor.

-Ya no puedo.- susurró Ishida. -En verdad me siento muy mal.- le confesó al ojimiel mirándolo directamente con algo de arrepentimiento. -Vete.-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que te vayas. Falta poco para las 10:00, los otros no esperaran.-

-No puedo dejarte aquí.- le dijo Ichigo sin mirarlo a los ojos.

-¡Son las reglas! ¡Tienes que irte!- exclamó Ishida tratando de disimular su dolor al gritar.

-¡Yo soy el jefe de esta misión!- le respondió Ichigo de la misma forma. -¡No me voy a ir sin ti ¿entendido?!-

Ishida se quedó sorprendido ante sus palabras. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Ichigo pronunciando aquello. ¿Un compañero más importante que la misión? Nunca. O más bien nunca había sucedido. En todos los años que llevaban, nunca habían tenido contratiempos como aquellos (excepto el de el mismo Ichigo) por eso no habían cumplido la promesa de abandonar a alguien en plena misión. Ishida creía que Ichigo era el que respetaría más las reglas, y sin embargo, al ver aquello, supo que se equivocaba.

-Te llevaré.- Ichigo se agachó frente a su compañero, y se ofreció a cargarlo.

...

Los dos salían de la mansión rápidamente minutos después, Ichigo llevando en su espalda a un malherido ojiazul, atravesando la oscuridad.

-Te vez gracioso con esa máscara.- se burló Ishida sin muchas fuerzas, como siempre sin perder el sentido del humor aun en el peor de los casos.

-Cierra la boca, aun puedo dejarte aquí tirado.- le amenazó el inglés en un tono no muy veraz.

-Si, como sea.- el ojiazul sonrió una última vez al escucharse decir esas palabras tan características de su jefe, y miro hacia enfrente después. Sus compañeros los esperaban frente a la camioneta apresurándolos a llegar. Alcanzó a ver el reloj resplandeciente en la muñeca de Ichigo antes de quedar inconsciente...10:15...los habían esperado...

Continuara...

WUAAAA! DE NUEVO UN CAPITULO MAS Y ESTE DE MIS FAVORITOS, LAS MISIONES SIEMPRE ME HAN GUSTADO *O* IMAGINENSE A TODOS EN SUS TRAJES JOJOJO POR CIERTO ICHIGO SE DISFRAZO DE ZANGETSU XDDDD Y YA ESTUVO FRENTE A SU PEOR ENEMIGO! Y EL QUINCY CASI ES DESCUBIERTO POR SU CUÑADO XDDDD

Gracias por los reviews! a **KEY, Ichiruki4ever.n.m, FrikiHimechan, Minako-sama13 **

ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO PORQUE A MI ME ENCANTO~

y BUENO, PRONTO LES TRAERE LA CONTINUACION!

¿ME DEJAN UN REVIEW? XD

Bye-nara~

Lizz Elric de Kim


	13. ¿Confiar de nuevo?

**Capitulo 13**

"**¿Confiar de nuevo?**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sama

-¡No puedo creerlo!- Sora dio un paso hacia atrás, cuando vio la rabia por la que su superior estaba pasando. Y no era para más. Habían asesinado a las personas que estaba protegiendo ¡Cuando él mismo estaba en la casa!. En esos momentos se lamentaba el no haber registrado a la persona con la que se había topado apenas la noche pasada, esa que había chocado con él en medio del pasillo principal que se dirigía a la salida.

Solo conocía del 'Asesino Ingles' la voz, pero no había podido reconocerla al escucharla nada más como un susurro ó no aquella autoritaria y fría que siempre le respondía en el teléfono, sino una temblorosa e invadida de temor.

Kaien sabía que él era conocido por aquel asesino, pero no que le infundiera ese tipo de terror, podría haberlo matado en ese mismo momento, sustituyendo la imagen para que nadie se diera cuenta en la sala de monitoreo, pero en lugar de ello, había salido huyendo de la mansión.

La persecución nunca había sido tan prolongada. La policía siempre descubría los cuerpos mucho después de que los criminales abandonaran la escena, pero esa vez, algo les había salido mal a ellos, proporcionándole más tiempo a sus captores de seguir su rastro. ¡Lástima que los conductores policíacos no fueran tan buenos como aquel que prestaba sus habilidades a los asesinos! Si así fuera, en esos momentos estaría recibiendo un premio por la captura de criminales tan peligrosos.

...

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Tragándose su rabia, apretando los puños, y maldiciendo a cualquier cuerpo que se le pusiera enfrente, sus ojos fulminaban a cualquiera que le dirigiera su palabra. No eran los mejores momentos en la fantástica carrera de Shiba Kaien. Lo único que le faltaba para arruinar su día, era la acostumbrada llamada del asesino, eso lo haría explotar.

-Kaien, no fue tu culpa.- el oficial Inoue había intentado calmarlo todo el día. Lo ponía muy nervioso el ver a su compañero caminando por toda la oficina cual bestia enjaulada.

-¡Debí ser más cuidadoso! ¡No puedo creer que hayan asesinado a los cuatro bajo mi nariz!- golpeó su escritorio con el puño cerrado. -¡Maldito Ingles!.-

Un oficial apareció en la puerta de repente.

- Shiba-san encontramos algo que talvez podría interesarle.- dijo tímidamente, al observar a su jefe, siempre tan sereno, en aquellas condiciones.

Kaien le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-Damelo, yo se lo entrego.- se apuró Sora, recibiendo el pequeño paquete de unas manos temblorosas.

Sora miro el paquete con interés, y después lo abrió. Dentro, había un chip de memoria de una computadora portátil.

-Parece que era del joven Tyson.- observó el moreno pasando el aparato entre sus dedos.

-Déjame verlo.- le ordenó Kaien sin mucha delicadeza. Lo tomó entre sus largos dedos, y lo examino. –Tráeme una portátil.-

Sora pronto regreso con su propia computadora, poniéndola frente al plateado. Kaien introdujo el chip, comenzando a buscar archivos de la noche anterior.

Encontró muchas páginas de apuntes, notas, encabezados, descripciones, investigaciones, y un pedazo de tesis que el joven realizaba antes de morir, aunque nada de mucho interés policíaco. Sin embargo, había una grabación esa misma noche. Subieron el volumen, y la escucharon con atención.

Los primeros minutos eran solo de la voz de Tyson, hablando para la computadora, dejando pequeños recordatorios de vez en cuando. Después se escuchó como se abría la puerta, dejando él de teclear.

_-¿Dónde esta el Hirako-san?-_ se escuchó la serena voz de Tyson, después de un momento de silencio.

_-Se sentía un poco indispuesto, soy su reemplazo. Tensa Zangetsu a su servicio mi señor.-_ Kaien se incorporó de su asiento en un respingo al escuchar la voz. ¡Era él! ¡Su asesino estaba grabado en una conversación con la víctima!.

Kaien y Sora escucharon con atención los próximos minutos de grabación. Hubo varias partes que les llamaron la atención.

_-Tienes unos astutos ojos miel. ¿Por qué esconderlos tras esa mascara de color?- _

_-¿Por qué haces esto?- ... -Yo no pregunto razones, solo cumplo con mis ordenes.- _

-Que lástima que una persona tan inteligente como tu, tenga que vivir bajo el yugo de algunos tontos con dinero.-

_-... te estaría invitando a unirte a mi.-_

Sin embargo, una sencilla parte los dejo sorprendidos .

_-¿Quién eres?- _se escuchó la voz de Tyson, perdiendo su valentía.

_-Mi nombre es Ichigo.- _

Kaien sonrió ante la revelación. Con esa grabación, al menos, ya tenía el nombre del asesino, y una posible prueba ante la corte.

xxxxXXXXxxxx

-Ya no te preocupes por él Kurosaki, se recuperará.- Yamamoto Genryusai acababa de salir de una de las habitaciones del pequeño hospital que se había establecido en la compañía. A el llegaban todos los asesinos que resultaban heridos en alguna misión, proporcionándoles los cuidados más especializados, con los mejores avances de tecnología. En esa ocasión, la persona herida en un 'trabajo' había sido cierto pelinegro de ojos zafiros: Ishida Uryuu, uno de los asesinos mejores pagados de todo el sitio.

-No estoy preocupado.- mintió el ojimiel, evitando la mirada de su superior. Sabía que en esos momentos, sus ojos expresaban inquietud y nerviosismo como nunca antes en su vida. Quisiera ó no aceptarlo, había establecido un vinculo con Ishida, haciéndolo una persona importante, no solo en su carrera, sino también en su vida.

-Esa una lastima que Ishida haya encontrado esa clase de dificultades en el camino, ó todos hubieran regresado sin ningún contratiempo.-

-Bueno, hasta los mejores asesinos tienes sus tropiezos.- suspiro Ichigo, recordando su propia situación.

-Lo se. La misión fue exitosa después de todo, así que recibirán su recompensa como habíamos acordado.- le dijo su jefe orgullosamente.

-Gracias, esperaré a que Ishida se recupere.-

-Esta bien.- Yamamoto sacó de su chaqueta su puro característico y se lo llevó a la boca. –Por cierto Ichigo.- musitó encendiendo su vicio. –Dentro de pocos días se organizara una importante reunión a la que fui invitado. Tu sabes, esas fiestas sofisticadas y llenas de hipocresía, estaba pensando en llevarte a ti y a Ishida.-

-¿A una fiesta?- preguntó Ichigo incrédulo.

-Así es. Verás, conozco a muchas personas en ese lugar y hay muchas otras que me conocen a mi. Sabes que no soy 'apreciado' por muchos de ellos, y me consta que son personas poderosas. Necesito algo de 'protección' por así decirlo a mis espaldas, y creo que no hay personas más confiables en esta compañía que ustedes dos.-

-Bueno, eso es cierto pero...-

-Claro que los dos obtendrán su beneficio por este pequeño inconveniente.- interrumpió Yamamoto con una sonrisa maliciosa. Conocía perfectamente el arma que tenía que utilizar contra Ichigo, si el se negaba a algo: dinero.

-Entonces no creo que haya mucho problema.- aseguró el pelinaranja, imaginándose su recompensa.

-Perfecto. Justo lo que esperaba de mi asesino más confiable.- exclamó el mayor contento, dándole a Ichigo una palmada vigorosa en el hombro.

-S-Si señor.-

-Por cierto, ¿A quien quieres de pareja esta vez?-

Ichigo se quedó pensativo. Había ido a varias reuniones como aquellas, y en cada una, llevaba a una persona diferente, cualquier mujer que en esos momentos fuera objeto de su deseo, su jefe podía conseguirlas con solo una llamada. Sin embargo, esta vez pensó diferente. Había una linda amatista en casa que talvez no se negaría a acompañarlo.

-No, creo que ya tengo a alguien en mente.-

Yamamoto se le quedó viendo fijamente, ¿Ichigo hablando de mujeres? –Esta bien...Avísale a Ishida cuando despierte, si quieres puedes pasar a verlo.- El mayor se alejó con lento caminar, pensando en lo peligroso que podría ser el que Kurosaki tuviera una compañera...mientras, dejaba a su mejor asesino batallando contra su frialdad fuera de la habitación de Ishida.

El ojimiel suspiró, algo que significó su derrota. Por fin abrió la puerta.

Un sonido interrumpido se escuchó de una de las máquinas que estaban conectadas al joven, mientras otra registraba las lentas respiraciones del ojiazul, a través de unos tubos de oxígeno en su nariz.

Ichigo no lo había visto desde la noche pasada, y ahora que tenía los ojos fijos en él de nuevo, cierta tristeza lo invadió. Pálido como la misma muerte, con los labios morados, sus gafas habían desaparecido pudiendo observar unos ojos sumidos en un profundo sueño, se encontraba aquel chico alegre y jovial, que se la pasaba gastándole bromas y dándole palabras amistosas, cuando él solo sabía responder con gruñidos. ¡Que hubiera dado por verlo de nuevo como la tarde pasada!

Había olvidado su propio malestar cuando había visto al chico ojiazul caer inconsciente al ir en camino a la compañía. No le había alcanzado a decir nada, pero no había perdido esa sonrisa característica ni un momento antes de caer en la oscuridad. De hecho, una sola sonrisa en esos momentos, y talvez una broma de esas de mal gusto, habrían aliviado el pesar que traía sobre los hombros.

-Eres un estúpido Ishida.- susurró el ojimiel sumiendo la cabeza entre sus manos.

-Ja, yo también te extrañe.- Ichigo levantó la cabeza rápidamente al escuchar una débil voz frente a sí, encontrando unos hermosos ojos azules que lo veían con pereza.

-¡Ishida!.- exclamó el inglés, asombrado de su repentino despertar.

-El mismo.- sonrió.

-¿Estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?- le cuestionó su compañero, sin disimular su preocupación.

-¿Estabas preocupado?- se burló el de lentes, pronunciando su débil sonrisa.

El ojimiel se sonrojó. –No.-

-Aja.-

-No estaba preocupado...por ti al menos.-

-¿Qué dices? ¿Salió bien la misión?- la voz de Ishida se escuchó consternada por un momento.

-Por poco. Descubrieron el cuerpo de Kotaro más pronto de lo que imaginamos, además de que no salimos a la hora acordada.-

-¿Y que paso?-

-Nos persiguieron por unos momentos, hasta que Urahara se dejó de juegos.-

-Supongo que no podremos utilizar la camioneta de nuevo.- sinceró Ishida con su habitual sonrisa.

-Deberías estar un poco más preocupado, por tu culpa casi se arruina la misión.-

Ishida quitó la sonrisa de repente, evadiendo la mirada que Ichigo le lanzaba.

-De todos modos...- el ingles se escondió entre la oscuridad, justo en el momento en que su semblante cambiaba. Su rostro se suavizo un momento, y sus ojos quitaron ese gesto frío. –Me alegra que ya estés bien.-

xxxXXXxxx

Inoue Orihime había estado todo el día en casa, ya que su hermano se había retirado muy temprano a su trabajo. Se la había pasado toda la mañana tratando de poner en orden su hogar, tarea un poco difícil gracias a su nuevo compañero. Su hermano había conseguido quien sabe donde, un grácil animal de aspecto extraño. Algo parecido a un pequeño leon, de orejas puntiagudas y pelaje dorado, gustaba mucho de los postres azucarados, comiendo siempre que podía algún dulce que encontraba por ahí o uno que otro chocolate.

Había mantenido a la linda pelinaranja algo ocupada, cuando el pequeño había empezado a saltar por todos lados, con aspecto feliz, después de haber comido unos chocolates envinados.

-¡Kon regresa aquí!-Ese nombre le había puesto la chica ya que se le había parecido muy lindo.

La pequeña bestia dorada continuaba con sus destrozos, con una Orihime algo harta detrás de él. Se detuvo un momento cuando escucho al timbre sonando. Suspiro, vio una vez más a Kon en la cocina, y derrotada, se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Sus ojos grises se encontraron con unos brillantes amatistas, y su sonrisa se pronunció como siempre, lanzándose a los brazos de su mejor amiga: Rukia.

-¡Rukia-chan! ¡Estaba muy preocupada! ¿Dónde te habías metido?- la otra chica sonrió. Inoue siempre había sido una persona efusiva, muchas veces había deseado expresar sus propios sentimientos con un poco del carisma que ella poseía. Solo acertó a abrazarla de regreso.

-Estaba en casa de un amigo Orihime.-

Las dos chicas entraron a la casa sin demora, y se dirigieron a la sala. La amatista observó divertida, el desorden que había en todo el lugar.

-¿Qué paso aquí Orihime?-

-Mi hermano me trajo un regalo ayer y...- un pequeño animal de pelaje dorado salió de su escondite, lanzándose a los brazos de su dueña. –Bueno, al menos creo que ya se cansó.- dijo acariciando la cabeza del pequeño.

-¡Que lindo!- exclamó Rukia, tomando al pequeño animal entre sus manos.

-Si, ahora es lindo, pero lo hubieras visto hace un rato.- la pelinaranja se desplomó en un sillón, cansada por la actividad que había tenido. La amatista se sentó a su lado.

-A mi me parece muy tierno.- sinceró, al ver como el animalito movía la cabeza cariñosamente, mientras ella le rascaba detrás de la oreja.

-Si bueno...por cierto Rukia-chan ¿Qué te a pasado? ¡Tu padre te ha estado buscando por todas partes, y Sora está también buscándote como loco.-

-Lo se Orihime. Ya hablé con mi padre hace poco, y parece que aunque sea ya no está tan angustiado.-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Asaltaron mi casa.-

-¡¿Qué?!- exclamó Orihime preocupada. -No te lastimaron ¿verdad?-

-Claro que no Orihime, por suerte no estaba en casa en esos momentos, fue aquella tarde en que tuviste tu cita.-

-¿En serio? ¿En donde estabas Rukia-chan? Te busque donde acordamos, pero ya no estabas ¿Por qué te fuiste?-

-Bueno, creí que ibas a estar muy ocupada con tu compañía ¿recuerdas?- inquirió ella con una sonrisa maliciosa.

La pelinaranja se sonrojo. –B-Bueno pero...¡Debiste haberme esperado!- exclamó, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Es que encontré a alguien conocido.- esta vez fue la nívea la que se sonrojo.

-¿Un conocido?-

-Si. ¿Recuerdas que una vez te conté de un joven que había encontrado herido en un callejón?-

-¡Claro que si! ¡No parabas de hablar de él!-

-Bueno, lo encontré esa misma tarde afuera del restaurante donde estabas...y me acompaño hasta mi casa.-

-¿Te fuiste con él? ¡Pero Rukia ¿que tal si era un psicópata asesino?!-

La joven de ojos violetas se echó a reír -¿Cómo crees Orihime? Si lo fuera ya me hubiera matado en estos momentos.-

-¿Quieres decir que...estas viviendo con él?-

De nuevo se sonrojo y asintió.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-

-Me debía un favor.-

-No se , es un extraño después de todo y...-

-¡No es un extraño! Se llama Kurosaki Ichigo, es ingles, le gusta leer y...- la joven se quedó callada, sin saber que más decir. Talvez su amiga tuviera algo de razón. ¿Qué más sabía del hombre con el que estaba viviendo? ¿Qué le había contado de su pasado?... no mucho que recordara.

-¿Y...?- preguntó Orihime, tratando de que continuara.

-A tenido muchas oportunidades, y nunca me a tocado, siempre se a demostrado respetuoso conmigo y...creo que es una buena persona.- susurró la chica, recordando las pocas veces en que Ichigo se había demostrado amable con ella.

-No te estarás enamorando de él ¿verdad?- observó la ojigris, al reconocer esa mirada perdida en sus ojos.

-Espero que no.- contestó la amatista con un suspiro anhelante.

Un silencio largo e incomodo se suscito en la habitación. Rukia temía que las palabras de Orihime se fueran a hacer realidad. Si llegara a enamorarse de Ichigo de verdad...¿Cómo haría para romper el hielo alrededor de su corazón? ¿Cómo lograría aquella gran hazaña de aunque sea hacerlo sonreír?

-¡Oye Orihime!- exclamó Rukia alegremente, tratando de romper la gélida atmósfera. -¿Qué paso en tu cita con ese lindo pelinegro?- sonrió pícaramente.

-¡¿Qué que?!-

-Si, como no te e visto desde ese día, no me has podido contar.-

-Bueno.- titubeó, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí. –Pues todo salió muy bien y...hace poco vino a mi casa-

-¡¿Qué?!-

-Si, me ayudó a cocinar y cenó con nosotros.-

-Q-Quieres decir...Contigo y y...¿Sora?- la pelinaranja asintió. -¡Pobrecito! ¿Salió vivo?-

-¡Claro que si!-

-Vaya ¡Qué hazaña!-

-La verdad me sorprendió mucho que Uryuu-kun haya querido venir también.-

-¿Uryuu-kun?- preguntó Rukia extrañada, preguntándose si no sería la misma persona que acababa de conocer el día anterior. -¿Ishida Uryuu?-

-Si, así se llama. Ya te había dicho de él ¿no?.-

-Si, lo que pasa es que ayer conocí a un chico con ese nombre.-

-¿En serio? ¿En donde?-

-Es amigo de Ichigo.-

-¡Oye, Uryuu-kun me a hablado de un Ichigo! ¿Crees que sea el mismo?-

-Podría ser.-

-¿Y en que trabaja?- preguntó Orihime interesada. –Uryuu-kun dice que también es muy buen detective.-

-¿Detective?-

-Si.-

-No sabía que fuera detective...- Rukia se quedó pensativa. ¿Sería por eso que siempre salía en las noches sigilosamente? ¿Sabría quien era ella? ¿Conocería acerca de las personas que intentaban asesinar a su familia?...esperaba que no...

xxxxx

Ichigo dejó el pequeño e improvisado hospital y a su compañero en el, para dirigirse a su casa. Le dolía la cabeza, su frente amenazaba con arder de nuevo y sentía los ojos pesados de estar despierto toda la noche.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su estado, no pudo evitar el poner un gesto malicioso al ver un teléfono cerca. Era hora de denunciar su propio crimen como todas las otras veces.

Dos tonos de marcado, y por fin una voz al teléfono. Shiba Kaien, su rival en turno...

-Buenos días detective.- dijo él como siempre, esa acostumbrada frialdad sin abandonar su voz ni un momento.

-Buenos días Ingles.- respondió la voz al otro lado del auricular, alegremente.

-Veo que hoy estamos de buen humor detective. Aun no a revisado a los Kuchiki ¿verdad?- se burló el ojimiel, sonriendo macabramente.

-Se lo que hiciste.- le respondió el joven con seriedad.

-¿Y eso le causa felicidad? ¡Vaya! Pensé que en su repertorio de cualidades no se incluía el sadismo.-

-No se incluye.-

-¿Entonces? ¿Por fin encontró a una perra que quisiera acostarse con usted?-

-Para tu desgracia mi selección es más extensa que la tuya.- contestó Kaien con seguridad.

El chico se rió secamente.

-De hecho.- le interrumpió el ojiverde. –Estoy feliz porque estoy un paso más cerca de atraparte.-

Su risa se detuvo. -¿En serio?- pronunció sarcásticamente. –No pudiste atraparme cuando cometí esos asesinatos frente a tu cara. ¿Cómo esperas estar más cerca ahora?-

-Ah, ya lo verás. De todos modos estoy muy ocupado ahora como para intercambiar frases retorcidas contigo. Que tengas un buen día...Ichigo.- colgaron el teléfono, y después solo silencio.

El asesino se quedó un momento escuchando el tono de marcado, sin creer lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar. ¿Lo había llamado por su nombre? Sino hubiera estado seguro, se habría echado a reír pero...juraría que había escuchado 'Ichigo'

Ishida se vio a solas, después de haber pasado un momento con su amigo. Su shock aun no había pasado por completo. ¿Qué seguiría después? ¿Ichigo bailando? ¡Solo en sus sueños!

La puerta se abrió de repente, deslumbrando al ojiazul por un momento, una silueta femenina se dibujo en la oscuridad.

-Nelliel.- susurró Ishida, encontrando frente a él, a unos ojos esmeralda cristalinos, que lo observaban fijamente.

-¡Uryuu!- la chica ya no aguanto las lagrimas, y corrió a su lado envolviéndolo en un cálido abrazo. ¡Quien diría que esa mujer, tan sexy y de mirada provocativa, se vería como una pequeña corriendo a los brazos de su padre en ese momento!

-¿Estas bien Uryuu?- le preguntó ella preocupadamente, mientras retiraba la cabeza del pecho varonil.

-Creo que ese abrazo me rompió otra costilla.- bromeo el pelinegro, sonriéndole abiertamente. –Estoy bien Nell, no fue nada grave.-

-¡Ay Uryuu!- exclamó ella de nuevo echándose a llorar sobre su pecho. –¡No sabes como me sentí cuando vi que Ichigo te traía a cuestas! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto!.-

-No seas exagerada Nelliel.-

-¿Qué no sea exagerada? ¡Estabas tan pálido y con sangre por toda la camisa! ¡Pensé que te habían herido!-

Ishida suspiró, alejando a la mujer que lloraba desconsoladamente de su abrazo. Le daba gusto que alguien se preocupara por el de esa manera, pero si recordaba bien, esa era una de las razones por las que había decidido alejarse de ella. Era una persona sumamente celosa y a veces empalagosa. Deseba que estuviera con ella todo el día, cuando él ansiaba divertirse, conocer nuevas personas y hacer nuevas conquistas. ¡No era hombre de una sola mujer! ¿Para que? Tenía suficiente para todas...

-Estoy bien Nell. Ya no te preocupes ¿Ok?-

La chica asintió, separándose de él y fijando su mirada al suelo. Sabía que había veces en que Ishida se sentía asfixiado por su presencia pero...¿Qué quería que hiciera? ¡Lo amaba de verdad! Talvez él no sintiera lo mismo. Todas esas veces que ella le repetía que lo amaba entre las sabanas, y el nunca respondía...eran suficientes para saber que no era la dueña de su corazón, y talvez nunca lo sería. ¿Quién podía conquistar el corazón de un casanova después de todo? Nadie, ellos nunca cambian...

-Yamamoto-san dijo que podías salir esta noche.- dijo Nelliel sonriéndole. -¿Qué te parece si celebramos en privado?- pronunció de manera sensual, fijando los ojos en le pecho desnudo del ojiazul.

Ishida olvidó su mal humor de repente, y le sonrió de la misma manera. –No suena nada mal.- Sin embargo, algo en la nuca le molesto de repente. No sabía que era, pero estaba casi seguro que olvidaba algo importante.

Talvez no lo recordaba en ese momento, pero lo haría poco después...tenía una cita esa misma noche con cierta chica pelinaranja...

Ichigo tomó su auto en la compañía, pero a pocos kilómetros de su casa, decidió caminar. Estacionó el carro quien sabe donde, y hundió las manos en los bolsillos, mientras revolvía en su cabeza las frases intercambiadas con el policía hacía un rato.

¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? Estaba tan seguro de tener todo bajo control en las misiones, sin pronunciar nunca ningún apellido, ninguna dirección, ni siquiera la edad de alguno de ellos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado al revelar su propio nombre? ¿En que momento había perdido el anonimato que tanto le había costado crear?

¿Cuándo? ¿En que momento exactamente?

_-Mi nombre es IChigo.- _

¡Demonios! ¡Se lo había dicho a Tyson! ¡Que estupido de su parte el haber confiado en un abogado! ¡En un chiquillo!

Soy un completo idiota...nada podría hacer este día peor...

-¡Ichigo!- escuchó una voz que gritaba detrás de él, momentos después de entrar a su edificio.

¿Por qué no cierras tu maldita boca Kurosaki?

Suspiró con exasperación. ¿Por qué tenía que encontrar a esa mujer en los peores momentos de su existencia? Lo único que lograba con su presencia era que su descontento hacía ella y los demás aumentara en sobremanera.

-¡Ichigo!- la chica pelinegra por fin llegó a su lado, pero sin recibir siquiera una mirada del inglés. -¿No me escuchaste?-

¡Oiría esa molesta voz a dos cuadras!

-¿Qué quieres ahora Senna?- preguntó el ojimiel bruscamente.

-Hacerte compañía. Te vez muy preocupado hoy ¿Quieres contármelo?-

-No.-

-¿Porque? Vamos Ichigo.-

-Ya te dije que no, déjame en paz.-

La expresión inocente de la mujer cambio de un momento a otro por uno de enojo. -¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Al principio me rogabas porque te diera solo un momento! ¡¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?!-

-Eso fue hace muchos años, además de que no es tu problema.-

-¡Es ella ¿verdad?!- espetó la ambarina con enojo.

-¿Ella?-

-¡La zorra esa que vive en tu casa!-

Nunca lo hubiera dicho. De un momento a otro, Ichigo la había sujetado por los hombros con fuerza, azotándola contra la pared de uno de los pasillos. Su mirada estaba furica, asesina, fría como nunca.

-¡No te atrevas a llamarla así de nuevo ¿entendiste?!- le gritó en la cara perdiendo los estribos. La chica tembló bajo su dañino toque, y asintió temerosa.

Ichigo la soltó bruscamente, y sin lanzarle otra mirada, se dio la vuelta hacia el ascensor.

-¡Eres un idiota!- le gritó Senna, cuando las puertas de éste se cerraron.

-Maldita perra...- el ojimiel acomodó su cabello con frustración. Sabía dios porque había reaccionado de esa manera ante los insultos de la pelinegra, jamás se había atrevido a tocarla de esa manera tan lacerante. Estaba muy irritado, talvez no lo había agarrado en sus mejores momentos.

Abrió su departamento con brusquedad, aventando las cosas que traía encima a un rincón sin mucha delicadeza. Pasó la sala a grandes zancadas, y se adentró en su estudio azotando la puerta tras de si. Se sentó frente al escritorio envuelto en la oscuridad y hundió la cabeza en sus manos tratando de apaciguar su enojo.

La puerta se abrió tras de si, pero el no se inmuto.

-Ichigo...- ahí estaba ella. La mujer a la que había defendido enfrente de Senna.

-¿Qué quieres?- le preguntó sin muchas ganas, pero con exasperación.

-¿Estas bien?- la chica cerró la puerta con suavidad, acercándose lentamente al muchacho que le daba la espalda.

-No te importa.-

-No te he hecho nada. ¿Por qué me tratas así?- sus cejas se juntaron pero solto un suspiro de resignación.

Maldita culpa...

-Lo siento, es que tuve un mal día.- sinceró sin pensar, dejando atrás el tono de voz amenazante.

-Te vez muy tenso.-

Ichigo se hecho para atrás en su asiento, cuando sintió las manos de la chica en sus hombros. El suave masaje que le proporcionó con esa manos delgadas y hábiles, fue relajándolo poco a poco, despejándole al mismo tiempo la mente. Lanzó un suspiro de placer indicándole a la joven que lo que hacía, le gustaba.

Ella sonrió. Era la primera vez que hacía contacto físico con él. No sabía porque, pero el roce de su piel entre sus manos, lanzaba descargas electrizantes por su espina, llenándola de un bienestar general. Talvez Inoue tenía razón. Talvez se estaba enamorando de ese joven frío e inalcanzable.

-Tienes unas manos muy suaves niña...-le susurro él con ternura, manteniendo los ojos cerrados, causando un tono carmesí en las mejillas de la amatista.

Talvez no _tan_ inalcanzable...

-¿Quién te hizo enojar, Ichigo?- le preguntó sin dejar de hacer su trabajo.

-Senna.- suspiro.

-¿La pelinegra de arriba?-

-Si.-

-Talvez solo este tratando de llamar tu atención. No creo que sea una mala persona, tiene una sonrisa bondadosa, y parece que se preocupa mucho por tu bienestar-

Hablas bien de Senna cuando ella te insulto de esa manera...

-No porque todas las personas te muestren una sonrisa bondadosa significa que lo son.- dijo Ichigo abriendo los ojos de repente, levantándose de la silla. –Las personas pueden ocultar su verdadera cara debajo de muchas mascaras ¿Cómo estás segura que aquella que te muestra una sonrisa es la verdadera?-

-No puedo estar segura.- le respondió Rukia con confidencia. –Pero puedo creer que lo es. Talvez así algún día pueda ver el verdadero rostro detrás de las mil mascaras.-

-Eres muy ingenua al creer esas cosas.-

-Tu lo llamas ingenuidad, yo lo llamo esperanza. Es solo un punto de vista diferente.-

-¿Esperanza? Hace mucho que deje de usar esa palabra.- le reveló, encarando a un espejo en la pared. Observando su reflejo en el azogue, noto por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquella mirada perdida de soledad, única que había mostrado cuando sus padres lo habían abandonado a su suerte.

-¿Qué te hizo así, Ichigo? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo perder la fe por las otras personas?- le susurró Rukia desde atrás, observando aquella mirada mielina que la observaba pero que a la vez, estaba perdida en el recuerdo.

-Cuando las personas te traicionan una vez, aprendes a no confiar en nadie más.-

-No todos son así.- le aseguró la chica, apretándole suavemente el brazo.

-Hasta ahora así a sido.-

-Pero no tiene que continuar de esa manera.- El joven volteó a su lado, encontrándose con la cara sonriente de la amatista. Sus ojos le mostraban emociones mezcladas que eran desconocidas para él.

Ella le estaba ofreciendo libremente su confianza, su dulzura, su fe...su amistad. Todo sin recibir nada a cambio. Podía darle una oportunidad como se la había dado a Ishida una vez. Él nunca le había fallado...talvez esa joven tampoco lo haría.

Ocultó una vez más su rostro entre las sombras, y por primera vez en casi nueve años, su boca cambio de ese gesto gélido a uno humano, a uno emocional.

-Ven, vamos a comer.- le sonrió tiernamente y salió de la habitación.

Él miró su figura desaparecer en el marco de la puerta, recordó una vez más su rostro sonriente, y sin que él mismo se diera cuenta, le sonrió...

_Talvez no sería de la misma manera... _

_Continuara..._

chachaaaaaaaaaaaan! Al fin Kaien sabe el nombre de su asesino favorito(?)! xDDDDD asdfhalskdjfasd creo que se esta poniendo mas interesante no creen? :3

Muchas gracias por los reviews!

**ichiruki4ever.n.m **creo que aqui te respondi alguna de tus dudas xD y en cuanto por que ichigo le tiene coraje a Kaien, lo sabras mas adelante~ no desespereis!

**Loen **que bueno que te agrada el cambio de Rukia, la verdad dudaba que les fuera agradar el OOC porque todos sabemos que Rukia jamas dejaria que Ichigo le hablara de esa forma xD antes le da una paliza jajaja, en fin...gracias por leer :D

**FrikiHimechan **Yo tambien amo las misiones! *O* me encanta imaginarmelos asi asdfasd y la verdad me alegra que les guste! Espero les siga gustando :D

Gracias a las demas chicas que me dejan sus reviews :) y bueno...no me sigan dejando sin comer(?) recuerden que un review es mi pan de cada dia xDDDD

Por cierto! ¿Les gustaría ver disfrazada al IchiRuki en algo en especial? Se acerca una fiesta y quisiera saber sus opiniones de como les gustaria que fueran vestidos :B

Bueno, nos leemos en otro capitulo!

Bye-nara~

LizZ Elric De Kim


	14. Entrevistas

**Capitulo 14**

"**Entrevistas"**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Bleach pertenecen a Tite troll sama.**

Kuchiki Byakuya, se había caracterizado siempre por ser un hombre fuerte, valiente y con determinación, las personas que lo conocían se habían enfrentado a su temperamento frío infinidad de veces, ya que siempre demostraba su actitud en las conferencias y reuniones que llevaba acabo con la compañía. Hombres importantes y mujeres poderosas la habían encarado con temor, y ninguno de ellos se había ido con una idea diferente de cómo habían llegado al principio: Ese hombre era de temerse.

Sin embargo, nadie lo hubiera reconocido esa bella tarde de finales de otoño, escondido en su mansión, con guardias postrados frente a las puertas de su habitación, reubicada en el tercer piso. Con barrotes en las ventanas, cámaras de seguridad, grabadoras de voz e identificación de retina, y censores de movimiento y calor, permanecía enclaustrada en la oscuridad, encogida en un rincón, con los ojos sombríos.

Si bien sabían las personas, Byakuya era muy difícil de asustar, pero había un temor que se había desencadenado desde el deceso de su esposa: La muerte. Y ahora, tan cerca de él a causa de una organización, y de una mente retorcida detrás de todos los planes, se sentía desprotegido y sin socorro. Nadie había podido sacarlo de ahí por más ruegos que hicieran.

A pocas personas se les permitía la entrada a la habitación por las mismas instrucciones de la señor, y una de aquellas afortunadas, era un joven pelirojo y de ojos marrones, sobrino favorito del magnate: Abarai Renji.

-¿Qué haces aquí Renji?- preguntó Byakuya desde las sombras, al notar al pelirojo entrando a la habitación.

-Hay muchas personas afuera que exigen una entrevista contigo. Y no parece que quieran irse hasta que les des unas palabras.- le confesó el joven en su voz débil, sin verla a la cara.

-Córrelos. Diles que no estoy de humor para más amarillismo televisivo.-

-Si quieres mi opinión tío...creo que te estas enclaustrando en este lugar, no creo que sea bueno para tu salud.- susurro Renji en voz tímida.

-No puedo salir Renji, soy el siguiente.-

-Pero tampoco puedes quedarte aquí tío. Vamos, me quedare a tu lado si eso te reconforta.-

-Rukia hubiera hecho lo mismo.- dijo Byakuya con melancolia.

-No creo que debamos preocuparnos por ella.- exclamó el pelirojo mirando afuera, al jardín. –Ya la oíste. Se consiguió un nuevo amigo, y no parece querer regresar.- finalizó con algo envidia.

-Yo creo que está más segura con esa persona que con nosotros. Si llegan a descubrir que tengo una hija, irán detrás de ella también. Prefiero que se quede donde está.-

-No conocemos a ese tipo. Deberías traerla de regreso.-

-Sólo estas celoso.- dijo el hombre con una débil sonrisa. –Sabes que no podíamos tenerla en un pedestal toda su vida. Es decir, tiene veinticinco años. Algún día tenía que hacer su vida lejos de nosotros.-

-Lo se.- susurro Renji, con una mirada perdida, sin volver a mirar a su consanguíneo. –Creo que soy un primo sobre protector.- sonrió.

-No te equivocas...¿Dices que no se irán hasta que baje?-

-Eso mismo dicen.-

-Bueno, creo que una entrevista no me hará daño. Bajare, espérame afuera.-

-Esta bien.- el pelirojo asintió y salió de la habitación con prontitud. Se hecho a caminar por los pasillos repletos de guardias hasta su propia habitación. Entró y se tumbó en la cama. Volteó a su lado, y se encontró con un marco que reflejaba a dos jóvenes sonrientes, conjugados en un abrazo fraternal. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, encontrando el mismo silencio reconfortante en esa figura conocida. No sabía cuando volvería a ver a Kuchiki Rukia. De lo que estaba completamente seguro, era de no había pasado, aún, su último encuentro...ella estaba a salvo, lo sabía...

...

Inoue Orihime observó el reloj del pequeño parque una décima vez esa tarde. Había fijado su cita con Ishida Uryuu, un atractivo pelinegro que había conocido en un bar, en ese mismo lugar a las 5:00 en punto, y aun no se había aparecido, ni le había llamado a su celular. Empezaba a preocuparse. Era muy raro que el joven no hubiera llegado más temprano que ella (que generalmente era la que llegaba corriendo) ó solo unos minutos tarde. No tenía forma de comunicarse con él, y con cada minuto, su preocupación aumentaba.

5:45...

Y aun no llegaba. Su preocupación empezaba a pasar, y una molestia repentina se iba apoderando de su nuca.

6:00...

A lo mejor había decidido quedarse en casa...pero no, él era demasiado lindo y responsable como para por lo menos no avisarle.

6:15...

¿Sería posible que hubiera olvidado su cita? No...el nunca había faltado a alguna de ellas, y si lo hacía, llamaba horas antes de la reunión.

6:30..

Era el colmo. Quince minutos estaban bien, media hora era tolerable. Pero una hora y media era cinismo. ¿Quién se pensaba que era? ¿Qué se la pasaría esperando todo el día como una tonta? ¡Pues estaba muy equivocado!

Pocas veces se le veía a Orihime tan enojada, su rostro infantil, generalmente llevaba incrustado en el una sonrisa bondadosa y caritativa, dando la impresión a las demás personas que no cabía sitio para un gesto como el enojo. ¡Que equivocados estaban! ¡Hacer enojar a la persona más bondadosa, era hacer enojar al mismo demonio!

Con cara furiosa, puños apretados, y rechinando los dientes, se levantó de la banca, y volteó a su alrededor una última vez.

-Estúpido Uryuu-kun.- exclamó, y se hecho a andar por la calle, sin volver la mirada.

...

-Ya te dije que el final era muy predecible.-

-No es cierto, tu mismo te sorprendiste.-

-Que no, era demasiado lógico.-

El chico pelinaranja y la joven amatista, llevaban diez minutos argumentando acerca de una película que acababan de ver.

Sentados en la comodidad de la sala, una bonita tarde rojiza, Ichigo por fin había calmado su temperamento agresivo, y simplemente se había dedicado a compartir una tarde con su inquilina.

-Si bueno, esta bien, fue algo...espectacular.- replicó sarcásticamente, dando por terminada la disputa. Le cambió a la televisión distraídamente, parando una que otra vez para observar los anuncios. Sin embargo un noticiero vespertino llamó su atención al pasar una imagen que él conocía. Uno de los cuerpos de los Kuchiki era sacado en una camilla, cubierto por una sabana blanca ensangrentada. Supuso que se trataba de Kotaro. Subió el volumen al aparato, mientras hablaba una mujer.

Rukia también presto atención, poniéndose notablemente pálida.

Y este es el tercer asesinato cometido a los magnates de los emporios Kuchiki. Kuchiki Kotaro afamado publicista de la compañía, al lado de toda su familia, fueron asesinados brutalmente la noche pasada, por un grupo de criminales no identificados, mientras la mansión era sometida a un fuerte operativo de seguridad, la comunidad esta muy alarmada...

Ichigo se sonrió a si mismo sádicamente, el detective Kaien aun no había dado la información que el joven Tyson le había proporcionado. Talvez si había escuchado mal cuando había creído que ya conocían su nombre, ó, muy astutamente, el detective se estaba guardando la información para si mismo. Volvió a poner atención cuando vio una imagen del nombrado en el monitor.

...La persona encargada del caso, el detective Shiba Kaien, que se encontraba en la mansión en el momento en que se desarrollo el crimen, nos a proporcionado algunos datos en una entrevista fuera de la casa de los Kuchiki..

La imagen cambió de la reportera, a un apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches, y ojos esmeralda, que se veía muy atareado y molesto.

...Todavía no averiguamos como lograron obtener identificaciones falsas que pasaran nuestro censores.-afirmó con voz cansina.- ...pero encontramos en la habitación del joven Tyson Kuchiki, (el corazón de Ichigo dio un salto repentino) una grabación tomada por él mismo que nos a proporcionado datos de gran importancia en la investigación...Podemos suponer hasta el momento, que se trata de un grupo de alrededor de siete personas que desempeñan diferentes acciones organizadas por un líder, y que trabajan para una compañía secreta que se dedica a asesinatos bajo sueldo. Suponemos que uno de los criminales resulto herido por un intento desesperado del Sr. Kotaro, ya que se encontramos muestras de sangre que serán sometidas a exámenes de ADN...

Los ojos miel se agrandaron en sobremanera, cuando escucho la última parte. Cuando había llegado al lado de Ishida, ya estaba herido, seguramente era su sangre la que habían encontrado regada por el piso.

Se levantó sobresaltadamente, y sin voltear a su acompañante, se dirigió al teléfono de la otra habitación. Descolgó el auricular con furia, y marco rápidamente un número bastante conocido.

-¿Toushiro? Soy Ichigo... escucha, tenemos algunos problemas, Ishida dejo rastros de sangre mientras estábamos en la mansión cuando fue herido, y los policías la tomaron como evidencia, necesito que borres todos los archivos existentes de Ishida... si, aun los registros de nacimiento, y los seguros de la compañía... no sabemos si puedan accesar a esos archivos médicos, borra todo lo que les pueda dar alguna pista de quien es... ¡Solo hazlo! ¿Ok?- colgó sin muestra de delicadeza, y se fue a sentar de nuevo al sillón más molesto que antes. Ya habían cometido demasiados errores en las misiones que estaban llevando acabo. Primero la grabación, y luego las pruebas de ADN. Sabían quien era él, pero no permitiría que averiguaran de Ishida.

Fijando de nuevo los ojos en la pantalla, se encontró con un hombre de cabello azabache, y ojos ametistas muy tristes y resaltaba cierta angustia aunque su porte era serio e inmutable, que daba algunos comentarios a la prensa.

...El último descendiente legítimo de los Kuchiki, el afamado abogado Kuchiki Byakuya, nos otorgó unas palabras hace unos momentos, al lado de su sobrino...

Rukia se llevó la mano a la boca, reprimiendo un pequeño grito que amenazaba con salir. Ichigo notó una mirada de angustia en sus ojos.

...No, no me voy a ir de la ciudad, tengo muchas cosas pendientes en este lugar para renunciar de esa manera, seguiré con mi vida normal, ya que el jefe de policía me a proporcionado muchos sistemas de seguridad impenetrables... no estoy seguro de que funcionen, pero depositare mi confianza y mi vida en sus manos...

Genial, más sistemas de seguridad. ¿Cuál sería la nueva estrategia de la compañía para burlarlos a todos?

Le bajó de nuevo a la televisión, cuando la noche ya caía sobre el cielo, y las sombras se empezaban a hacer presentes en la ciudad, que se iluminaba con millones de puntos de colores. Volteó a ver a su lado, y se encontró con una Rukia pálida y con los ojos tristes que miraban al suelo.

-Eh...¿Estas bien?- preguntó el ingles, tratando de sonar indiferente.

La chica levantó la vista, y le proporcionó una sonrisa, sin que sus ojos dejaran la antigua expresión.

-Si...pero recordé que ya no hay pasta para la cena.-

-¿Quieres que vaya a comprarla?-

-No...haré otra cosa.- se levantó de manera autómata, y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ichigo la miró por un momento, se levantó y se iba a dirigir a la cocina, cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta principal.

Ishida acababa de llegar con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola.- exclamó muy animado, tomando una manzana y yéndose a sentar al sillón más cercano.

-¿No deberías estar reposando?- preguntó Ichigo sin darle mucha importancia, un poco molesto de que le interrumpieran.

-Es que estaba tan aburrido... ya no me duele nada de todas formas.- dijo dándole una gran mordida a la fruta.

El pelinaranja se acercó a el inocentemente y le pico un costado. Ishida se retorció en el sillón, soltando su aperitivo, y alejándose de su compañero.

-Aja.- indicó el ingles sarcásticamente.

-Bueno- exclamó el de lentes reincorporándose, pero sin bajar la guardia. –Me siento bien si nadie me toca.-

-Pues parece que estuviste muy ocupado.- observó el ojimiel mirando el cabello revuelto de su compañero, y su sonrisa idiota.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó el moreno inocentemente.

-¿No me dijiste que tenías algo que hacer hoy?-

-¿Yo?- se quedó pensativo. -Bueno, estuve con Nell, pero ese plan lo hice hace rato, y no te lo había dicho.-

-¿No tenías una cita ó algo?-

-¿Una cita? Déjame pensar...- el ojizaul divago un momento, y después sus ojos se abrieron con terror. –Hay no...¡Tenía una cita con Orihime!- sin decir más, salió corriendo del departamento, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

-¿Para que hace compromisos si siempre se le olvidan?- se preguntó a si mismo, pesando en comprarle, para esa navidad, aunque sea una agenda.

Se dirigió nuevamente a la cocina, y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observando a la mujer que estaba frente a la estufa, dándole la espalda. Débiles sollozos, imperceptibles desde otra habitación, llenaron el aire con sutileza.

-¿Estas bien?- Ichigo se acercó rápidamente a la chica -¿Qué sucede?-

Ella volteó a verlo con valor, y sus lagrimas resplandecieron a la luz. Le sonrió débilmente.

-Es que...me corté.- y le mostró una pequeña cortadura carmesí en su dedo.

La miro con ternura, sin cambiar su gesto gélido del rostro. Se acercó a una de las gavetas y saco un empaque. Sacó un curita de ella, y lo coloco delicadamente sobre la herida.

-Listo.-

Los sollozos de Rukia cesaron. La sonrisa regreso a su rostro, y sus ojos abandonaron un poco su antigua tristeza. –Gracias Ichigo.-

-Si bueno.- volteó su cabeza, para ocultar el pequeño rubor de sus mejillas. –Oye, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer a otro lado? Hay una cafetería aquí cerca y...-

-Claro, dame un minuto, limpiare esto.-

Ichigo miró a su alrededor, y noto que no había nada que limpiar, asintió, y salió de la cocina.

_Talvez si la invito a la fiesta se anime un poco... _

Asomó la cabeza por la cocina.

-Por cierto Rukia, me invitaron hace poco a una fiesta de disfraces, y pues, yo me preguntaba si...q-quisieras ir conmigo.- talvez aun le quedaba algo de timidez adolescente para con las chicas.

Ella volteó la cabeza, y esta vez sus ojos y su rostro le sonrieron con felicidad. –Me gustaría mucho ir contigo.-

De nuevo se sonrojó. –Bien.- se alejó de la cocina, y sin decir más, aun con las orejas ardiendo, tomo su gabardina, la puso sobre sus hombros y se dirigió a la puerta.

Rukia guardó un sartén en una gaveta, y, olvidándose completamente del asesinato de su tío, se sonrió. Por fin la había llamado por su nombre. Ahora si tenía que aceptarlo...estaba completamente enamorada de él...

...

-Rayos, rayos, rayos.- Ishida le iba dando pequeños golpes al volante de su BMW (algo que jamás hubiera hecho) mientras se encontraba atrapado en el embotellamiento habitual de las 8:00 de la noche. Hubiera querido llegar a su destino en solo unos minutos, considerando su atraso de casi tres horas para con su cita. Sin duda debía estar muy molesta, y sabía que aunque se presentara en el lugar acordado, ya no estaría ahí esperándolo.

A decir verdad, era la primera vez que se preocupaba porque una chica se molestara con él, muchas veces había llegado muy tarde a sus citas (por estar con otra, principalmente) y aunque las había encontrado en casa, muy enojadas con él, al poco tiempo cambiaban de opinión con el trato que les proporcionaba. Sabía que Inoue Orihime no sería así. No podría pedir disculpas de esa manera. Solo se ganaría muchos gritos de enojo, un golpe en el rostro por parte de su hermano, y nunca volver a saber de ella.

No le importaría si fuera alguien más, pero con ella era distinto. A diferencia de Nelliel, Orihime había ido ganándose su confianza y cierto cariño, no por medio de sus encantos físicos (y no era que no tuviera ninguno), sino por medio de su ternura, inocencia y comprensión. ¿Qué persona lo había escuchado de la manera que ella lo hacia, sin juzgarlo por las apariencias? ¿Qué mujer decente se había vuelto su amiga cuando él tenía toda la fachada de un libertino? Sólo ella, si recordaba bien. Por eso no quería perderla.

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos atrapado en el tráfico, por fin logró estacionarse frente a la casa de Orihime. Se bajó del auto, y se dirigió a la puerta tomando aire.

_Que no esté su hermano por favor... _

Tocó la puerta cautelosamente, y al poco tiempo, esta se abrió revelando la luz de la casa.

_¿Por qué me odias Dios? _

Inoue Sora se encontraba parado en el umbral de la puerta con cara de pocos amigos. Su cabello revuelto le indicaba que debería haber tomado otra ruta que lo hiciera llegar más temprano: Lo había despertado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres nerd?- le preguntó duramente, con la voz amodorrada.

_¿Nerd? _

-¿Esta Orihime?- preguntó tratando de contener el enojo y a la vez parecer cortés y educado.

-No.- exclamó enérgicamente, azotando la puerta sin ninguna sutileza frente a su visitante.

_¡Me azoto la puerta en la cara! _

Estaba apunto de recordarle a su madre, cuando escuchó una voz muy conocida dentro de la casa, sintiendo un escalofrío involuntario desde la espina.

-¡¿Quién era hermano?!- gritó Orihime desde un lugar lejano de la puerta principalmente.

-Nadie.- le respondió Sora indiferente, retirándose a la habitación contigua.

Se escucharon pasos furiosos que se acercaban a la estancia.

-¡El timbre no se puede tocar solo!- Ishida puso cara de espanto al escuchar el temperamento de la joven, y se dio la media vuelta para intentar salir huyendo del lugar antes de que ella lo viera, sin embargo...

-¿Con que por fin decidiste aparecer?- el joven se detuvo en seco al sentir una mirada asesina en la nuca, y ver en el suelo reflejada, la sombra de la chica en el umbral.

-Eh...hola Orihime.- respondió el de gafas volteando a encararla con rapidez, poniendo una sonrisa que flaqueaba de nerviosismo.

-Tienes suerte de que ya halla descargado mi ira en mi hermano.- respondió Orihime peligrosamente, mientras acariciaba sin delicadeza a la pequeña bestia amarilla que cargaba en brazos. -...o te cazaría por toda la calle mientras tu huyes despavoridamente, antes de que intentara sacarte los sesos por los ojos.-

-E-Espera Orihime, tengo una explicación...- su mirada horrorizada pasó de los ojos grises de la joven, a los marrones del pequeño animal, encontrándolos igual de fieros.

-Más vale que sea algo creíble, o te prometo que saldrás corriendo de este lugar perseguido por Kon.- la criatura enseño los dientes, como sonriendo sádicamente.

-T-Tuve un pequeño problema en mi trabajo, me encargue anoche de una operación para capturar a una banda distribuidora de drogas y...resulte herido en el intento.- la mente de Ishida trabajaba perfectamente en los momentos de formular mentiras, y generalmente, una de sus 'cualidades', era hacerlas pasar por muy creibles.

El rostro de Orihime se tornó serio.

-No juegues con eso Ishida-kun.- le replicó con un tono que jamás había escuchado en su voz, seriedad y preocupación se entremezclaron con su frialdad.

-No lo hago.- le respondió lo más sinceramente que pudo. –Me descuide un momento, y me alcanzo un impacto de bala. Los doctores me dijeron que me perforó un pulmón.- culminó seriamente.

El rostro de Orihime por fin se suavizo. –P-Pero ¿Estas bien ahora verdad?- la voz de la pelinaranja se corto por un momento, soltando al pequeño animal que traía en brazos.

-Si, estoy bien.- el ojiazul le sonrió con ternura, al observar su rostro. Verdadera preocupación y angustia se había dibujado en sus rasgos cuando le había dado la noticia, era la primera persona que se preocupaba por él de aquella manera tan sincera. –Pero siento no haber llegado como prometí.-

-Ya no te preocupes, me llevaras a otro lugar más caro, lujoso y con una vista mucho mejor.- bromeo la ojigris, dejándole ver a Ishida, su antiguo yo de nuevo.

-Pues...ahora que lo recuerdo, hay un lugar así al que quisiera que me acompañaras. Veras, mi jefe, va a asistir a una fiesta muy importante, un cumpleaños de alguien, creo, y puedo invitar a una linda chica, y ¿adivina que? De todas las candidatas que tengo, eres la gran afortunada.- vaciló el joven, con su usual sonrisa seductora.

-Si claro.- respondió Orihime sarcásticamente, inmune a los encantos del joven. –Pues creo que tendrás que ir por la segunda de tu lista, porque esta linda chica no quiere ir contigo.-

-Pero Orihime...- contestó Ishida con tono de súplica fingido. –Me porto bien, soy bueno contigo, te compro un osito, pero ven conmigo ¿si?-

-Bueno...-

-¡Orihime! ¡Ya entra a la casa que es muy tarde!- se escuchó el grito de Sora desde la sala, algo irritado por la tardanza de su hermana.

-¡Estoy ocupada!- le contestó Orihime rodando los ojos.

-¡Ya despídete de ese nerd ó salgo a correrlo!-

_Uryuu cuenta hasta diez... uno... dos... tres... _

-¡Ya voy hermano!- volteó el rostro hacia Ishida, y este volvió a iluminarse con su habitual sonrisa. –Creo que es hora de entrar ó mi hermano...-

-Si, lo se.- le interrumpió el moreno con una sonrisa. –Pero... Iras conmigo ¿verdad?-

Orihime notó en sus ojos, por primera vez, una mirada sincera, sin un intento de seducción. Llena de pureza y claridad, ese joven no parecía más que un niño.

-Claro que si.- le respondió la pelinaranja de la misma manera. Y con eso, y una sonrisa en el rostro, Ishida se marchó. Y Orihime lo observó hasta el momento en que su auto se perdió en la oscuridad, con un raro sentimiento de calidez en el pecho. Alguna vez se había prometido a si misma que no volvería a querer a un hombre como lo había hecho con Ulquiorra, de esa manera no romperían más su corazón; sin embargo, al ver a ese pelinegro alejándose de su lado, dejando un raro vacío en su mente, comprendió que talvez, podía otorgarse a si misma una segunda oportunidad.

...

-¿Quieres que me ponga esto?-

Ichigo miró con cara de disgusto, casi por tercera vez, al pedazo de tela que descansaba en sus manos, volteando a ver alternadamente a la chica que lo observaba desde el otro lado de la habitación, con una cara de intenso deleite.

-Si.-

-Pero ¿Por qué?- protestó el ojimiel sin acabar de comprender la respuesta que ya le habían dado un par de veces.

-Ya te lo dije, es una fiesta de disfraces, por lo tanto debes de asistir con un disfraz.-

-Yo no quiero ponerme esto.-

-¿Entonces que sugieres?- contestó la chica cruzando los brazos.

-Cualquier cosa.-

-Esto.- contesto señalando el traje que Ichigo tenía en manos.

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.-

-Pero ni siquiera te lo has probado ¿Cómo sabes que se ve así de mal?-

-Pues...- titubeó.

-¿Lo ves? No tienes excusa. Ahora vamos, cámbiate y luego sales para que vea como te queda.- exclamo Rukia sin hacer caso a los constantes peros del joven, mientras lo empujaba al gran ropero-vestidor que tenía en su cuarto.

El ojimiel lanzó un suspiro de derrota, y entró.

La amatista se sonrió. En los últimos días, Ichigo se había mostrado de mejor humor, y aunque había ratos en que nada podría sacarle ni una palabra (y esos eran muy constantes) había otros, como ese, en el que se podía sostener una conversación, y no un monólogo. Aún no había logrado saber nada de su pasado, y el misterio de su trabajo, y las constantes llamadas de este, aun permanecían igual de encubiertos. No hablaba nunca de sus metas, triunfos o miedos, por lo menos mientras permanecía despierto.

Había notado, al vivir con él, que no dormía mucho. No sabía, pero le daba la impresión de que evitaba dormir por todos los medios posibles para él. Se acostaba, y después de dos horas o tres, estaba levantado de nuevo. Había visto, además, el mal sueño con el que el trataba de descansar; pocas veces se había quedado dormido en la sala, pero en esas contadas ocasiones, ella había observado y escuchado sus débiles gemidos de terror. Hablaba mientras dormía, mencionando a algunas sombras que lo rodeaban y que no lo dejaban descansar, y una que otra vez, mencionaba un cuarto oscuro al que no quería ser llevado. No sabía que significaban sus pesadillas, ni como controlarlas, y nunca había intentado preguntarle la causa de ellas. Se limitaba a observarlo en una pena silenciosa. Le dolía verlo así, pero no quería entrometerse en sus sueños. Lo único que podía hacer, era limpiarle el sudor frío de vez en cuando, y tomar delicadamente su mano cuando empezaba a ponerse peor; con eso encontraba la paz entre sus sueños, ó por lo menos las pesadillas ya no eran tan intensas como antes.

Un abrir de la puerta la sacó de sus pensamientos, haciéndola levantar la vista. Sonrió ante la imagen que se le presento frente a los ojos.

El traje que ella misma había confeccionado, era portado galantemente por un Ichigo algo apenado.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que no se vería tan mal.- le aseguró la chica amatista genuinamente.

-Si, como sea.- le respondió él cruzando los brazos.

-Ahora déjame ver.- Rukia se levantó de su asiento, y comenzó a rodear al chico examinando sus ropas por todos lados. Recortaría un poco la túnica, y doblaría las mangas amplias para permitir mejor movimiento, lo demás estaba en orden.

-Supongo que con los accesorios se vera mucho mejor.- comentó la chica, alcanzando un objeto de una de las esquinas, y pasándoselo a Ichigo. El chico lo miró con curiosidad, era una espada larga y delgada completamente de negro con una pequeña cadena en el mango, no había visto una espada igual, pero si esa chica lo había creado, tenía muy buena imaginación para esas cosas.

-Veamos como se ve el antifaz.- tomó un objeto extraño de la mesa y se acercó con él al ojimiel.

Ichigo retrocedió un paso cuando ella se puso de puntillas para colocarle el antifaz.

-No te muevas.- lo regaño juguetonamente.

El ojimiel volteó la mirada hacia un lado, al notar la peligrosa proximidad con su rostro, mientras trataba de controlar ese rubor involuntario apareciendo en sus mejillas.

Rukia se alejó unos pasos del joven después de colocarle bien la pequeña mascara, y admiró no solo a la obra que había hecho con sus propias manos, sino al hombre que las portaba.

Jamás se había visto tan atraída de cualquier otra persona, pero aquel joven de cabello naranja, mirada seductora y gesto gélido, era especial. No era una persona normal, y eso era lo más atrayente.

Ichigo se le quedo viendo fijamente, esperando su evaluación, sin embargo, ella desvío la mirada y él noto un rubor en sus mejillas. ¡Que linda se veía! Debía de admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa, y de sentimientos muy nobles.

-Te ves muy bien.- dijo ella tímidamente, sin regresar su mirada. –Tengo que hacerle algunos ajustes, esperaré afuera.-

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación.

Ichigo se miró al espejo y se sonrió a si mismo seductoramente, talvez no se aburriría tanto en esa fiesta...

_Continuara.. _

Wuaaaaaaaa! Aquí el capitulo w ¿Qué les parece? Como no estaba muy segura con que disfrazar a Ichigo y quería que tuviera la esencia de Bleach, decidi vestirlo con su bankai y el antifaz será con los colores de su mascara hollow *u* asi que asi imagínense a Ichigo….en el siguiente capitulo verán como estarán vestidos Rukia, Orihime , Ishida y….otros por ahí que aparecerán en la fiesta :B

Muchas gracias por los reviews enviados *u* ME animan a seguir pasando estos capítulos jejeje….y bueno, espero que sigan pasándose por aquí ^^

Bueno, noss leemos pronto!

LizZ Elric de Kim


	15. Bajo las sombras

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Bajo las sombras**_

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

_Mujeres... siempre es lo mismo con ellas_

Ishida Uryuu estaba pagando en esos momentos el precio de haber dejado plantada a Inoue Orihime en su cita de hacía algunos días. Él la había hecho esperar por quien sabe cuanto tiempo en un parquecillo de la ciudad, y ella, muy astutamente, lo había hecho esperar en la cita a la que él mismo la había invitado, y que era tan importante para él (y para su trabajo)

Estaba sentado en la pequeña estancia de su casa, esperando a que la chica acabara de cambiarse de atuendo. Él ya iba ataviado con un costoso traje blanco con una pequeña capa y frangas azules, que le había arrancado un débil suspiro a la joven cuando había abierto la puerta para recibirlo. Y es que Ishida era consciente de sus encantos, dudando muy poco en el momento de usarlos en contra de una mujer.

_Al menos su hermano no está.._

Se dijo así mismo mientras se sonreía.

_Nada de nerd por hoy._

Observó la habitación por todos lados aburrido de esperar, hasta que se detuvo en un pequeño bulto amarillo, a un lado de la puerta que daba hacia el comedor, que antes había pasado desapercibido. Un pequeño animal de enormes orejas y gran cabeza, lo miraba fijamente.

_¿Qué es esa cosa?_

Al principio, le pareció una pequeña estatua de color de algún animal exótico, pero después notó que se estremecía de vez en vez mirándolo fijamente.

Se levantó de su asiento y se agacho a su lado, sin que la pequeña bestia se moviera, los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente.

-¿Qué clase de peluche eres tú?- le preguntó Ishida con una sonrisa burlona, mientras picaba con un dedo el costado del animal.

-¿Eres la gran bestia guardiana de esta casa?- le preguntó de nuevo riéndose más de él. No supo si fue su imaginación, pero noto como al pequeño animal le temblaba la vena de la cien. Luego noto la placa en su cuello. -¿Y te llamas Kon eh? ¡Uy que aterrador!-

Antes de que lo supiera, el pequeño animal se había enganchado con los dientes a su índice con gran fuerza, por más nimia que fuera la criatura, su mordida dolía como mil demonios.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Quítenmelo!- gritó tratando de arrancar a la criatura de su dedo.

-¿Qué pasa?- se escucharon unos pasos que bajaban corriendo de la escalera. -¡Kon!-

Ishida mantenía su atención en el pequeño animal, que no se soltaba a pesar de que lo azotaba con cada cosa que tenía enfrente, hasta que las pequeñas manos de Inoue lo sostuvieron. El pequeño se calmó de inmediato, y por los regaños de su dueña, por fin soltó el dedo del joven, aunque nunca le quito la mirada resentida de encima.

-Maldito peluche...- maldijo Ishida por lo bajo, mirando su dedo que había quedado con una marca roja de dientes.

-Algo le has de haber hecho, Kon no le hace nada a nadie sino lo molestan.-

-No le hice nada, solo lo estaba viendo.- mintió. Y con gesto molesto, volteo a verla. Poco le duró el enojo. Su rostro se suavizo de repente para convertirse en uno de asombro. Ahí, con el pequeño animal en sus brazos, y una bondadosa sonrisa en el rostro mientras trataba de apaciguarlo, la joven parecía un verdadero ángel. Contuvo la respiración un momento, mientras sentía como un calor repentino coloreaba sus mejillas. Ninguna otra mujer en su vida le había causado aquel efecto, siempre se había mantenido inmune a ese tipo de reacciones ante las mujeres, ya que lo consideraba una muestra de debilidad, sin embargo, con ella era diferente.

-Te ves bien.- confesó el joven con voz tímida, sin mirarla de nuevo.

Escuchó como ella se sonreía. –Gracias, tu también.- y eso solo logró que su rubor aumentara más.

-¿Sucede algo Uryuu-kun?- le preguntó ella inocentemente, al no escuchar ni una respuesta, y se acercó a él.

-N-No nada.- tartamudeó. –Vámonos.-

Y sin decir nada más, salió de la casa, con una Inoue muy confundida detrás de él.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

-No quiero ir.-

Sora suspiró. Desde hacía varios días que su jefe estaba de mal humor, y con mucha razón; la prensa y los noticiarios no dejaban de llamarlo incompetente ó de reprocharle su falta de atención, culpándolo por la reciente muerte de Kotaro Kuchiki cuando el mismo estaba en la casa donde había sido cometido el asesinato.

-Pero fuiste invitado por el mismo alcalde, no puedes declinar la invitación así nada más.- el agente Inoue había intentado, además, de que Kaien asistiera a la gran celebración a la que había sido invitado. Una gran gala de disfraces.

-¿Y que?-

-¿Cómo que 'Y que'? Te estas comportando como un niño Kaien.-

-No es cierto.-

-Que si, no quieres ir porque crees que todos hablaran de ti.-

-¿Y no es cierto?- preguntó el joven ojiverde mirando finalmente a su compañero fríamente.

-Pues talvez.- contestó Sora con sinceridad, un poco apenado.

-¿Entonces para que arriesgarme a las habladurías?-

-Porque así demostrarías que no te importan. –hizo una pequeña pausa. –Si no asistes pensarán que tienes miedo a la humillación pública, y los dos sabemos que eso no es cierto.-

-Lo voy a atrapar.- se aseguró después de unos momentos, más a si mismo que a su compañero.- Voy a hacer que lo condenen y luego que lo ejecuten, y entonces verán..-

-Lo se amigo.- le sonrió.- Mientras tanto, no nos vendría mal un descanso ¿No crees?-

-Has estado insistiendo tanto porque quieres ir ¿verdad?- Kaien lo miró con unos ojos acusadores, sacando una risa nerviosa del castaño.

-Pues...-

El detective giró los ojos y puso cara de fastidio. –Me debes una.- se levantó, tomo unos cuantos papeles del escritorio, las llaves de su _jaguar_, y se marchó con paso elegante.

-Ja ja, ahora si podré vigilar a Orihime.- y con una sonrisa maliciosa, también se dirigió a su casa, para prepararse.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxx

-...Ichigo, has asistido muchas veces conmigo a esta clase de eventos y sabes muy bien que la discreción es indispensable en cada momento. No puedes dejar que nadie conozca tu identidad, y en estos momentos, gracias a tu pequeño incidente con la grabación, ni siquiera se puede saber tu nombre. Hazte cargo de que la joven que te acompaña no te llame en voz alta o que algún tercero pudiera oír o levantarías sospechas, como sabes no hay muchas personas con acento inglés y un nombre de la misma nacionalidad por estos lugares, así que llamarías la atención. Trata de mantenerte lejos de los demás como siempre, pero con un ojo alerta. Nunca me has fallado en una misión, y espero que tampoco me falles esta vez...-

Ichigo se había mantenido ocupado los últimos diez minutos pegado al teléfono, con su jefe del otro lado proporcionándole instrucciones.

-No se preocupe por eso, mantendremos todo bajo control.-

_-Eso espero, no me hagas perder la confianza en ti. No quisiera tener que rebajar tu salario...-_

-Todo estará bien, lo prometo.-

_-Bien. Nos veremos allá entonces.- _y sin más, colgó.

El inglés suspiró aliviado; siempre que el Sr. Yamamoto tenía una de esas reuniones en las que se pudiera alterar su prestigio o credibilidad, tendía a ponerse de mal humor, y nadie como él para asustar a sus empleados; ni siquiera él era inmune a su carácter.

Se paro frente al espejo y acomodó su traje con pulcritud, examinándose a sí mismo a la débil luz de una pequeña lámpara de mesa. ¿Cómo hubiera ido vestido si esa chica no se hubiera preocupado por hacerle un traje? Suponía que asistiría con su acostumbrada gabardina negra y una mirada asesina para variar.

La puerta se abrió detrás de él. Y un susurro de un largo vestido le llegó a los oídos. Volteó su mirada y se encontró con la delgada silueta de la mujer en la oscuridad. Fijo los ojos en ella para acostumbrarlos a la poca luz, y se quedó sin aliento.

Jamás en toda su vida había contemplado a alguien de aquella manera. Con un largo vestido blanco y su cabello de ébano recogido con unas pequeñas flores, lo veía desde la puerta de una manera tentadora y provocativa, algo que nunca antes había hecho. (N/A: El vestido de Rukia es el que tengo como imagen de perfil, solo el de Rukia, Ichigo va diferente xD)

¡Como cambiaba cualquier individuo su personalidad al sentirse cubierto por la mascara de un disfraz! Justo antes de la cena la había observado con su yo normal, una chica dulce y de sonrisa angelical, y ahora que la veía bajo una luz completamente diferente, se convertía en una mujer sensual y seductora que inspiraba varios sentimientos en él que generalmente permanecían ocultos.

La deseó. La deseó más de lo que había deseado nunca a una mujer.

-¿Ichigo?- su ensimismamiento pasó de repente, cuando el rostro de la chica cambió. La misma sonrisa dulce e inocente que ella siempre mostraba al mundo, regresaba a sus rasgos bajo esa mascara que llevaba.

El joven sacudió la cabeza para librarse de aquellos pensamientos -¿Qué?-

-Ya es hora.- y con otro delicado movimiento se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad.

El inglés se quedó parado un momento en donde estaba, tratando de calmar un poco el agitado latir de su corazón, tenía que admitir que tenía mucha razón cuando había pensado que las mejores cosas también podían provenir de la oscuridad.

xxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El joven Abarai Renji acomodaba su cabello rojizo en una coleta mientras se veía al espejo con una mirada triste. Aquellos ojos marrones no habían mostrado chispa de vida en los últimos días. Parecía preocupado por la seguridad de su tio, ya que era él mismo el que se encargaba de todos los sistemas de la casa. En cambio él, nunca andaba con guardias ó con extrema seguridad, a pesar de la insistencia de su tío. Muchas veces le había dicho que prefería morir a que algo le pasara a el.

Parecía que se había encariñado aun más con esa familia, ya que al ser asesinados sus últimos tutores, la custodia había pasado a ser de ellos. Lo trataban muy bien además, y había encontrado el verdadero cariño en aquellas dos personas (Byakuya y Rukia).

Kuchiki Byakuya entró a la habitación sin tocar, ya ataviada con un gran traje de epoca, muy costoso.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó con una sonrisa. Su genio había mejorado bastante en los últimos días, y gracias a la fuerte custodia que tenía, se sentía más confiado a salir a la calle y a regresar a su trabajo para dirigir a la compañía.

-Si.- El joven se veía muy apuesto en su traje índigo, con una espada a la cintura y una banda sobre el pecho, representando perfectamente a un caballero.

-Vaya, te ves muy bien.- comentó Byakuya muy orgulloso del aspecto de su sobrino favorito. –Deberías de llevar a una linda chica del brazo.-

El joven sonrió.

-Debe de haber alguna joven en la facultad que te guste ¿no?-

-Pues...Si hay alguien, alguien a quien no puedo tener.- sinceró el chico con sonrisa melancólica, pero sin apartar los buenos recuerdos de su mente.

-¿Por qué te rindes así de fácil?-

-Porque sé que ella nunca se fijaría en mi.-

-¿Por qué te torturas así? ¿Por qué te haces menos? Puedes conseguir a la chica que tu quieras, solo necesitas un poco de esfuerzo y dedicación, las mujeres siempre caen ante actos dulces y un corazón abierto... si la quieres de verdad, lucha por ella, has todo lo posible por conseguir su amor.-

El pelirojo sonrió. Talvez debía tomar las palabras de su tío como una guía. Amaba a una mujer que talvez no le correspondería, pero nada le costaba intentarlo.

-¿Nos vamos?- el chico miro al mayor,al que solo asintió con la cabeza, y los dos salieron de la mansión, subieron en una limusina, y se marcharon hacia la fiesta, siendo seguidos por varios pares de camionetas negras.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Un gran y lujoso hotel era el centro de celebración de esa noche, decorado elegantemente con los arreglos más sofisticados del mercado, con un gran banquete servido por cientos de cocineros extranjeros, y la música tocada por una de las mejores orquestas del mundo, era una gala a la que solo habían sido invitados personajes importantes, y personas de sociedad.

Grandes limusinas llegaban a las impactantes puertas doradas, transportando figuras enmascaradas de gran refinamiento, y algunas otras de trajes extravagantes y exóticos, que no dejaban de portar con exquisitez.

Una de las limusinas más grandes y vistosas, llegó a pocos minutos de empezada la velada, y pertenecía a uno de los magnates más exitosos y ricos de la ciudad: Yamamoto Genryusai. Era afamado empresario en la cadena de los supermercados, que había ostentado varias veces su fortuna sin inhibición; cargaba con los trajes más caros, con los relojes más costosos, y también con sus inseparables puros, que eran hechos especialmente por una empresa alemana. Y esa noche no era la excepción. Ataviado como un rey de antaño, con joyas reales, traje de seda y espada forjada especialmente para esa ocasión, se le veía imponente y majestuoso.

Sin embargo, su escolta era la que llamaba más la atención.

Cuatro jóvenes enmascarados, de gran elegancia y belleza, pasaron en parejas rodeando al magnate, que se abrió paso entre una apretada multitud en la entrada sin más dificultad que unos cuantos apretones de manos. A su paso, varios murmullos se suscitaron entre los presentes, algunos elogiando la distinguida compañía que acompañaba al respetable señor, y otros contando los chismes más novedosos acerca de su dudosa reputación como potencia entre las compañías, poniendo en duda sus declaraciones en contra de un lavado de dinero.

Shiba Kaien, ataviado de un extraño traje blanco y unas hermosas alas de ángel en su espalda, observó desde uno de los rincones, la pequeña compañía que pasó frente a el sin notarlo. Tres personas desconocidas, y dos que le eran muy familiares de alguna forma.

Yamamoto Genryusai, le era siempre muy conocido a donde iba, era una persona de fama (no muy bien adquirida) y causante de muchas desveladas para él en su anterior vocación: narcotráfico y lavado de dinero.

Y aquella joven, de largo vestido blanco y unas pequeñas alas del mismo color, le recordó a alguien con quien había estado en contacto por varios días preocupado por su seguridad hacía poco tiempo. A pesar de llevar ese antifaz elegante sobre sus delicados ojos ametistas, la hubiera reconocido en donde fuera: Kuchiki Rukia. Iba tomada del brazo de un joven de cabello naranja y porte excelente, al cual no lograba ubicar con exactitud. Talvez era la persona con la que había estado viviendo. Sin duda, esa información le resultaría muy interesante a Kuchiki-san.

xxxxxxxxXXXXxxxxxx

El visible gesto de disgusto de Inoue Sora permaneció oculto detrás de la gran mascara de peluche que se había puesto sobre la cabeza, cuando vio entrar despreocupadamente a su joven hermana con cierto joven de gafas que nunca había sido de su agrado, aferrados agradablemente de la mano y con grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Sus puños se crisparon por enojo, y el rechinido de sus dientes pudo ser escuchado incluso por su acompañante.

-¿Por qué traes ese disfraz tan ridículo?- el castaño desvió su vista de la joven pareja, y se centro en el incomodo gesto que Kaien traía en el rostro desde que se habían encontrado.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que Orihime me vea aquí.- contestó el chico cansinamente como su fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Pero podrías haber escogido algo menos...infantil.- y si que era la palabra correcta para describir el atuendo de su compañero. Era un gran conejo de pascua. Con una canasta de huevos pintados en una mano, y su enorme rabo peludo en la parte trasera, más bien vestido para una fiesta de niños como para una ocasión como aquella.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que kaien se molestaba con su disfraz, no faltaban las personas con ideas semejantes, que solo cambiaban de animal. Al ser una fiesta a donde habían sido invitadas personas de diferentes lugares, las culturas y las costumbres con respecto a los trajes, se mezclaba con asombroso esplendor. Era en verdad la mejor celebración del año, de eso no se podía quejar.

-Por lo menos no hagas el ridículo ¿esta bien?- y con cara de resignación entró al gran salón, siendo seguido por un Sora no muy feliz.

xxxxXXXXXXxxx

¡Que gran banquete se estaba dando en la mesa principal! Los invitados paseaban de un lado a otro, escogiendo cuidadosamente de los platillos más exóticos a los tradicionales con gran deleite. Por todos lados desfilaban hombres en smoking transportando charolas en alto, con la bebida principal: champagne.

La música se empezaba a dejar escuchar sobre los susurros de la multitud; hermosos cánticos de voces celestiales y deleitantes tonos de violines y pianos otorgaban la tranquilidad que los huéspedes solicitaban por solo una noche.

Acostumbrado a una vida agitada, con muchos trabajos que hacer todos ellos de un alto riesgo, Ichigo se sintió relajado ante aquella atmósfera. Alzó su vista, y observó con gran deleite, la noche estrellada y de luna llena sobre su cabeza, apreciada maravillosamente por el gran domo de cristal.

-Ichigo, mantente alerta.- la voz de Yamamoto lo sacó de su estupor, regresándolo a la realidad. No estaba ahí para disfrutar de la velada, sino para proteger de cualquier cosa a su jefe. Escudriño todos los rincones con la mirada, y se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de 'selección' de personajes que había aquella noche.

Tousen Kaname, un importante distribuidor de drogas; Halibell Tier, una gran estafadora en negocios de antigüedades; Stark, especialista en lavado de dinero; Ichimaru Gin, el mejor ladrón que hubiera conocido; Noitra un excelente asesino de una importante compañía asociada con la suya; y muchos otros que no podía recordar pero que había visto alguna vez encomendándole alguna misión en contra de alguna persona.

Todos ellos eran potenciales enemigos del Sr. Reuel, y a ninguno se le podía dejar pasar como inadvertido.

Ronald se excusó con su grupo, y se integró a la multitud, sin desaparecer nunca de la visión de sus 'guardaespaldas', que permanecieron en un solo lugar algo alejados de sus acompañantes.

-Son demasiados.- le susurró Ishida al pelinaranja sin mirar en su dirección.

-Lo sé. Pero no creo que se arriesguen a armar un escándalo público.- hizo una pausa cuando alguien paso frente a él. –No creo que todas estas precauciones sean necesarias.-

-Ya sabes como es cuando anda en juego su reputación. Además de que no nos iremos con las manos vacías.-

Ichigo asintió, y su mente se desvió como muchas otras veces, a los pensamientos avaros en donde contaba su dinero.

xxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxx

Rukia y Orihime se habían alejado un poco de los dos jóvenes, y mantenían una conversación muy animada acerca de la fiesta. Miraban todos los disfraces, escuchaban la música con caras ensoñadoras, y disfrutaban de los pequeños bocadillos que los meseros les ofrecían al pasar.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que conocía a Ishida Uryuu.- le dijo la amatista a la pelinaranja después de un rato de silencio.

-Sí. También había escuchado hablar de Ichigo-kun varias veces, Uryuu-kun dice que es su compañero en sus misiones.-

-¿En serio? Ichigo no me a mencionado nada de eso.-

-Bueno, no me sorprende, Uryuu-kun tenía mucha razón al decirme que era muy callado y cortante.-

-No es así si lo conoces bien.- lo defendió Rukia con timidez.

-Pero tu misma lo dijiste cuando hablamos.-

-Lo sé, pero a cambiado desde entonces, no es tan frío si llega a confiar en ti.-

Orihime estaba apunto de replicarle cuando alguien se unió a la conversación.

-Siento interrumpir lindas damas, pero la pista se está despejando.- Ishida les sonrió a las dos galantemente, pero después fijó sus ojos en la ojigris. –El primer baile está reservado para mi ¿No linda Orihime?- y le extendió la mano para que la tomara.

Ella se sonrió. -¿Tengo otra opción?-

-Creo que no.- la chica tomó su mano, y los dos le sonrieron a Rukia, mientras se alejaban a la pista, donde empezaba a sonar la música de baile. Los miró con ternura desde su lugar, observando lo bien que se veían juntos.

Orihime se merecía otra oportunidad, y parecía que Ishida Uryuu era un buen partido en todos los aspectos. Claro, conociéndolo mejor, tenía que quitarle lo mujeriego, pero eso era algo que se podía solucionar. Muchas cosas había hecho Inoue Orihime por ella, y ahora, era el tiempo de regresarle el favor.

xxxxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Ichigo había permanecido en la misma esquina oscura desde que había llegado, saliendo de las sombras esporádicamente para tomar otra copa.

Rukia se había excusado unos momentos y había cruzado el salón entero con elegancia, deteniéndose enfrente de dos personas que él no conocía.

Un hombre alto y vestido con un traje de época, y un joven pelirojo ataviado de caballero, la recibieron con una enorme sonrisa y con gran efusión. Hablaron un rato entre ellos muy animadamente, y después el hombre mas alto se retiró cuando alguien más la solicitó, dejando a la joven pareja en una charla más íntima.

El pelirojo tomó las manos de la amatista cuidadosamente, y se acercó a su oído, susurrándole algo que le hizo reír. Se vieron fijamente, y una sonrisa cariñosa apareció en el rostro de los dos.

El pelinaranja retiró la mirada instantáneamente, y sus ojos se endurecieron de repente. Sintió la sangre palpitar en la cien, justo como aquella vez que había encontrado a Ishida tocando el rostro dormido de la chica. Celos. Celos de nuevo. Un sentimiento que él no debía de experimentar con ella, pero que era de alguna forma brotaba de su ser imparablemente. Pensó por un momento que esa sonrisa solo estaba destinada para él, pero después se dio cuenta de lo que decía, y sacudió la cabeza con fuerza.

No se atrevió a regresar la mirada, no por miedo a encontrarse con los dos en otro gesto cariñoso, sino por miedo de no poderse contener; sabía que iría directo a los dos, y sin ninguna otra explicación, golpearía a aquel joven pelirojo arruinándole la sonrisa perfecta.

Respiró profundamente, y fijo su mirada en la otra esquina del salón, encontrándose inesperadamente, con unos ojos desconocidos que ya lo observaban.

Un hermoso ángel de grandes alas blancas y cabello azabache, yacía recargado en la pared justo como él, mirándolo fijamente.

Retuvo la respiración en su pecho por quien sabe cuantos segundos, mientras su mente le decía a gritos quien era esa persona. La verdad era que no necesitaba de esas advertencias... era Shiba Kaien.

Se sintió desprotegido. Aun debajo de ese antifaz que llevaba, sentía que se podía ver descubierto en cualquier momento por aquellos ojos esmeralda amenazadores. ¡Cuantas veces se había burlado de él por teléfono, y siempre que lo tenía de frente, sus temores renacían como en un niño pequeño!

Kaien se enderezó de su posición, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima, empezó a acercarse a él. El inglés buscó una salida que no fuera tan sospechosa. ¡Que hubiera dado porque se apareciera Ishida de repente con una de sus platicas tontas, o Rukia simplemente diciendo que estaba de vuelta!

Se adentro más en la sombra, pero el otro joven parecía decidido a encontrarse con él... hasta que algo se le atravesó en el camino. Un gran conejo afelpado le obstruyó la visión a donde antes la tenía enfocada, momento que aprovecho Ichigo para escabullirse a otro oscuro lugar, alejado de donde estaba. Desde su nueva ubicación, vio como Kaien retiraba a el enfadado conejo de enfrente, y buscaba con la mirada su anterior objetivo sin encontrarlo. Le lanzó una mirada fría al cobayo, y se alejó del lugar, siendo seguido poco tiempo después por el gran peluche con la cabeza baja.

-Eso estuvo cerca.- suspiró Ichigo, pero no se aventuró de nuevo a salir de la oscuridad, dedicándose exclusivamente a su trabajo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxxxxx

Rukia se despidió de su padre muy pronto, ya que era peligroso que los vieran juntas aunque los dos estuvieran enmascarados, y se quedó un rato con su primo, que parecía muy contento de verla. Sin embargo poco le duró el gusto ya que se retiraron de la celebración temprano alegando que no se podían quedar por cuestiones de seguridad.

-¿En donde te estás quedando Rukia?- le preguntó su primo en tono suplicante, poco antes de irse.

-Sabes que es mejor si nadie lo sabe Renji. No es que no confíe en ti, pero no confío en todas estas personas. Te diré cuando el momento sea oportuno.-

El chico le sonrió forzadamente, y beso su mejilla con dulzura.

-Cuídate mucho linda.- le susurro, y se alejo del lugar, detrás de su tío.

La amatista los miró marcharse con algo de nostalgia. No era que no estuviera feliz en donde se encontraba, pero extrañaba de alguna manera su hogar.

- Rukia-san.- la chica volteó a la mención de su nombre, encontrando al Sr. Yamamoto con una gran sonrisa. –Fue un placer conocerla, debo retirarme en este momento, pero espero que siga pasando una maravillosa velada.-

-Muchas gracias Yamamoto-san, así será.-

El señor se inclinó ante ella, y salió del salón por la puerta principal, sin ninguna escolta detrás de él.

¿A que se debía su repentino buen humor? ¿Por qué la necesidad súbita de marcharse?

Sin tomarle mucha importancia, empezó a recorrer el salón con la mirada. Alcanzó a ver el vestido rosado de Inoue con sus listones flotando al aire, mientras era llevada por Ishida en un baile perfecto. Debía de admitir que ese joven tenía muchas cualidades que ella apenas empezaba a conocer. Una de ellas, era sin duda su excelente gracia al bailar.

Entonces recordó a Ichigo. Lo buscó en el rincón en el que lo había dejado pero ya no estaba ahí. Recorrió toda la habitación caminando, y por fin se topó con él en otro lugar un poco más oscuro, buscando con la mirada quien sabe que cosa.

xxxXXxx

Ishida Uryuu se estaba divirtiendo en grande. Cabía decir que no se estaba dedicando al trabajo para el que su jefe le estaba pagando, sino que se la había pasado bailando con la chica a la que había escogido como pareja.

Al principio se había arrepentido un poco de llevarla a ella y no a Nelliel (así podrían después pasar a su departamento) pero ahora que lo recapacitaba, teniendo en sus brazos a la joven pelinaranja, le parecía que no había sido tan mala idea.

Podía decir una y mil veces que se divertía mucho más con Orihime. Muchas veces su inocencia e ingenuidad le arrancaban una sonrisa inesperada, que pocas veces mostraba a los demás sin fines conquistadores. Además, aquella noche, la chica ojigris dejaba de pedirle cualquier cumplido a la mujer más linda con la que él hubiera salido.

No sabría describir su traje a la perfección, ya que era algo que nunca antes había visto, un diseño sumamente original. Una mezcla de un vestido de ballet rosado con largos olanes en la parte trasera, hacían que la chica se viera aún más inocente y angelical.

¡Quien diría que una mujer podría mantener la mirada de Ishida Uryuu encima de ella por toda la velada! Una gran hazaña si alguien le preguntaba. Otras veces se divertía un rato con su compañera, pero sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer a la multitud, buscando una siguiente 'presa'. Sin embargo, esa noche, su mente no tenía en cuenta esa posibilidad, y en honor de que estaba con Orihime, esa noche se iría a la cama, casto y puro.

Los jóvenes habían bailado desde que la música había comenzado, y un pequeño descanso de los músicos, les ameritó uno propio también. Tomaron una copa de champagne para refrescarse, y se mantuvieron alejados de la concurrencia, preparándose para una nueva ronda de baile.

Ishida tomó la mano de la pelinaranja para llevarla a la pista de nuevo, pero encontró una pequeña resistencia. La joven saludaba con efusión a alguien a poca distancia de donde estaban. Los ojos de Ishida siguieron la dirección del saludo, encontrando a su paso, a un joven que devolvía la sonrisa con gesto tierno.

¿En donde había visto el rostro de aquel ángel plateado? Le parecía conocido de algún lugar, y su instinto asesino le advirtió que corría peligro. Sin embargo, Orihime lo arrastró hasta aquel rincón antes de que pudiera impedirlo, algo que a Ishida le incomodó en sobremanera; hubiera preferido volverse como Ichigo en esos momentos, escondido entre las sombras y con la boca sellada para cualquier extraño.

-¡Kaien-san!- la chica pelinaranja se lanzó a los brazos del ojiverde, que la recibió con una mirada sorprendida, pero con un gesto bondadoso.

-Hola Orihime-chan.- le susurró a la chica abrazándola con cariño.

La joven Inoue se apartó enseguida, ocultando detrás de su cabello, un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. A Ishida no le hizo mucha gracia.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- le dijo ella tímidamente, algo muy raro en su personalidad.

-Bueno, Sora estuvo molestando tanto que tuve que hacer una pequeña aparición.- le respondió el joven con una sonrisa.

-Si, también me mencionó eso.-

Por un momento Ishida se sintió excluido de la conversación que llevaba Orihime con aquel joven, así que aclaró su garganta ruidosamente tratando de recuperar su atención.

-¡Oh! Pero ¿Dónde están mis modales?- recordó la joven interponiéndose entre los dos hombres. –Te presento a Uryuu-kun, es un amigo que acabo de conocer hace poco.- indicó Orihime al joven pelinegro, y este solo asintió. –Uryuu-kun, él es un amigo muy cercano de mi familia, Shiba Kaien.-

Los dos estrecharon la mano, pero se vieron con mirada de desconfianza.

-Debes de conocerlo Uryuu-kun.- continuó Orihime sin percatarse de nada.-Es el nuevo jefe de la policía.-

Entonces fue cuando todo se vio claro ante sus ojos. Sabia que conocía ese rostro de alguna parte (aunque llevara encima un elegante antifaz) y era porque lo había visto infinidad de veces en la televisión, sin ponerle nunca mucha atención. El Némesis de Ichigo; el dolor de cabeza de la compañía; el responsable secundario de que su lindo cuerpo hubiera sido herido de gravedad... la causa de todos sus problemas con los Kuchiki... Ése era Shiba Kaien.

-Uryuu-kun también trabaja en la policía.- dijo Orihime muy confiadamente, sin notar la incomodidad de su compañero, que se puso pálido de muerte.

-¿En serio?- preguntó Kaien lanzándole un gesto gélido al joven, y cruzando los brazos, mostrando cierta incredulidad en su voz. -Y dime ¿En que departamento estás?-

Ishida tragó saliva con dificultad y se acomodo los lentes nervioso. Por primera vez en su vida se arrepentía de contar todo el rollo de ser detective. –E-Estoy en el departamento de...-tartamudeo. –Narcotráfico y lavado de dinero.- dijo seguido por una risa nerviosa, era el único departamento del cual conocía el nombre completo.

-¿De verdad?- cuestionó Ishida nuevamente, haciendo mucho más notable su desacuerdo. –Yo también estaba en ese departamento, y no recuerdo haberte visto en ninguna ocasión.-

_Ouch.._

-Lo que pasa es que llevo poco tiempo en ese lugar, acabo de ser ascendido.-

-Yo manejo todos los ascensos de la jefatura.-

-¿E-En serio?- otra risa nerviosa. –Pues es algo muy extraño, talvez se extraviaron los papeles ó algo así, a estado muy ocupado con todo ese caso del 'Asesino Ingles'-

Había dado en el punto. Kaien lo miró unos momentos con los ojos más fríos que le hubiera visto, y después se dirigió a Orihime.

-Creo que es hora de retirarme Orihime-chan.- le dijo muy seriamente.-Tengo varios asuntos que atender.- el ángel se inclinó con cortesía ante la chica y pasó por un lado de Ishida sin mirarlo, pero conservando la mirada asesina.

-Verificaré mis listas.- le dijo en voz baja al toparse con él sin que Orihime oyera, y después, con paso seguro y majestuoso, salió del salón.

_Demonios. Ichigo y Yamamoto me van a matar._

Orihime lo siguió con la mirada tristemente y después suspiró, tomando un gesto ensoñador, y una sonrisa melancólica apareció en su rostro.

Ishida la observó con detenimiento, olvidando momentáneamente el gran problema en el que se había metido, y fijó su mirada en el suelo.

Lo invadió un sentimiento de aplomo, la noche no sería la misma después de ver ese gesto en el bello rostro de la joven. No sabía porque, pero su corazón se encogió un momento al descubrir por fin de quien era el cariño especial de la joven.

Conocía esa mirada y esa débil sonrisa a la perfección. La imagen inconfundible de un amor no correspondido.

El chico sonrió amargamente, y sus ojos se perdieron en la lejanía.

xxXxx

-¿Ichigo? ¿A quien buscas?- El joven se sobresalto cuando se percató de su presencia, deteniendo su escaneo. Por fin se dirigió a la chica.

-A nadie.- le respondió indiferentemente, recordando su coqueteo con el joven pelirojo, sintiendo de nuevo esa extraña punzada en la nuca.

-Me encontré con Yamamoto-san hace unos momentos, estaba a punto de irse.- y entonces si llamó su atención.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya se iba?- exclamó sin creerlo por completo.

-Si, lo vi salir por la puerta principal, parecía muy contento por algo.-

¿Contento? ¡Eso si era para sorprenderse! Cuando habían llegado apenas hacía unas cuantas horas, estaba de un humor insoportable, y en ese transcurso de tiempo algo lo había animado tanto como para dejar incluso la fiesta sin previo aviso.

Generalmente se ponía así cuando había mucho dinero de por medio.

Rukia se había parado a su lado entre las sombras encarando a las personas que bailaban en la pista, sin pronunciar una palabra.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó él viéndola sospechosamente, encontrando ese silencio algo inusual.

-Nada.- le respondió ella no muy convincentemente.

Él la miró fijamente, esperando que su mirada asesina le hiciera revelar la verdad.

-Bueno, si hay algo...- contestó ella tímidamente. –Eh...¿Bailas conmigo?-

Ichigo se sorprendió mucho, echándose para atrás.

_¿B-Bailar...?_

_**Continuara...**_

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FELIZ NAVIDAD Y FELIZ AÑO 2014! ESPERO SE LO HAYAN PASADO LINDO EN ESTAS FECHAS JEJEJEJE PERDON POR NO HABER SUBIDO EN ESTE TIEMPO PERO ANDABA ALGO OCUPADA CON LAS FIESTAS Y ESAS COSAS XDDDD PERO BUENO YA LES SUBI UN NUEVO CAPITULOO!

AKJSDFÑASJDFAS QUE LES PARECIO EH?! ISHIDA SE ACABA DE METER EN UN PROBLEMON! PERO BUENO MAS ADELANTE VERAN COMO SALDRA DE ESTA NUESTRO GALAN QUINCY JOJOJ Y BUENO EN LO DE LOS DISFRACES KAIEN IBA DE ANGEL PERO NO CON BATA Y ESO, TRAIA UN TRAJE ELEGANTE BLANCO Y LAS ALAS GRANDES, ISHIDA IBA CON SU TRAJE DE GALA DE QUINCY, ESE QUE TRAE LA CAPITA Y TODO ESO :B, ORIHIME TRAE UN TRAJE ESTILO PRINCESA PERO CORTITO CON UN MOÑO LARGO EN LA PARTE TRASERA,….ESE TRAJE NO TIENE IMAGEN ASI QUE IMAGINENLA XDD ICHIGO TRAIA SU TRAJE DEL BANKAI Y SU ANTIFAZ ES COMO SU MASCARA HOLLOW, OSEA CON LOS COLORES BLANCA Y RAYAS ROJAS Y BUENO RUKIA TRAE EL VESTIDO QUE APARECE EN MI IMAGEN DE PERFIL ES QUE NO ENCONTRE EL LINK DE LA IMAGEN ;;;; PERO ES ASI Y CON UNAS PEQUEÑAS ALAS PERO TRANSPARENTES…..

MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ENVIADOS :3 Y ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN ESCRIBIENDO PUES ASI ME DAN GANAS DE SUBIR MAS CAPITULOS JAJAJA AH! POR CIERTO, HABRA OTRA PAREJA CRASH(¿?) QUE SUPONGO YA SE IMAGINARAN DE QUIEN SE TRATA AUNQUE SERA ALGO PASADO –ESPERO LA ENTIENDAN- XDDDDD BUENO YA ME DESPIDO…DEJEN REVIEWS! :D Y LAS QUERRE MAS QUE AYER JOJOJO

ME DESPIDO Y QUE VIVA EL ICHIRUKI!

LIZZ ELRIC DE KIM


	16. Historias

**Capitulo 16**

**Historias**

**Autor: Tiff Dincht**

La noche no fue igual desde ese encuentro. A pesar de que Orihime continuaba con esa sonrisa habitual y tan alegre como siempre, Ishida sabía que había algo más. Sus ojos ya no mostraban aquel brillo que lo había impresionado tanto aquella velada, y sabía perfectamente la razón.

Él. Aquel ángel plateado con el que se habían encontrado hacia un rato, había causado el decaimiento en los ánimos de la joven. ¿Y como no? El amor no correspondido dolía. Y mucho.

¿Cómo no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que sucedía en las profundidades de la memoria de Orihime? ¿Pensaba que simplemente con poner una sonrisa lograría ocultar aquel dolor que carcomía sus adentros? Podía reír, bailar, sonreír...y con cualquiera de ellas podía engañar a cualquiera, a cualquiera... menos a él.

No supo en ese momento porque aquella revelación silenciosa le causaba aquel pesar sobre los hombros, sobre el alma, sobre el corazón. Jamás en su vida había experimentado tal sentimiento. ¿Cómo podría describirlo? Frío, vacío... soledad.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué al saber lo que ella sentía, todo a su alrededor se había vuelto distante y sombrío? ¿Por qué sus ojos se habían nublado al verla sonreír tan melancólicamente?

Porque podía sentir su dolor. No sabía porque, pero el sentimiento que ella tenía era mutuo. Y le parecía algo inexplicable. ¿Sentía pena por ella? ¿O era un sentimiento propio que brotaba de su piel instintivamente?

...

No era una pena ajena. Era algo que nacía de si mismo. Y por fin se preguntó ¿Era así de fuerte el sentimiento de cariño que le tenía a Orihime?

xxxXxxxx

-¿Q-Quieres que yo baile?- Ichigo se había quedado perplejo ante la invitación de la chica. Tenía que confesar que nunca antes había bailado en su vida, y que era una de las pocas cosas en las que podía decir que era sumamente malo.

Rukia asintió. –No te lo estaría pidiendo si no quisiera.- en ese momento, las luces empezaron a bajar de intensidad, otorgando una atmósfera más romántica a la ocasión.

–Es que...yo no puedo bailar.- titubeó, tratando de olvidar el repentino cambio de ambiente e intentando recuperar su compostura.

-¿Por qué no? No veo que tengas una pierna enyesada o algo.-

-Bueno no, pero...-

La amatista lo miró con suspicacia, esperando otra respuesta sin sentido del ojimiel.

-¿Y bien?-

El chico bajo la cabeza, sonrojado, cuando la verdadera razón salió de sus labios con timidez. –No sé bailar.-

La joven sonrió. –No tienes de que preocuparte, tampoco soy muy buena bailando así que los dos haremos el ridículo.- tomó la mano de Ichigo y sin esperar si quiera un gesto de aprobación, lo jalo hasta la pista de baile.

Ya ahí el joven intento escapar, pero ella se aferró fuertemente a su mano. –No es tan malo.-

Ichigo suspiró derrotado. –Bueno, como sea.-

Pero no sabía como empezar, así que ella tomó la iniciativa, guió una de sus manos a su cintura, y sostuvo la otra firmemente en alto, luego colocó la suya en el hombro del chico, para mirarlo de frente por fin.

–Eso es, ahora, solo sigue el ritmo de la música.- y comenzó a moverse con ligereza. Él trató de seguirla con torpeza, tropezando varias veces con sus pies, y en otra ocasión, chocando con otra pareja. Algo disgustado, sabiendo que hacía el ridículo, intento alejarse de la pista, pero de nuevo, Rukia lo detuvo.

-Déjame. Esto no me gusta.- le dijo seriamente, mirándola con frialdad, mientras terminaba una de las piezas y la banda se preparaba para la próxima.

Pero como ella ya estaba acostumbrada a sus miradas asesinas, ya ni se inmutó. -¿Cómo sabes que no te gusta si ni siquiera lo has intentado de verdad? Una vez más, y después nos vamos si así lo deseas.- la chica le sonrió tiernamente, y aunque Ichigo intento retirar la mirada y largarse, hubo algo que no lo dejó.

Los ojos amatistas de la chica brillaron extrañamente a la débil luz del salón, embelesándolo de una manera total. Ella le tendió la mano, y él la tomó sin titubear. Los dos entraron de nuevo a la pista, donde la gente les abrió camino, y retomaron sus posiciones, está vez sin la guía de Rukia.

La música comenzó su dulce melodía de nuevo, y por primera vez en su vida, Ichigo bailó. Pero no torpemente como hacía unos momentos, sino de una manera tan grácil como la de Ishida, guiando él mismo a la amatista, que no apartaba los ojos de su rostro, y no dejaba de sonreírle. La música se tornó aun más lenta, y las parejas se acercaron más, haciendo al baile un simple balseo.

La joven titubeó, no sabía si Ichigo aceptaría aquella proximidad. Se detuvo separándose un poco de él.

-Gracias, pero no tienes que hacer esto.- le susurró sin voltearlo a ver, algo sonrojada.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías.-

Rukia alzó el rostro al escuchar la entonación de su voz. Nada de sarcasmo, ni enojo, ni siquiera arrogancia... su voz le sonó tierna e inocente, y su rostro, no mostraba más que la confusión de un niño.

-L-Lo es, es solo que...- y volvió a bajar la mirada sin saber que responder.

Ichigo se sintió un poco confundido ante la repentina timidez de la joven. Estaba bailando con ella ¿no? ¿No era eso exactamente lo que le había pedido? Podría haberse retirado de nuevo al tierno abrazo de la oscuridad, podía haberle dicho que ya quería irse, podía incluso dejarla plantada en medio de la pista y largarse sin decir una sola palabra, y sin embargo...permaneció ahí. El contacto que había tenido con ella mientras los dos se dejaban llevar por la música se había sentido tan reconfortante, que solo deseaba intentarlo de nuevo. Su rostro se suavizo, al ver la confusión de la chica.

-Pensé que esto era lo que querías.- le susurró dulcemente, asombrándose así mismo de su repentino cambio de humor.

Ella alzó la cabeza. –L-Lo es, es solo que...- sus ojos rehuyeron a su persona, y sus manos se retorcieron nerviosamente. Seguramente era el ambiente y la música romántica, ó talvez que había tomado demasiado como para no estar en sus cinco sentidos...¡Quien sabe que era! Pero un solo pensamiento predominaba en su mente en esos momentos: estar con ella.

Le tendió una mano galantemente a la joven, y le susurro con gentileza -¿Bailas conmigo?-

Ella lo miró, y después de ver su mano extendida con algo de confusión en su lindo rostro, le sonrió, asintiendo con la cabeza. Se acercaron el uno al otro, y se fundieron en un cálido abrazo. Unió sus manos detrás de su cintura, y ella hundió su rostro en la curva de su cuello, calentando con su aliento la fría piel del joven. Sus cuerpos se balancearon al bello compás de la música, y los dos se mantuvieron embelesados con el aroma del otro, tratando de olvidar los difíciles momentos de su vida, y solo dejarse llevar por el momento.

-Soy tu guardián ¿Lo sabías?- le susurró Rukia al oído después de un rato, enviando pequeñas descargas eléctricas por toda su espina dorsal.

-¿En serio?- le contestó él de la misma manera.

-Si. Conoces la frase "The rain drags black sun down but the rain dried by the White moon" ¿No es así?-

¡Claro que la conocía! Era de hecho, uno de sus citas favoritas. Se sentía extrañamente identificado con esa frase.

-Podría ser.- le respondió Ichigo, tratando de continuar con la conversación. Nada lo reconfortaba más en esos momentos que escuchar su voz susurrándole al oído.

-Se basa en la leyenda del sol negro y la luna blanca, de hecho estas vestido como el personaje del sol.-

-Eso tendría que verlo. Y dime ¿El tenía un guardián?-

-Si, estaba encargado de detener la lluvia para él.-

-¿La luna blanca eres tu?- le dijo él al oído seductoramente.

Ella se alejó un poco, y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.

-¿Acaso no quieres que lo sea?-

Ichigo levantó su vista al cielo por intuición, y ahí, a través del domo de cristal, la hermosa luna le envió un destello amigable y cautivador. Rukia siguió su mirada, y también contemplo a la luna embelesadamente.

-Supongo que la luna está bien para mi.- comentó el ojimiel hundiendo su rostro en el fragante cabello de ébano. Fressia. ¿Qué más podía pedir esa noche?

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXxxxxx

Yamamoto se había retirado temprano esa noche tan importante, para arreglar un asunto de negocios. Así era siempre. Cuando tenía entre manos algo que involucrara dinero, podía olvidar todo lo demás, con tal de solucionar aquello.

Y esa vez era sumamente especial. Un asunto de los Kuchiki. Sus juntas más importantes, en los últimos meses, se habían dedicado exclusivamente a la atención de ese cliente; alguien quería muerta a esa familia, quien sabe porque razones, pero la paga, independientemente de todos los peligros que estaban sufriendo sus hombres, eran las de más renumeración en todos los años en el negocio.

Esta vez, la misión encomendada, como ya lo había supuesto, era el asesinato del último heredero legítimo de la familia: Kuchiki Byakuya. Trabajo nada sencillo si lo analizaba con exactitud. Esta vez nada de mandar solo a unos cuantos hombres, claro que no, esta vez necesitaba a más de una veintena para traspasar la fortaleza en la que se había convertido esa mansión.

Jamás dejaría fuera a su equipo estrella (aunque había tenido varios problemas en las misiones pasadas) ya que a pesar de todos los contratiempos, siempre habían regresado airosos de su misión. Ishida, Hitsugaya, Urahara, Yamada y talvez Nelliel, encabezarían el asalto liderados por Kurosaki, y esta vez, estarían ayudados por su segundo escuadrón, dirigido por Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Sabía que los dos cabecillas nunca se habían llevado bien, compitiendo siempre por la supremacía en su trabajo, pero suponía que al menos esa vez, debían de trabajar juntos y olvidar todas sus rivalidades. Eso si querían recibir dinero por su trabajo.

La misión comenzaría a planearse lo antes posible, y esta vez, no existirían fallos.

xxxXxxxxxxxxxxx

Ishida Uryuu había mandado a pedir por su auto a la compañía, al no tener la limusina que los había llevado, y carecer de un vehículo con el cual regresar. Había abandonado la fiesta mucho antes que su compañero, que se había quedado disfrutando de la velada con la chica amatista, justo como a él le hubiera gustado quedarse con Orihime.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba, conduciendo a casa con una irritación remota y una tristeza rehusada que no lo dejaban disfrutar de la linda noche, a pesar de que llevaba a un lado, a una linda chica de vestido de encaje corto.

-Te noto muy callado hoy.- Orihime había intentado una y otra vez iniciar una conversación, pero Ishida siempre evadía su mirada, lanzando solo gruñidos o monosílabos como respuesta. Creía que empezaba a parecerse a Ichigo.

-¿Sucede algo?-

¡Claro que sucedía! Estaba sentado en su auto favorito, a la luz de la luna, con una chica con ropa sexy a su lado ¡Y no había intentado ni un movimiento sobre ella! ¿Y todo porque? ¡Por verla suspirando por un joven que ni siquiera le hacia caso! ¡Estaba en una cita con él! ¿No se había dado cuenta? ¡Con ÉL!

-Oye, perdona la actitud de Kaien.- continuó la chica un poco apenada, mientras Ishida subía la velocidad. –Siempre a sido un poco rudo con los demás.-

-No importa.- mintió Ishida sin voltear a verla.

Orihime volteó su cabeza hacía la ventanilla y fijó su mirada en un punto iluminado por la luna en la lejanía. –Supongo que esta noche no salió como esperabas.- sinceró la joven con algo de arrepentimiento.

-¿Cómo?- contestó Ishida mirándola de reojo, sintiéndose un poco mal por su indiferencia hacia ella.

-No quise arruinarte la noche.- la mirada de la joven se tornó más brillante de lo normal, y un conocido escozor se presento de improviso en su garganta.

Ishida no supo que responder, se apartó del camino en un repentino impulso, y se detuvo en un pequeño claro de la carretera que servía de mirador. Salió del auto con energía, y azotó la puerta detrás de si, dejando a Orihime muy sorprendida y algo dolida.

Se acercó al barandal de piedra que lo separaba del precipicio, y se recargó en el, suspirando larga y tristemente. Era una noche fría, pero la gabardina que le había prestado Ichigo (una de sus tantas, pero no su favorita) y que aún no regresaba, le había ayudado mucho a conservar el calor. Después de terminada su velada, se había despojado de su capa y el arco que llevaba, arrumbándolos en algún lugar de la cajuela, donde quedarían olvidados por mucho tiempo.

A las faldas del barranco donde se encontraba, una larga fila de luces áureas se dejaban ver en la noche, centelleando con fuerza, rompiendo la oscuridad creciente. Un bello paisaje, digno de admiración se postró a sus pies, otorgándole una paz interior inusitada.

Escuchó unos débiles pasos detrás de él que se acercaban con inseguridad, pero su vista permaneció perdida en los destellos.

-Perdóname Uryuu-kun.- Ishida volteó a verla con rapidez después de escuchar el delgado hilo de su voz, sus ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas repentinamente. –Yo no quería que él se apareciera, no quería que todo esto terminara así.- hizo una pequeña pausa, volteando la mirada a donde la había tenido Ishida hacia unos momentos. –Yo fui a esa fiesta tratando de pasarla bien contigo pero...cuando lo vi, todo se acabó. Yo sé que él no siente nada por mi pero, no puedo evitarlo.-

Orihime ocultó su rostro entre las sombras cuando una cristalina lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Ishida se quedó sin habla. Un nudo se le hizo en la garganta cuando un sollozo reprimido escapó de los labios de la joven, y ya no se pudo contener. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la jaló de una de sus manos, y antes de que ella se diera cuenta, la envolvió en un cálido abrazo lleno de ternura.

Orihime se quedó petrificada, con la mirada perdida detrás de él.

-No llores.- le dijo firmemente, con una mirada cariñosa que nunca antes había puesto. –Me duele mucho verte llorar.-

Orihime sonrió con tristeza, mirando al cielo.

-Perdón por no ser la persona que tu esperabas.-

–Eres mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado.- Ishida se separó de ella y le brindo una cálida sonrisa, limpiando con sus manos las lagrimas de la joven. –Eres mucho más de lo que cualquiera se merece, no dejes que nadie te haga sentir menos, nunca ¿esta bien?-

Los dos se sonrieron mutuamente con cariño, y un sentimiento desconocido nació en el rostro del joven al mirarla, sin que él se diera cuenta.

-Toma.- dijo Ishida ofreciéndole su gabardina. –No quisiera que pescaras un resfriado por mi culpa, tu hermano me mataría.-

Orihime se rió ante su comentario, colocando la gabardina sobre sus hombros. –Gracias por todo Uryuu-kun.- la chica se dio la vuelta, y caminó hacía el auto. IShida la miró por largo rato, y se sonrió.

_Ishida no seas estúpido. _Se dijo a si mismo. _Recuerda que un asesino no se puede enamorar... _

xxxxXXXXXxxxxx

La ciudad se veía hermosa esa noche, con millones de destellos resplandecientes, desde uno de los balcones del salón. Después de un rato de baile (que no había resultado tan malo) se habían dispuesto a descansar, dedicándose a observar la ciudad por un rato.

Ichigo por fin se deshizo del antifaz, cuando por sin se vio alejado de tanta multitud. Debía confesar que regresar a la calma de un lugar sin tanto bullicio, le resultaba reconfortante; después de todo se había acostumbrado al delicado silencio de su departamento.

Rukia había imitado su ejemplo, y despojándose también de las espléndidas alas blancas de mariposa que había cargado toda la noche, se puso cómoda sobre el barandal del balcón, sin importarle la altura.

-Te dije que la pasarías bien.- le comentó al ojimiel balanceando los pies juguetonamente, quedando asombrada ante la linda cara que mostraba el inglés en esos momentos.

-Supongo que no fue tan malo.- respondió el chico con indiferencia, fijando sus ojos en la ciudad.

Rukia asintió y miró al cielo, sintiéndose un poco decepcionada de que la noche tuviera que terminar. Había estado muy a gusto entre sus brazos como para querer separarse de su lado ¿Y quien en sus cinco sentidos lo hubiera querido? Por lo menos sabía que Senna mataría por estar en su lugar. Disfrutar de el olor de su colonia, de la calidez de su pecho, de la agradable sensación de su aliento contra el cuello... Después de todo, no todos los días podías descubrir el lado romántico de Ichigo. Frío y distante por naturaleza, pocas veces se dejaba llevar por el ambiente como en aquel momento.

Se sonrió a si misma. ¡Tan poco sabía de él, y ya había caído completamente en sus redes!

-Ichigo.- comenzó, tratando de encontrar las palabras correctas. –Hace poco tiempo dijiste que podías confiar en mi.-

-Si.-

-Entonces.- titubeó - ¿Por qué nunca me has contado nada sobre ti?-

El joven suspiró. Pensó en muchas respuestas que ya había dado con anterioridad, a muchas otras personas que le habían hecho la misma pregunta, pero no le respondió. ¿Por qué con ella podía llegar a ser tan diferente su forma de ser?

-¿Qué quieres saber?- le preguntó el ojimiel sin mirarla, haciendo el cuestionamiento con mucha naturalidad.

Rukia se quedó pensativa. ¡Por fin le había dado pauta libre para preguntar sobre su pasado! ¡Por fin podría saber quien era Ichigo Kurosaki de verdad!

-Déjame ver.- dijo la chica colocando un dedo en su barbilla pensativamente. –¡Ya se! Primero ¿De donde eres?-

-De Sussex, Inglaterra.-

-Mmm, Y ¿Hace cuanto que estás en Japón?-

Ichigo se dio la media vuelta, y se recargo en el barandal, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. –No sé. Hace unos doce años creo.-

-¿Doce años?-

-¿Te parece demasiado?-

-No. Es sólo que me sorprende que después de doce años de vivir aquí, aun sigas teniendo ese acento ingles.-

-Supongo que es una costumbre.- contestó con indiferencia.

-¿Tus padres eran de Inglaterra?-

-No, eran japoneses, pero se fueron a vivir allá después de casarse.-

-¿Y ellos siguen viviendo en Inglaterra?-

-No literalmente.-

-¿Literalmente?-

-Mis padres están muertos.- El ojimiel respondió sin titubear, y para sorpresa de Rukia, el rostro de Ichigo continuó pasivo e indiferente.

-L-Lo siento, yo no sabía...- comenzó la amatista tratando de disculparse, algo apenada.

-No tienes porque. No los conocías, no tienes que sentirlo.-

-Talvez no los conocía, pero puedo sentir lo que es perder a un ser querido.- respondió Rukia sabiamente, recordando la muerte de su madre. Bajó del barandal lentamente, y se dio la vuelta, encarando la ciudad.

Ichigo por fin la miró, y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. La tristeza no era lo que mejor le acomodaba a ese rostro sonriente. Vacilante, se acercó a su lado.

-Tienes razón. Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a que alguien más me compadezca.- sinceró el joven. –O a que me comprenda.-

-¿Eras feliz con ellos?- preguntó la chica sin pensarlo, recordando los momentos que había pasado sola a causa de los negocios de sus padres.

-Por un tiempo lo fui.- susurró el inglés, perdiendo esta vez la mirada en tiempos remotos, parecía que le causaba algo de melancolía.

-¿Por un tiempo?-

El joven asintió, notando la débil nota de confusión que la chica tenía en su voz. La miró fijamente. -¿Te gustan las historias?- le preguntó.

-Soy toda oídos.- respondió la joven sin entender completamente, pero muy contenta de que le fuera a contar una historia. Su historia.

El inglés se sentó en el barandal cómodamente, y recargó sus codos sobre las rodillas, mirando pensativamente al suelo por largo rato, tratando de acomodar sus ideas, respiró hondo una vez, y miró a la luna, comenzando a hablar con una voz suave y varonil.

(Nota: ahí viene un monologo, se que es mucho, pero es importante para conocer la historia.)

-Hace mucho tiempo, en Inglaterra, vivía un niño con sus padres, en una hermosa casa antigua, al lado de un lago enorme que solía reflejar los rayos de la luna en todo su esplendor cuando la noche era apacible y segura. Todas las tardes, los tres solían salir a dar un paseo por las campiñas, saludando a todas las personas que pasaban a su lado con gran cortesía, ya que su familia gozaba de un enorme prestigio gracias a la fortuna de su padre. Eran respetados y queridos, eran la familia perfecta frente a la sociedad. Pero lo más importante, era que ese niño era feliz. Era el primogénito y el único heredero, y muchas personas presumían de sus cualidades en todas las reuniones a las que eran invitados. Todos alardeaban de su inteligencia, de su astucia, de sus modales impecables ó del asombroso don que tenía para tocar el piano; y lo peor, era de que ese niño se alimentaba el ego con todos los cumplidos que nunca le faltaban. Se volvió engreído y mimado, siempre buscando el refugio en sus padres, con temor a enfrentar los problemas por su cuenta. Pero sus padres lo querían. Aun a pesar de sus berrinches insoportables cada vez que quería un juguete nuevo. –el ojimiel se sonrió por un momento, pero después su gesto se tornó serio. –Todo era perfecto para él, hasta que algo cambió.-

El joven se movió indeciso en su lugar. No sabía si podía decirle esa parte de su vida a la joven, ó si debía hacerlo. Era la primera que estaba con él sin conocer nada de su persona o su pasado, que había confiado en él aunque fuera un completo extraño. El gesto de su rostro de volvió indescifrable, pero tomo aire de nuevo y prosiguió.

-El niño escuchó una voz. Una voz que no conocía, pero que repetía su nombre con fuerza y determinación. Él se asustó. No por miedo al exterior, no por miedo a las personas que estaban a su alrededor... sino de si mismo. La voz provenía de lo más profundo de su mente, provenía de su propio ser. Trató de ignorarla por varios meses, hasta que empezaron a unírsele coros guturales, voces agudas, y muchas veces unas que otras que le parecían demoníacas.- Rukia se sorprendió. Pero su rostro adquirió una mirada de compasión, cuando el chico la observó..

-Sus padres se dieron cuenta de ello, y muy asustados, lo llevaron con muchos doctores que siempre le dieron el mismo diagnostico: principios de esquizofrenia paranoide. El pequeño no comprendía que significaba en ese entonces, pero sabía que estaba mal porque sus padres se veían muy preocupados, y su madre lloraba todas las noches después de una riña con su padre. Cuando todo parecía perdido entre los dos, un amigo les habló de un hospital especializado de mucho prestigio en Japón; y, dejando todo atrás, se trasladaron a la ciudad con una nueva esperanza. Sin embargo, no todo fue como esperaban. Las voces se hicieron más fuertes en su cabeza, y el intentaba apagarlas a golpes. El pequeño se volvió violento, no dejaba que nadie más que sus padres se le acercaran; y dolidos, hicieron lo único que pudieron hacer: lo internaron en un hospital mental.- El pelinaranja tembló un poco ante esa palabra, parecía que no le llevaba buenos recuerdos. –Lo encerraron. Quedó atrapado en un cuarto blanco sin ventanas, sin nada que hiciera más llevadera su existencia. No dejaban que nadie lo visitara, no lo dejaban salir porque seguía siendo agresivo con los demás. Hasta que conoció a alguien. Neji* (N/A: Al final explico el porque de este nombre xD). Un joven de sonrisa energica, ojos verde aguamarina y cabello azabache que aprendió la forma de acercarse a él y conversar, alejando un poco a todos esos demonios que el niño creía tenía dentro, enseñándole con maestría como controlarlos. Gracias a él, el pequeño pudo salir de nuevo; se podía pasear por los amplios jardines del instituto, observar el mar a lo lejos, escuchar el trineo de los pájaros y la brisa rozándole el rostro; gracias a él, incluso pudo ver a sus padres otra vez. Pero ellos no mostraron el mismo entusiasmo.. Cuando corrió a los brazos de su madre, el chico sintió una frialdad en su toque que nunca había percibido antes, y una mirada de desilusión en su padre. Le dijeron que gracias a él, las personas del pueblo hablaban a sus espaldas, y ya no eran bien recibidos en las reuniones de sociedad. Intuyeron con la mirada que no lo querían más a su lado. Pero él no comprendió. Observó desde una ventana, con ojos tristes, el como se marchaban, dejando una esperanza vana en su corazón de volverlos a ver; debió haber comprendido todo cuando ni siquiera volvieron la mirada..- el asesino hizo una pausa. –El niño esperó. Todas las tardes se la pasaba sentado al lado de la misma ventana, observando el camino incansablemente con un deseo incontenible de verlos acercarse; y se marchaba en las noches a su habitación blanca, con los ánimos decaídos, pero repitiéndose firmemente ese 'Vendrán mañana'. Las hojas doradas empezaron a caer frente a sus ojos, y las tardes se volvieron grises y las noches más largas. Pero el seguía en el mismo sitio esperando. Y fue cuando los árboles se empezaron a llenar de pétalos rosados, y la suave brisa se volvía cálida y acogedora, cuando él supo por fin, que ellos no regresarían. El joven pelinegro que lo había atendido una vez, se dio por vencido cuando el niño se volvió frío y despectivo, y se fue. Lo dejó así, como todos los demás. Decidió en ese momento que no volvería a confiar en nadie más, pero tomo la determinación de salir de ese lugar. Mucho tiempo le llevó suprimir las voces que le hablaban en su cabeza cuando estaba despierto, convenciendo a muchos doctores con miles de entrevistas, que su mal se había esfumado. Y sin embargo, seguía latente en las noches, en sus sueños. Las voces se volvían más fuertes cuando él se entregaba al descanso y las pesadillas se hacían insoportables. No podía ponerle fin a sus sueños, pero no podía seguir encerrado en ese lugar, así que tomó la única salida que le quedaba: Dejar de dormir. Le fue muy difícil al principio, pero después, una o dos horas le parecían suficientes para dormir, pero nunca para descansar. Con todo y eso, logró engañar a los doctores, y por fin lo dejaron salir. Después de muchos años de estar ausente, por fin volvió a respirar aire fresco y por fin pudo apreciar de nuevo un amanecer desde las orillas del mar.-

Ichigo suspiró largamente, como recordando esa sensación lejana que tan bien le había caído aquella vez.

-Pero ¿Y sus padres?- Rukia contuvo una nota de ira en la voz.

-Supuso que seguían en Inglaterra, así que regresó. Pero encontró una casa abandonada, y solo cuidada por un jardinero. Él le explico que sus padres habían muerto hacia varios años en un accidente automovilístico, y que sus cuerpos estaban sepultados en el cementerio del pequeño pueblo. Nunca los visitó. Pero si volvió a su hogar. Recorrió todos los lugares con melancolía y recordó muchos momentos felices de su infancia que pronto desechó de sus memorias. Encontró un testamento en los cajones del despacho que le heredaba toda la fortuna (o lo que quedaba de ella) a él. La tomó aunque supuso que sus padres no lo hubieran querido, que habrían cambiado el nombre del beneficiario si su muerte no hubiera sido tan repentina. Vendió la casa de Inglaterra y se instaló en Japón, esperando iniciar una nueva vida. Pero se dio cuenta de que no era tan fácil. Conseguir trabajo le resultó imposible en todos los lugares por su antiguo expediente, y las personas que se acercaban a él huían poco después gracias a su indiferencia. No hubiera logrado nada sino hubiera asistido a una partida de póquer a la que fue invitado. En ese lugar el chico conoció a un joven de gafas que le ofreció un trabajo interesante con gran renumeración. –Ichigo se detuvo en su relato, había estado a punto de hablar de la única cosa que se le había prohibido y que de todos modos nunca hubiera hablado con ella. –Y...bueno.- titubeo.

Una cálida mano se poso sobre la suya, y la sostuvo con cariño. Alzó la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de la amatista. –Esta bien.- le aseguró. –No tienes que continuar sino quieres, lo que dijiste fue suficiente para mi.-

Él la miró. Le había contado todo lo que había sido de su vida, los problemas que había tenido en su casa, lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser, los trastornos que aun no lograba controlar su mente; y sin embargo, ella se seguía mostrando amable y sonriente con él. Cualquiera hubiera pensado en mantenerse alejado, hubiera salido asustado por aquel relato tan personal, pero ella se había quedado. Un sentimiento de gratitud como nunca antes lo había sentido nació directamente de su corazón.

Entrelazó con delicadeza sus dedos entre los suyos, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le sonrió.

-Gracias Rukia.-

xxxxXxxxxxxx

-Era él.-

-Por favor Kaien, piensa bien en lo que estás diciendo. Él asesino Inglés no sería tan tonto como para ir a una fiesta en donde está el jefe de la policía ¿no crees?- aseguró Inoue Sora, un día después de la fiesta, mientras los dos tomaban un café en la oficina.

-Sabes bien que le gusta desafiarme.-

-Entonces no se habría escondido como dices.-

-Si, y eso no hubiera pasado si no te hubieras atravesado en mi camino.- el ojiverde le lanzó un mirada fría al castaño, que solo sonrió.

-Bueno, bueno, ya te pedí disculpas, además de que estoy seguro que no era él.-

El agente Shiba volteó los ojos y miró hacia la ventana. De alguna forma, aquel hombre se le había figurado mucho a ese niño que alguna vez había atendido en un hospital psiquiátrico hacia tantos años.

¿Por qué había llegado al hospital? Se quedó meditando un rato. Si su memoria no le fallaba (que era muy probable considerando todos los años que habían pasado), sus padres lo habían llevado a ese lugar porque el niño sufría de... esquizofrenia. No era un caso muy grave, pero había empeorado mucho cuando lo habían dejado solo en el hospital, sin siquiera brindarle una visita. Luego sus padres lo habían dejado, y fue cuando el niño no quiso hablar más con él.

Tantos años desempeñando perfección en su trabajo, lo habían hecho merecedor de un ojo observador, y de técnicas muy eficaces para con sus pacientes. Si de algo podía estar orgulloso, era de decir que sabía leer la mirada a la perfección; sabía descifrar cualquier sentimiento a través de los ojos de la otra persona. Era por eso que recordaba con absoluta perfección los astutos ojos miel de aquel muchacho.

Cuando pisó por primera vez el hospital, se pudo dar cuenta de la mirada asustada y temerosa que tenía al ser un niño mimado que nunca se había alejado de sus padres. Después, se convirtió más en una mirada de tolerancia y a veces de gratitud y cariño hacia él, cuando iniciaba sus sesiones; pero después, cuando sus padres lo hubieron abandonado, su mirada tuvo un cambio radical. Ya no mostraba nada de la inocencia y el cariño que antes solía expresar hacía él, sus ojos se veían más maduros y calculadores. Pronto se volvieron fríos, duros e incompasivos, y al final, ya no pudo distinguir nada. En su mirada ya no se notaba ni una añoranza ni deseo de vivir, ya no se mostraba alegría, o tristeza, ni siquiera cansancio. Como si estuviera viendo a través de los ojos de una estatua perfecta y sin sentimientos.

Por eso se había retirado de esa profesión. Había sentido profundamente el no poder ayudar a uno de los pequeños que lo necesitaban, y había huido. Por eso había decidido especializarse mejor en criminología, capturando ahora a las personas que ya estaban trastornadas, sin tener ya que ayudarlos en una recuperación. Así sentiría que por lo menos no dejaba a su suerte a otra persona de nuevo.

Él había sido un psiquiatra muy renombrado, y se caracterizaba por ayudar a los infantes en las enfermedades mentales más extremas. Siempre que tenía una entrevista con sus pacientes, acostumbraba a grabar sus conversaciones, para después escucharlas y tener un mejor concepto de la enfermedad. Sin embargo, se había deshecho de todas esas cintas al cambiar de especialización, y no creía que buscando en el sótano, iría a encontrar algo de utilidad, considerando la gran cantidad de niños que atendía.

Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ya que el gobierno estaba sobre su cabeza exigiendo respuestas sobre todos los crímenes cometidos, talvez valdría la pena hacer el intento...

xxxxXXxxx

-¿Te divertiste mucho ayer Ichigo?- desde el momento en que había entrado a la compañía un día después de la fiesta, se había ido preparando mentalmente para las burlas de Ishida. Siempre había hecho lo mismo después de todas las fiestas en las que el tuviera que ir acompañado, y aunque no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la chica en curso, la sátira del pelinegro no le podía faltar en el menú.

Era casi como un rito, Ishida hacía la misma pregunta siempre, y después, Ichigo le lanzaba su mirada asesina con un indiferente 'Como sea'.

Si embargo, en lugar de ello, el inglés se limitó a apartar la vista de la dirección de su compañero y responder –No es tu problema.-

-Espera, espera, espera.- se apuró Ishida algo sorprendido. -¡¿Que le has hecho a mi amigo?!- bromeó.

Ichigo volteó los ojos. –Eres tan infantil.-

El pelinaranja siguió su camino hasta la maquina de café, tomando una dona de fresa y echándosela a la boca. Ishida solo se le quedó viendo con ojos confundidos.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ichigo algo exasperado, después de largo rato de contemplación por parte de su amigo.

-Nada.- se apuró a decir Ishida.-Es solo que te vez algo... diferente.-

-Por dios, ya deja de meterte cosas, empieza a afectarte el cerebro.- y continuó con su tardío desayuno.

Pero Ishida tenía razón. Quien sabía porque, pero los ojos del pelinaranja se veían un poco... normales. Generalmente cargaba siempre con esa mirada asesina tan característica, y cuando no, sus ojos carecían de sentimiento alguno. Sin embargo, esa tarde se notaban como los de cualquier otra persona; de hecho, Ishida pudo distinguir algo de irritación, cansancio y talvez un poco de simpatía cuando había entrado al lugar. ¡Que extraño era verlo de esa manera! ¿Qué había experimentado la noche pasada que le había hecho cambiar de actitud tan repentinamente? Era un misterio digno de investigación. Y no sabía porque, pero Ishida tenía la ligera sospecha de que la chica amatista podía aclararle el enigma.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, y Nelliel entró a la habitación, con una actitud despreocupada en el rostro, a pesar de su atractivo atuendo. Le sonrió a Ishida seductoramente, y el joven de gafas, le regreso el gesto de igual manera, sin apartar los ojos de las piernas de la joven.

-Hola chicos.- saludó alegremente, sin apartar la vista del ojiazul.

-Hola Nell.- le respondió Ishida, invitándola a sentarse a su lado. La ojiverde se acercó sin vacilación, y se acomodó sobre las piernas del chico.

-Uryuu, me acabo de enterar que fuiste a una fiesta ayer ¿Por qué no me invitaste?- le preguntó la mujer con una voz chillona, pasando el dedo sobre el pecho del joven.

-Lo siento linda, tuve que ir con otra persona.- el chico sintió una punzada en la nuca.

Ichigo miró al techo después de darle una buena mordida a su dona.

_¡JA! ¡Tuve me suena a obligación, el pobre no le quitaba la vista de encima a Orihime! _

-Espero que no te hayas divertido sin mi.-

-¡Claro que no Nell!- El rostro sonriente de Orihime apareció en su cabeza, haciendo que Ishida sintiera algo de arrepentimiento al pronunciar esas parlabras-

_Ja, pobre ilusa. _

-Bueno, la próxima vez asegúrate de invitarme, podríamos divertirnos mucho después de la fiesta... o durante ella si quieres.- le susurró al joven al oído, mordiendole juguetonamente el lóbulo. Ishida empezaba a sentir calor.

_Creo que voy a vomitar._

-Este es un lugar público. ¿No podrían ir a otro lugar? Estoy intentando comer.- comentó Ichigo sin mirarlos.

Nelliel se rió, apartándose un poco de Ishida-–Eso me recuerda Ichigo, Yamamoto quiere verte.-

El joven por fin los volteó a ver. -¿Para que?-

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Quien sabe, no me quiso decir, debe ser algo acerca de la nueva misión.-

-Supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que escuchar sus cursilerias.- se hecho el último bocado a la boca, tomó su café de la mesa, y sin voltearlos a ver, salió de la habitación.

-Ahora- dijo Nell, regresando a ver a Ishida. –Supongo que tendremos que cerrar la puerta.-

Y fue ahí que se esfumaron todos los recuerdos de la pelinaranja y la noche pasada.

Después de terminar su café, y arreglar su gabardina sobre sus hombros, Ichigo tocó la puerta de la oficina de su jefe.

-Adelante.- se escuchó la imponente voz de Yamamoto.

El ojimiel entró casualmente, como siempre lo había hecho desde que se había convertido en el asesino de confianza, y se postro frente al escritorio del magnate, aspirando la cargada atmósfera de puro y... ¿tabaco barato?

-Pensé que no vendrías.- comentó una voz detrás de él, proveniente de las sombras. No se había percatado de su presencia.

Los ojos de Ichigo se volvieron de nuevo fríos y duros, pero no le dirigió la mirada. -¿Que haces aquí?-

La persona detrás de él se rió con timbre áspero, lanzando una bocanada de humo de la boca. –Vamos Ichigo, no tienes porque enfadarte.- contestó con sarcasmo. –El Yamamoto-san me llamó como a ti.-

El ojimiel lanzó una mirada desafiante a su jefe.

-Yo lo llamé Kurosaki, no empieces una discusión ahora. Siéntense por favor.-

El inglés se mantuvo sereno pero no se movió. En cambio, el hombre que había estado entre las sombras, se acercó muy despreocupadamente y se tumbó en un sillón, aun con el cigarro barato entre los dedos.

Muy diferentes se veían los dos en ese momento. Uno de ellos con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro, con ropas desaliñadas, y el cabello despeinado; y el otro con un gesto de desprecio, elegantemente ataviado y de perfil solemne. Los dos frente a frente con la única persona que podía unirlos en un trabajo con menos de tres palabras.

Porque esos dos hombres no se llevaban nada bien. Sin duda alguna, la capacidad de simpatía de Ichigo, no incluía siempre a todos los miembros de una misma familia. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez era un apostador en el póquer, conquistador incurable, y engreído como nadie cuando se trataba de presumir sus logros en la compañía. Era conocido en la empresa por dirigir al segundo equipo mejor pagado de Yamamoto, con un record de dos misiones sin completar, y un muerto en el campo.

-Puedo hacer este trabajo yo solo.- sentenció Ichigo, refiriéndose a todo su equipo.

-Necesitas toda la ayuda posible para completar esta misión, son los últimos descendientes de los Kuchiki, y la vigilancia será mucho mayor.-

-Podemos infiltrarnos.- protestó el ingles con calma.

-No, no podemos.- le interrumpió su jefe. –Ya no tenemos posibilidad de falsificación, la policía a tomado demasiadas precauciones. Tendremos que hacer este trabajo a la antigua.-

-¿Quiere decir irrumpir en la mansión?- preguntó Grimmjow, lanzando otra bocanada de humo.

-Si. Intentaremos no ser descubiertos, pero si fallamos (que es lo más probable) nos estaremos enfrentando a la fuerza entera de la policía.-

Eso no sonaba nada bien. ¡Cuánto poder debía tener ese hombre como para tener a toda la policía en su casa con tan solo un llamado!

-¿La policía entera? Entonces no creo que solo nuestros equipos sean suficientes.- confesó el peliazul, y por primera vez, Ichigo estuvo de acuerdo.

-Hitsugaya esta calculando el aproximado de las fuerzas que necesitamos. Ustedes serán los encargados de las operaciones, así que podemos otorgarles a las personas que consideren necesarias.-

-Yo estoy bien con mi equipo, que Hitsugaya determine a los demás.- dijo Ichigo, recapacitando un poco sobre su futura misión.

-Igual.- concluyó Grimmjow.

-Muy bien. Entonces iniciaremos los preparativos. La misión debe de estar hecha en una semana al menos, esa es la condición del demandante.-

-No te preocupes Yamamoto-san, estará hecho para entonces.- dijo el peliazul con un aire alegre y un brillo en los ojos.- Ahora, a lo que nos concierne ¿De cuanto dinero estamos hablando?-

-De unas nueve cifras por el equipo de cada uno.- comentó Yamamoto encendiendo un nuevo puro, sin darle mucha importancia.

Los dos chicos se quedaron estupefactos, nunca se había visto tanto dinero involucrado en una misión.

-Entonces Ichigo.- continuó el viejo. -¿Estás dentro o no?-

El ojimiel suspiró. Podría odiar a más no poder a ese hombre, no soportar su presencia, pero el dinero, era el dinero.

-Más vale que hagas un buen trabajo, no fallaré por tu culpa.-

-Perfecto, está decidido. Váyanse a descansar ahora, les llamaré cuando este todo listo.-

Los dos jóvenes asintieron, y salieron de la habitación sin comentario.

-Supongo que con diez cifras de por medio, uno puede trabajar con cualquiera ¿no?- bromeó Grimmjow en su carácter habitual.

-No te pavonees Jaegerjaquez, no te queda.-

-He visto quien se pavonea por todos lados en estos cuatro años Kurosaki, pero recuerda que la suerte no es duradera.-

Ichigo detuvo su andar, y volteó a ver al ojiazul con altivez. –De eso debes saber mucho Grimmjow.-

-No soy yo quien a estado fallando últimamente, supongo que uno pierde su toque con el tiempo ¿eh?-

-Tú debes saber eso mejor que nadie ¿no es así? Estar tras las rejas resulta algo peculiar ¿no?.-

La sonrisa burlona desapareció del apuesto rostro del joven de Nueva Orleáns. Ichigo se sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que había tocado un punto sensible. Conocía la misión fallida de Grimmjow, y su estancia en la cárcel hacía unos dos años.

-Me lo dirás cuando estés en una.-

El ojimiel se acercó a él sonriéndole satíricamente, utilizando esa voz siseante como advertencia –He traído a la policía detrás de mi por más de seis años y nunca he pisado una celda. Debes de admitir que algunas personas son mejores que otras en lo que hacen.-

Grimmjow lo miró con dureza, pero ya no supo que responder. Los ojos miel del ingles se iluminaron con una expresión de triunfo al momento de darse la vuelta y alejarse del lugar con orgullo.

-Pisarás una antes de lo que esperas Kurosaki, te lo prometo.-

_Continuara... _

BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN! AQUÍ NUEVO CAPITULOOOOOOO :DDDDDDD

SE PREGUNTARAN PORQUE LE PUSE "NEJI" A KAIEN CUANDO CONOCIÓ A ICHIGO, SE SUPONE QUE KAIEN CAMBIO SU IDENTIDAD AL FRACASAR COMO PSIQUIATRA, FUE COMO EMPEZAR UNA NUEVA VIDA Y POR ESO EL NUEVO NOMBRE. AHORA LE PUSE "NEJI" PORQUE LA ZAMPAKTUO DE KAIEN SE LLAMA "NEJIBANA" ASI QUE NO SE….SUPUSE QUE SERIA UN NOMBRE PARA EL JAJA ADEMAS QUE NO SE ME OCURRIA NINGUNO OTRO e.e' EN FIN, AHORA SABEN EL PASADO DEL NARANJITA T^T TRISTE SU CASO JEJEJE

AH OTRA ACLARACIÓN, SIIIIIIIII PUSE OTRA PAREJA RARA JAJAJA ORIHIME ENAMORADA DE KAIEN? PUESS SOLO IMAGINEN QUE KAIEN SIEMPRE HA SIDO AMIGO DE SORA Y PUES ORIHIME LO VEIA TODO EL TIEMPO ADEMAS QUE PUES KAIEN NO ESTA NADA MAL JAJAJA PERO BUENO, COMO ELLA DIJO, ES UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO Y ELLA LO ACEPTO O ALGO ASI XDDDD ESPERO NO SE LO HAYAN TOMADO TAN DE "o.O" XDDDD

Y BUENO ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO! GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS….A LOS QUE ME PREGUNTAN SOBRE DE QUIEN ESTA ENAMORADO RENJI PUES…..¿USTEDES DE QUIEN CREEN? XDDDD PERO POBRESITO, SIEMPRE ESTARA EN LA FRIENDZONE(¿?) JAJAJA O BUENO AQUÍ EN LA FAMILYZONE(¿?) LOL XDD

ESPERO ME DEJEN REVIEWS Y LES GUSTE COMO SE ESTA TORNANDO LA HISTORIA! EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO ESTARA DE OMG! :D JAJAJA

AAH! pOR CIERTO, TAMBIEN SUBI NUEVO CAPITULO DE MI OTRO FIC "FUE EN UN CAFE" POR SI QUIEREN PASAR AL LEER JEJEJE LOS PRIMEROS CAPS ESTAN UN POCO MAL REDACTADOS PERO ERA PORQUE ERA UNA PRINCIPIANTE(?) JAJAJA BUENO SIGO DIENDO PRINCIPANTE PERO CREO QUE YA MEJORE UN POCO, TAL VEZ ALGUN DIA LOS REHAGA(?) XD BUENO...ES TODO

NOS LEEMOS A LA PROX CAMBIO Y FUERA!

LIZZ ELRIC DE KIM


End file.
